Wallflower
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: Thea Graham has spent the last year in Alexandria being invisible. This is what happens when she suddenly has the attention of two men. This story is a response from a challenge posed by a reader; an OC/Rick/Daryl triangle. May the best man win!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

She had spent a lot of time looking out the window.

Even before the outbreak, her life wasn't what you would have called spectacular. Thea Graham had worked at a bookstore in Richmond and lived a quiet life. She liked dense, historical fiction novels and posting up on the couch with ice cream and wine while having lost weekends with BBC adaptations.

Somehow she had survived almost two years after most people had died and walked again. Aaron and Eric had found her barricaded in the bookstore. She wasn't a fighter, and they could see that.

When they brought her back to Alexandria, she was grateful. They put her in a house with a woman named Denise, who was a lot like her...except she refused to leave the house.

Thea liked talking to Reg Monroe, who was an architect and the husband of the defacto leader. Deanna spent most of her time trying to build some sort of society within the walls of the town. She also liked to give pep talks...a lot of them.

But Reg was gone now...so was his son, Aiden, and Deanna. After the herd had moved through the town...there were a lot more bodies to burn. More of their people to bury.

Thea remembered the first time she saw them through the window of her second floor bedroom, when Eric had come back injured and Aaron had brought a large group of near feral people to "audition" for the town. She didn't know who initially scared her more; the man who would become the town constable...or the one with the motorcycle.

They hadn't acknowledged her too much...the constable was caught up by the fair haired Jessie Anderson, and the other...well, he came and he went. He had taken Eric's place recruiting.

Thea believed them, though, when they said they needed to fight. They had seen a lot, she saw the echoes of it in their eyes. Haunted. She became friends with two of their group; Rosita and Eugene. Eugene loved books and learning...while Rosita was everything she wanted to be...tough and fierce.

Since the herd came through, and the people were attempting to clean up...she hasn't had time to sit at the window. She had been helping Denise at the clinic with Rosita, keeping watch over the injured...removing sutures, putting on fresh bandages...nothing too technical.

The constable, Rick, had been keeping vigil at his son's bedside for days...he had lost an eye the night the herd moved through. His devotion touched Thea, seeing him come in and out sometimes toting his baby girl.

One night, as Denise went home to sleep, Thea kept watch with a book and a pot of coffee. She felt bad for Rick, seeing as though he lost Jessie and her kids that terrible night, too.

She saw him slump beside the bed, exhausted. His son moved in and out of sleep, because of the meds and because of the trauma. Thea put her book down and poured a second cup of coffee. She didn't want to bother him, but wanted him to have some sort of comfort.

Thea touched his shoulder gently, "Hey...I brought you some coffee."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes dazed with exhaustion and then looked to the mug she held in her hand, "Thanks...I'm sorry, I don't remember your name..."

She almost laughed aloud...of course he didn't.

"Thea. I'm just in the other room if you need anything."

Rick took a sip of the coffee and nodded, "Thea. That's different."

"Short for Althea. I was named after my great aunt."

Thea felt ridiculous, he obviously didn't need to know any of that. But to her surprise, a hint of a smile pulled at his lips, "It's nice. My son chose the name Judith for his sister. Evidently it was the name of his favorite teacher."

Thea smiled a little, thinking it was funny that after all that had occurred in the world that small talk still existed. She nodded and attempted to sneak out of the room, "Well...I'll just be in the other room...if you need me, er, anything."

As she moved out of the room he called after her, "Thea?"

She turned on her heel, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Thea just nodded and made her way back to her book, ruminating on how her named sounded on his lips.

* * *

He felt bad that he hadn't remembered her name. She had been everywhere in town...at Deanna's party, at the town meeting when Reg had been killed, she helped to build the walls to lead the herd from the quarry...in his defense, he had a lot going on.

She had been working with Denise and Rosita at the clinic, taking turns keeping watch over Carl and whoever else needed help. Deanna in her final moments had implored him to treat and care for her people like he did his people.

It would probably help if he could remember everyone's names.

Thea seemed nice...reliable. She was a dishwater blond with grey eyes. He wasn't sure he had met anyone with grey eyes before...so that at least would help him commit her name to memory. Thea, the grey eyed.

He looked down at Carl, who was back to sleeping after trying to eat and then taking more meds.

He had failed his son mightily.

By coming to town, he'd killed the whole of the Anderson family. Pete, Sam...Jessie. Pale and beautiful Jessie. She had given him hope that life could exist outside survival.

He hadn't slept almost at all since that night. First Sam being taken, and Jessie being horrified by seeing her youngest son be torn apart, she had succumbed to the same fate.

Jessie's hand still gripped Carl's and if nothing was done, he would've lost his son, too. So with his small axe, he cut her hand off.

Before there was time to run, Carl was shot by teenaged Ron Anderson, who had watched Rick's presence tear through his family. Michonne ran Ron through with her sword, but it was too late. He managed to fire that shot.

Michonne blamed herself.

But if anyone had deserved the blame, it was himself.

Rick Grimes, the harbinger of death.

He sipped his coffee and thought about Thea in the next room and wondered what her story was...and what she did all day.

It made for a nice distraction.

* * *

Halfway through reading about the time Mary, Queen of Scots spent in the French court, the one with the motorcycle, Daryl, walked into the clinic. It was dawn, and her shift was almost over. She turned down the page she was reading (something she didn't like to do) and looked up. He didn't meet her eyes, but looked in her general direction.

"I thought Denise or Rosita might be 'ere."

Thea shook her head, "Rosita will be here in about an hour. Anything I can help with?"

Daryl shook his head, "Just stitches. I can wait."

Thea walked after him before he made it out the door, "If you need them taken out, I can do that. But you wouldn't want me to stitch you up."

She nearly face-palmed, evidently she was full of things that she didn't really need to say today. He looked at her briefly and shrugged, "Alright."

Thea pointed to a chair and he sat in it as she gathered her supplies; rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, surgical scissors and a pair of tweezers. Daryl pointed to the back of his left shoulder and she found the wound...it looked like he had been cut with a knife.

She cleaned it with the rubbing alcohol and then carefully picked up the first knot with the tweezers and then snipped. As she pulled out the stitch, he asked curiously, "Aaron and Eric. They found ya, right?"

Thea was a little shocked that he knew anything about her. She had laid low for so long, she thought she was the human equivalent of wall paper to most of these people.

She attempted to concentrate on the stitches, "Um, yeah. About a year ago...in the bookstore I worked in. I hid out there."

He nodded at her answer and she continued to snip and pull out snitches, "Ya don't sound like yer from around here."

Thea nodded, trying to to be distracted by the lean muscles in his shoulder and arm, "I lived in Richmond. Originally from Pittsburgh. I went to school at VCU and just kind of stayed...for ten years..."

She felt odd talking to the back of his head, he hadn't really looked at her anyway...he didn't know much about him aside from the motorcycle, the crossbow and his friendship with Rick. He seemed like kind of a loner...like she was.

* * *

He had noticed her one day while they were prepping to lead the herd from the quarry. She had been talking with Rosita and Eugene after one of Rosita's training sessions. He hadn't gotten to know that many folks in town, mostly because he didn't trust it.

It was a little different now. Everyone seemed to prove themselves the night that he, Sasha and Abraham came back and discovered the town had been overrun.

When he first started recruiting, Aaron had told him about the people he had brought back. Thea was one of the first. Aaron and Eric had watched her for a few days, surviving solely not to be noticed by the dead. Not fighting, not hiding...but avoiding. Aaron thought that Deanna might put her on the supply runs, insisting that she was wily and clever...but instead she put her with Reg teaching the kids and making plans for the town.

Now Reg was gone and most of the kids were gone.

And like himself, she didn't seem very talkative.

"How's Carl?"

He felt the tips of her fingers graze his skin lightly while she took out his stitches and she answered quietly, "His Dad's been in there all night. Took him some coffee earlier. He looked tired. Carl's been asleep, mostly. Denise has him on some heavy meds."

They had all been through the shit as of late, but none as much as Rick. He'd seen hide nor hair of his friend for days. They had all decided to give Rick a bit of a breather until Carl was up and about while they cleaned up the town and mended the walls.

"Alright. All done. Keep it clean and dry."

Daryl stood up and they looked at each other for a moment, a moment it seemed neither of them were expecting.

"Well, I appreciate ya helpin' me out."

He realized when he said it, it came out mumbled, but Thea just smiled and nodded, "Anytime."

* * *

When Daryl had left, Thea tried to keep busy until Rosita came to relieve her. She had been taken aback by the way he had looked at her; shaggy haired, sleepy eyes and a half smile. Like he was thinking about something that he found amusing.

She had put aside the scissors and tweezers to be sterilized, when she heard weeping coming from the next room. Thea thought about it and even though she was total shit at trying to help comfort people, she decided she would at least offer to sit with Carl if Rick wanted to go home and try to sleep.

She walked in and kneeled beside him, "Go home and sleep. He's stable. I'll come in here and sit. Rosita's shift is next, I can stay as long as you need me to. But you need sleep...he'd want you to be rested and healthy."

He looked at her, his bright blue eyes stinging with tears and he shook his head, "What if he wakes up?"

Thea shrugged, "Then I'll come and get you. I promise."

She wanted to tell him he was no good to anyone this way, if he was going to lead them now. But she thought the better of it.

Once again, she was a total failure at trying to comfort others.

Rick nodded and looked back down at Carl, "You sure? Haven't you been up all night?"

She couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. But you haven't slept in days. Go on."

Thea saw a ghost of a smile on his lips, "Thank you."

She watched as Rick headed out of the clinic and into the early morning sun. Thea made another pot of coffee and grabbed her book and took up residence at Carl's bedside until Rosita appeared for her shift.

* * *

A/N: hi all! I got challenged by a reader to make a OC/Rick/Daryl Fic. Since I've written one for both of those characters, I just came up with a whole new girl, lol. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

She must have dozed off.

Thea nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her bleary eyes saw her book open and dog-eared on her lap and looked behind her to see Denise behind her.

"Hey...didn't your shift end at dawn?"

Thea nodded and rubbed sleep from her eyes, "Yeah...I stayed after Rosita got here. Rick looked so tired and I told him to go home and try to rest."

Denise pushed her glasses up and smiled, "Well...your turn. Rosita and I am here, we've got it covered."

"I also told Rick someone would get him if Carl woke up."

Her housemate nodded, "We can do that. Right now, go home and rest. Your 're back on tonight, okay?"

She yawned and realized she was looking forward to collapsing into bed when she got back to the house. Thea looked to the clock on the wall and realized she had been there for over five hours.

Once bidding goodbye to both Rosita and Denise, Thea walked out the door of the clinic and noticed the townsfolk still moving and collecting bodies to burn while looking totally drained. She hugged her book against her chest and kept walking. After passing Rick's home, she stopped and turned, realizing she promised to stay with Carl.

Internally, Thea debated on wether or not she should bother him and tell him that Denise and Rosita were keeping watch over his son.

Thea stood and tapped her foot against the sidewalk and finally propelled herself towards Rick's front door. She smoothed her hair, tucking some behind her ear before knocking.

The apocalypse had not helped her social awkwardness at all.

She knocked firmly on the door and waited long enough that she turned on her heel to leave. Just as she made it to the first step, the door opened and she heard, "Is he awake?"

Thea took a deep breath and turned back around, blinking in the sunlight, "No. I just wanted to tell you that Denise came in and sent me home. She and Rosita will let you know if he does...I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

Rick stood with the door open, he was wearing the same clothes from the night before, "I was on the couch...I slept all of two hours. I was going to make some coffee and grab a shower."

She nodded, "Okay. I guess I'll see you around..."

"Thea. Wait. I owe you a cup of coffee."

Thea froze, not sure if she wanted to go inside and try to make conversation with a man, who up until very recently scared the shit out of her.

* * *

She looked unsure, Rick supposed he deserved that. Thea didn't know him from Adam.

But he was trying to change things around here...like Deanna wanted him to. He was going to treat these people as his own. He saw her hug the book to her chest and walk up the stairs, "Sure. A cup couldn't hurt."

Rick nodded and followed her inside. As he moved to the kitchen, he saw her look around the house idly before asking, "Where's your daughter?"

He started up the coffee maker and pulled down two mugs from the cabinet, "Carol took her for awhile."

Thea seemed satisfied with the answer and put her book on the counter and watched him with her grey eyes. Like most of the people who still survived, she looked exhausted.

"So, Thea. What's your story?"

Her eyes went wide and she shrugged, "I really don't have much of one."

Rick shook his head, "What's left of us...we all got stories. Let's start with what you did...where you came from."

Thea sighed and looked thoughtful, "I uh, grew up in Pittsburgh. Got a scholarship to VCU. Stayed in Richmond for ten years after graduation . I worked in a book store. Like I said...not much of a story. Kind of beige."

He raised an eyebrow, "Beige?"

"Yeah...you know neutral. Colorless. A color you can look at for years and not notice it was there."

Rick felt a smile pull at his lips, "Husband? Kids?"

She looked like she wanted to laugh, a spark of humor in her eyes, "No. Nothing like that. I've always been a bit...solitary."

It didn't take a lot to realize that she mostly kept to herself...he was interested in how she had survived this long. Not that she was meek, but she (like a lot of the Alexandrians) didn't seem like she had truly gotten her hands dirty until recently.

The coffee maker beeped and he turned to pick up the pot. As he poured them both a mug Rick asked, "How did you find your way here?"

Thea thanked him quietly as he handed her the cup of coffee, "Well...my apartment building wasn't safe. So I packed up after awhile and went to work. There was a small room over the bookstore where I worked, an office with a couch. I barricaded myself in there. Nobody loots bookstores during the apocalypse. Managed there for almost a year before Aaron and Eric found me."

Rick had noticed something about her, that she had this expression of amusement before she spoke. Like she secretly had found something interesting or clever and she had to think about her words carefully before she said anything. The only description he could think of was enigmatic.

It was enough to make him want to crawl into her head and walk around, just so he could know exactly what she was thinking.

They talked for a bit about the town, her work with Reg and the school and rebuilding. Rick told her about the plans Deanna had given him before the herd came through. She didn't seem surprised, in fact she said that Deanna was everyone's biggest cheerleader.

When her mug was empty, Thea stood up and gave him a gentle half smile, "Well, thank you for the coffee. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and rest before I have to go back for my watch at the clinic."

Rick walked her to the door, and just when he opened it...he saw Daryl walking up the steps. His friend looked surprised to see Thea leaving his house.

Thea nodded and gave Daryl the same half smile she flashed in the kitchen, "Hey."

Daryl mumbled "Hey" in return and Thea turned back to Rick and said, "I guess I'll see you around."

They watched as Thea walked away and towards the house that she shared with Denise. Daryl looked curious, "Everythin' okay?"

Rick nodded, "Thea sat with Carl after her watch today, so I could try and rest. She just came by to tell me that Denise sent her home when she got there. I offered her a cup of coffee."

* * *

Daryl wasn't expecting to see Thea leaving Rick's house...but really wasn't expecting the smile she gave him as he walked up. It was a simple, half smile...but it was surprising and pleasant.

As he followed Rick into the house, he wondered if Thea took a book everywhere. This is probably why she had got along so well with Reg and Eugene.

Rick cleared the two coffee mugs from the kitchen counter and looked at him intensely, "What's the word?"

Daryl shrugged, "Well, we got most of the bodies cleared. Abraham and the construction crew have been workin' round the clock to fix the breach. Most problems they're havin' is the roamers interested in the sounds."

Rick sighed, his hands on his hips, "Any people...the living?"

Daryl shook his head, he knew Rick was referring to the men on the road. The ones he, Sasha and Abraham had encountered after trying to lead the herd away from Alexandria.

"Nah. Nothin' yet."

Rick rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "So...let me ask you. How much do you know bout the people who were here before us. Not Spencer, not Tobin...the regular folks like Thea."

Daryl thought for a minute, wondering if Rick was asking about her specifically, "I know some. While we'd gotten out and recruited...Aaron gave me a rundown of his and Eric's greatest hits. Thea was one of the first."

"Deanna...when she was, before she was...She asked me to take care of her people like I took care of mine. I didn't remember Thea's name this morning. It made me feel awful, considering she offered to stay after her work was done to look over Carl. This world...it can be good. Children can grow up here. The people here...they are essential to this. People like Thea...I'd like to get to know them all a little better. Figure out what they are good at...how this can work."

Daryl felt a little confused. Rick and Deanna had suspended the recruiting when the herd was discovered. Did this mean that they would be bringing people back in?

He was also confused about Rick's sudden interest in Thea...he'd just lost Jessie, and he hadn't really understood that relationship either. When it came to matters of the heart, Daryl Dixon was a novice.

"I know that when Aaron and Eric found Thea, they were impressed at how she didn't draw attention to herself. She didn't have to brain that many walkers 'cause she went out of her way to avoid them, but didn't completely lock herself away. Aaron called her clever. He thought for sure she'd be put on supply runs."

It was Rick's turn to look confused, "I wonder why Deanna put her with Reg and the school instead?"

Daryl shrugged, "Prolly all those books."

Rick smiled, like he just connected it, "Yeah. That's probably it...this is the stuff I need to know...about everybody here. I know Deanna and I didn't see eye to eye...but she had a point with all of this 'getting to know' people. We gotta figure out how well this society works or we'll never be greater than the sum of our parts."

* * *

When Thea got home, she couldn't immediately sleep. Somehow her adrenaline got going and she couldn't settle down. Originally, she blamed the coffee. Then she blamed leaving Rick's house and running into Daryl. Her experiment in being social ended up with her being under the glances of what would be considered Alexandria's strongest muscle. The dynamic duo.

Like they were Batman...and Batman. She couldn't qualify either of them as Robin.

She changed into a nightshirt and pulled all the blinds in her small room. There were stacks of books everywhere...some she had brought with her, some she foraged from other empty houses in town...some Reg had given her...some Aiden had brought back to her from runs.

Reg always thought Aiden was sweet on Thea, even though she was at least eight years older than him. He would tease her in a good natured way, but he wouldn't have minded to have her pair off with his son.

She never even entertained it. Thea had her reasons.

Thea pushed Aiden out of her mind and thought about her idea, that at some point, if the town could get there...she could start a library of sorts. Maybe, if she could find the nerve, she could mention it to Rick.

* * *

Thea woke up at seven, an hour before her shift at the clinic. She peeled herself out of bed and took a shower. She dressed in jeans and a blue plaid button down shirt and finishing up with her dark, blond hair in a ponytail.

She grabbed another book, because she was almost done with the one she was reading. Thea's stomach turned over and she realized she hadn't eaten anything all day. Carol had brought Denise a casserole for taking care of Carl, and there was some left in the refrigerator. Thea stood at the fancy marble island and ate it cold.

By the time she got down to the clinic, Rosita was sitting at the desk...her feet up, "Hey T. Get some sleep?"

Thea was always surprised that she and Rosita had become friends, Rosita was one of those girls in the old world that went out every weekend in high heels. Thea was the kind of girl that favored red wine and a good book or a movie with a bunch of British actors and take out Thai food.

"Yeah. A little. Where's Denise?"

Rosita pointed into the other room, "Checking on Carl. He woke up for a bit."

"Did someone go get Rick?"

Rosita nodded, "Daryl was here...checking in. He actually brought you these. He said he'd go get Rick."

She sat up and handed Thea two thick books and Thea almost blushed. Daryl had brought her books?

As she was turning them over in her hands, Rick came in...looking eager to see his son awake. Daryl lingered in the front doorway, and looked at Thea holding the books. He just nodded at her and turned back out of the clinic.

Thea felt her heart jump in her throat, and without too much thinking, she followed him quickly, clutching the books to her chest as she went.

As he was stalking off, Thea called after him, "Daryl...Daryl...wait a minute."

When he stopped, he didn't immediately turn around, so she continued, "I just wanted to say thank you...for the books..."

She saw him nod, "Found 'em at Carol's. Thought you'd put 'em to good use."

"I will. Thank you for, uh...remembering me."

He nodded again and gave her a look over his shoulder, "Ain't no thing. Ya better go on to work."

Thea nodded and watched him walk away as the sun set. She remembered Rick was back at the clinic and she had to start her shift.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

A/N: wow, you guys! I am blown away by the amount of views, favorites, follows and reviews for the very first chapter! Up next: more Rick and Thea. Daryl is going to be more of a slow build :)

super special shout outs to: Natalie Laukas (yes! Team Rick/team Daryl. Let's see how this pans out. Thank you so much for always reading!), Guest (I tend to write faster than the show, lol. I like to publish two chapters a week. I will take some hints though :), CLTex (aw! thanks!), Psychobeachgirl88 (thank you so much for reading!), geronimodoctor (literal love it! Thanks :), enchantment angel (I've never written one, so let's see how this goes :), ViolentChick2011 (here it is! I hope you enjoy!), Kingi (thanks so much! ;), and Angie B (LOL, girl don't I know it. I got challenged this and couldn't turn it down. I couldn't use Mellie or Anna so I created Thea, who I am falling in love with. More of Anna tomorrow :)!

I have written 3 other stories for TWD. I hope you'll check them out!

Love and Thanks.

Leah P!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Thea walked back into the clinic looking at the books Daryl had given her. One was the first "Pillars of the Earth"novel by Ken Follett and the second was "Les Miserables" by Victor Hugo. They weighed in at nine hundred and fifty and almost fifteen hundred pages, respectively. She had read neither, though she was familiar with the musical that went along with Hugo's book.

Somehow, he had found the type of book she loved. Big, fat historical fiction novels. Thea felt humbled and also more curious about Daryl Dixon than she had been about anyone else in a very long time...even before the world went to hell.

Rosita was making a pot of coffee and she smiled, "So what was that all about?"

Thea shrugged and put the books down on the desk, "I'm not sure, really. It's been a really weird day. All sorts of things outside of my comfort zone happening."

Her friend laughed, "Everything is outside of your comfort zone. Except reading books. I'll never understand it. You're a cute girl. What happened that you are so insulated?"

Thea sighed. A lot of things. Foster and group homes from the age of six, finally aging out of the system without ever being adopted. She lived in her head for most of her life, reading and writing and loving to learn. She had a handful of friends and had never been very successful at dating, only having one real boyfriend.

She never really thought of herself as shy. Thea liked to use the word "reserved." She had a lot of thoughts, feelings and urges...she just kept them in check most of the time.

And then there was that night five years ago. That had really made her anti-social.

Thea shrugged, "I don't know, I've just always been happy with my own company. You know...alone, not lonely."

Rosita laughed, "You so do not fit the lone wolf image."

Thea had to agree.

Rosita grabbed her things and took a cup of coffee to go. Thea bid her friend goodbye and she sat down at the desk with her own cup of coffee and thumbed through her new books.

The clinic had slowed down a lot since the herd initially moved through. With the exception of stitches and minor injuries here and there...Carl Grimes had been the only constant patient.

He had been the only one who had really required surgery, drugs...around the clock care.

After about an hour, Denise came out of the room and smiled, "I think Carl will be going home soon."

Thea raised her head from her book and nodded, "That's great news. I bet Rick is thrilled."

Denise agreed and before she left for home, she looked to Thea, "Going to stop by the food stores and talk with Olivia. Anything you need in particular, Roomie?"

She shook her head, "Not that I can think of, but thanks for asking."

Not long after Denise had left, Carol appeared with a casserole dish and gave Thea a little nod before heading in to see Carl and Rick. When she reappeared, Carol walked over to Thea and smiled, noticing the books on the desk.

"I see you got the books? Daryl stopped by for a minute and before I knew it, he was combing through the bookshelves at the house. He said you seemed to like long books."

Thea nodded, "Yeah. I do. I appreciate it."

Carol flashed her a look that Thea couldn't discern, "There's plenty more if you want to come look through them sometime."

"Uh, thanks. I'll keep it in mind."

Carol gave her a little wave and she wondered if she had a "Talk to me" sign somewhere on her person she didn't know about? It wasn't long after she returned to her book, that she heard someone call her name.

"Thea?"

She snapped her head up, thinking there was an emergency, "Yeah?"

Rick had popped his head out of Carl's room, "You hungry? We've got plenty of food if you'd want to join us."

The hair on her arms stood on end...did she want to turn down the new leader of the town? The same man she hoped to talk to about a library?

Mostly yes. But then again, no.

The cold casserole from earlier hardly filled her belly when she had eaten in haste...so she was hungry, and the food that Carol had brought smelled amazing and it was still warm.

She marked the page and stood, "Okay."

* * *

It had been a few hours since he ran into Thea at the clinic. He didn't think he was going to have to see her, he just wanted to drop off the books and be on his way. Daryl had stopped by to check in on Carol when he noticed that her house had many book-filled shelves.

He'd only seen Thea without a book a few times...and since talking about her with Rick...she was fresh on his mind.

Daryl had at first thought that she was just some shy, scared girl. But he wasn't so sure now. She was smart and seemed to observe everyone. Like she was learning to read them like her books, but didn't know how to relate to people as well as her books.

He had come a long way since the outbreak. He wasn't exactly what you would have called "friendly"...but since then, he had found his niche and was a part of a family, something he had never really experienced before.

Thea was smarter than him, she had gone to college and liked to read for fun, but Daryl saw a bit of himself in her. Stand-offish. Wary of trusting others. Good at surviving. She just had a different way of going about it.

The truth was, since he saw her at the clinic holding the books he had left for her, he hadn't been able to get her off his mind. So he walked down to the construction site, where Abraham and his crew were working to rebuild the wall.

He went on supply runs still, and soon he wanted to reform a team to go out with him. The things Aaron and Eric had told him about watching Thea made him think she would be good at it...and now that most the kids were gone, Reg was dead and life at the clinic was slowing down...maybe he could talk to her about it.

Maybe.

Daryl was still getting the hang of talking to new people...starting up conversations...sometimes looking people in the eye. He and Thea met eyes just once...this morning standing on Rick's porch. Her eyes were the color of the sky just before it broke open and poured down rain on creation. They were stormy.

He didn't know why, but they unnerved him.

So...maybe he'd talk to her about supply runs.

* * *

Thea ate like a bird, but she and Carl seemed to get along well. Carl had spent a few days in the school with her and Reg before most of Alexandria's old ways came crashing down. Things that Rick usually blamed himself for.

Carl seemed tired, losing his eye and going into shock had run his body over, but he was on the road to being freed from the confines of the clinic. Denise had said so right before leaving for the night.

Rick watched Thea as she sat at the foot of Carl's bed. With her hair pulled back, he could more accurately make out the shape of her face. It was round with high cheekbones and an expressive brow topped off with full lips and a pert nose that had a crook at the bridge...like she had broken it before.

She met his eyes once, and he smiled and looked at Carl. He hoped she didn't think he was staring...Rick was just hoping to figure her out. It was clear she wasn't scared, but she came off as a bit of a wallflower. Instead of dancing at the prom, he pictured her observing everyone and making notes in her head. If she was as clever as Eric and Aaron thought she was, the town would need her and Rick would be happy to find her a new job.

Carl drifted off to sleep and Thea collected the plates quietly and walked them out of the room and to the sink. Rick followed her and offered to dry them, hoping to ask her about why she was given teaching and not put on the supply runs.

She scrubbed the plates and forks with a brush and handed them silently to Rick. Suddenly he heard himself say what he was thinking without any sort of warm up or lead in, "Daryl told me that Aaron and Eric were impressed with how you survived for a year."

Thea turned off the water and turned to him with an unreadable look on her face. One of those expressive eyebrows raised, "I guess so. I didn't kill a bunch of roamers or anything. I just avoided any conflict. I did my best to be invisible."

"So...my question is why didn't you end up on the supply runs?"

Thea shook her head, he could tell she wasn't willing to talk about it and instead gave him a very vague answer, "I, um, Deanna...she gave me the choice. I'm not good at physical stuff. Clever or not. I just used what I could to my advantage. I'd be dead weight on a supply run. Nobody needs that."

Rick knew there was something she was leaving out...something she hadn't told anyone. While she dried her hands on a towel, he surprised her and himself by reaching out and taking her hand gently. She looked down and back up to him, like nobody had touched her for awhile.

"Thea...we're rebuilding this place. I haven't given everyone that didn't come here with me a fair shake. I considered everyone a liability instead of an asset. You're smart. You're clever. This town needs you. I want to get to know everyone and find them a job to flourish in. I think you can help me do that."

She shook her head, "How could someone like me possibly help someone like you?"

He didn't really have an answer for that. Rick realized he was still holding her hand when he saw something out of the corner of his eye through the window...he turned just in enough time to see Daryl stalking away from the clinic.

Thea followed his gaze and saw him, too.

* * *

Rick's blue eyes pleading with her to help him had struck her dumb. First of all, he took her hand. Something that hadn't been tried without her ripping her hand away for awhile, but this time she didn't move. She felt like a cat that had a blanket thrown over it.

Was he asking her to spy on people? To recruit people based on their strengths like Aaron, Eric and Daryl once had? Or was he asking her to help with something different all together?

Secondly, his eyes were so goddamn blue.

She he given him enough of the truth. She would be a dead weight on the supply runs. Thea had to be clever at the beginning to survive...because her body wouldn't let her run...because of what had happened five years before. The night that had not only broken most of her body, but also what was left of her spirit.

When Rick couldn't answer her and he turned to look out of the window, she saw something that surprised her more than the constable's touch. Daryl Dixon was walking away. He must have seen them through the window...what he thought he saw was a whole other problem.

Rick dropped her hand and Thea wanted to go after Daryl, but she'd never catch up with him. Instead, she just watched his figure getting smaller and smaller as it walked away from her.

She thought of ways to tell Rick the facts without telling him the whole story, "I had some surgeries awhile back. I can't run. I can walk quickly, but that's about it. I'd be amazing bait, and I'd probably would get eaten. That's why I had to be so clever to survive."

He sighed thickly, "Damn. I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

Thea shrugged, "Life."

Rick smiled, like he understood and he turned to walk back into Carl's room. Thea called to him, "I'd be happy to help in any way I can, Rick."

He turned and looked at her with a smirk, "I'm gonna hold you to that, Thea."

* * *

A/N: you guys are seriously amazing! Thanks for ALL the love! I'm so pleased you all like Thea and the story so much! She has a lot of things she doesn't want to talk about. Which one of the fellas will be able to get her to spill first? What is she hiding? Up next: Thea and Daryl.

So so many reviews! Thank you to: the four Guest users, aishiteru naru, Southern Nerd (Aw! So sweet! thank you!), SinfulRoses (We shall see ;), Angie B (Duly noted. Thea will make a choice, but will have a romance with both), enchantmentanjel, Kingi (thank you so!), Sarah, KikiBee22 (the time jump was dumb luck on my part! But I'm happy about it! :), Rebornrose1992, CLTex (Daryl and Thea will be awkward and sweet, while Rick and Thea will be hot and flirty)...you all are amazing!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

He didn't know why he had gone back to the clinic. Daryl thought that maybe he had a reason to talk to her about the supply runs.

He didn't even know why he had the overwhelming feeling to do that.

Seeing her through the window washing dishes with Rick, made Daryl feel indignant. Like it should've been him talking to her and drying the dishes that she washed. But when Rick took her hand, it had made him feel like a spy. Like he was watching something private and it wasn't meant for him to see.

Thea looked shocked that he touched her. Like she was scared. Those stormy, grey eyes went wide and her lips parted.

It was then he turned around and walked away. He couldn't watch any longer.

He was happy that Rick wanted to include everyone in the inner workings of Alexandria, and he had hoped recruiting would start back up soon. Daryl wanted this place to be a home, because he had never really had one before.

Then, it hit him.

In the dark, Daryl walked to the Monroe home. Only Spencer remained, and since the herd, he had made himself scarce. Daryl didn't blame him one bit, honestly.

After he knocked on the door, Spencer appeared after a few minutes. He had been drinking, "Hey man...everything okay?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah...Rick and I have been talkin' about gettin' some of the jobs reorganized. I know your Mom taped everybody before they got ta live here...I was wonderin' if I could have a look at 'em?"

Spencer shrugged and opened the door, "Sure. Want a drink?"

Daryl responded with a shrug and Spencer showed him into his mother's office...the same place where he and his group "auditioned" for the town. He found the camera and a stack of labeled tapes in a box beside it...he found the whole of his group, Denise, Olivia, Tobin...and then he saw her name...Althea Graham.

She had a little old lady name, no wonder she went by just "Thea."

Spencer came in with a tumbler of whiskey and handed it to him. Daryl nodded in thanks and Spencer must've caught a glimpse of what he had, "Poor Thea. My Dad adored her. The daughter he never had. He was so happy that Aiden had a thing for her."

Daryl started to set up the camera to playback the tape, "A thing?"

"The hots. A crush...whatever you'd call it. She was always nice to him, but he couldn't get a read on her other than that. He'd always bring her books and stuff when he went on runs."

Daryl nodded, and realized bringing her books made it look like he had a "thing" for her too. Soon the television screen fired on and Thea was seen on the couch that they had all been filmed on. She looked nervous, her hands fidgeted and her grey eyes darted around.

Deanna's voice came from off camera, "So...Althea..."

"Just Thea, please."

"Okay, Thea. Tell me about yourself. Let's start with your family?"

Thea looked down at her hands, "I, uh, never knew my Dad. My mom ran off when I was about four. I lived with my Grandmother until she passed and then I became a ward of the state of Pennsylvania."

Daryl heard the maternal concern in Deanna's voice, "And how old were you then?"

Thea continued to look at her hands, "Six. After that it was group homes and foster homes. I never got adopted. When I was in High School, I worked really hard and got a full scholarship and moved to Richmond."

"VCU?"

Thea nodded, "My end goal was wanting to be a professor. I never got there."

Daryl heard Deanna shuffle some papers, "So...Eric and Aaron found you in the book store you worked at. How long had you been there?"

Thea finally looked up and ticked off time on her fingers, "Just over ten months. I stayed awhile in my apartment, but it was in a more populated area and just not as safe. Plus, everything around there had been looted and there wasn't enough supply wise. I didn't want to risk being too far out and not being able to get back."

"Tell me about that...supply runs. Aaron and Eric thought you'd be a great member to the supply team."

She shrugged, "The bookstore was connected to a coffee shop and there was also a diner. Across the street, there was a small grocery. There was a lot of walking on ledges. I also made a pulley system for the grocery, that way I could leverage things that were too heavy for me. I boarded up all windows from the inside with the exception of the window in the upstairs room, where I stayed. I don't think I was particularly clever, I just avoided the roamers and tried to be invisible. I did have a rule though; don't go anywhere that you can't get out of. If it was a small building, I'd want two doors...large building four or more doors..."

Deanna chuckled, "That's a good rule. I have some ideas where to place you. Would you feel comfortable on the supply team?"

Daryl was surprised when Thea shook her head vehemently, "I...I had to avoid because I'm unable to run. Five years ago I was in an incident where I needed major surgeries. My pelvis was shattered...my back was broken, my nose...as well as one of my legs. I had a lot of physical therapy. I'd be useless on a run...a liability."

"What happened?"

Thea shook her head again, "I don't want to talk about it. I don't mean to be rude, I'm so thankful to be here. But I think if you could place me somewhere else, it would be for the best."

Suddenly the tape turned to static and white noise. Daryl had never heard her talk so much...to anyone. He remembered her looking at her hands, the look of hesitance on her face. That short video had given him a lot of insight into her life.

No wonder he saw a lot of himself in her. If it weren't for Merle, he would've more than likely ended up in the system...or juvenile detention. But luckily he had been too busy trying to keep Merle out of trouble to get into any of his own.

Spencer had fallen asleep on the couch, the bourbon still in his hand. Daryl took a sip of his own drink and popped in the next tape, not being able to shake the idea that Thea couldn't run if she needed to.

* * *

By the time dawn had come, Thea had drank a pot of coffee and was halfway into "The Pillars of the Earth." Rick had slept in the chair beside Carl, which she knew couldn't have been comfortable.

When Rosita showed up, Thea collected her four books and was getting ready to head home.

"Anything eventful happen?" Rosita asked, her gold hoop earrings clinking as she moved.

Thea flashed back to the night before...when Rick Grimes had took her hand in her own and looked at her with his bright blue eyes. She shook her head, "It was calm. I think Denise is sending Carl home soon."

Rosita smiled, "That's good. It also means we don't have to be here as much..."

Thea didn't think about that point...she would have a lot less to do. She picked up her stack of books and was saying goodbye to her friend when Rick popped his head out of the next room.

"You leaving?"

Thea nodded, "Yeah."

Rick smiled, "I think I'll go check on Judith. I'll walk with you."

She almost dropped her books.

He held the door open for her and she stepped out into the bright sunlight. Thea walked a few steps and Rick stopped her and put out his hand.

"Here. Let me carry half."

She gave him two and he looked down at them, studying the covers and titles.

"These look way over my head."

Thea laughed lightly, "I don't usually carry this many books around. I brought two for my shift, I was getting ready to finish one...and then Daryl dropped off two for me."

He seemed surprised that Daryl had done something like that, but didn't say anything. Thea smiled and continued on, "So, Rosita brought up the point that soon, we won't need to be at the clinic so much unless needed...and I am very much without work. I was thinking about what you said last nights about assets and liabilities and I would like to offer my services somehow. I could do pre-run recon or something. Help strategize...I don't know. I'm not much on a physical level, but I've got smarts and foresight."

Rick looked like he was mulling the idea, "Not a bad idea. Maybe we could pair you with someone. Daryl goes out frequently."

Thea thought about the immense awkwardness of her and Daryl alone in a car together, but then thought about how she could satisfy her curiosity about him at the same time. Maybe try and read him a bit more.

Who knows, maybe it would get less awkward?

* * *

Rick had been surprised that Daryl had taken Thea books. Daryl would do almost anything asked of him and see it through...but recently, he realized Daryl had started stepping out a bit more...even challenging Rick and Deanna's decision to suspend recruiting.

This being said, he was still usually grumpy all the time.

As he walked with Thea, he noticed a slight bobble in her step, not as far as a limp, but a bit of a hitch. Rick had wanted to press her for more information about her surgeries, most importantly, what had happened that she needed them?

He glanced at her profile and wondered if whatever happened to her, happened at the same time she broke her nose? The more Rick thought about it, the more he wondered how she he survived this long without being able to run? She'd be dead weight on a supply run, he knew she was right.

Thea came to a stop in front of her home, "Well...thank you for the food...and carrying my books."

Rick chuckled, realizing that she made it sound like they were teenagers in the 1950s going steady. He reached out and handed her books and she thanked him again.

He smiled, "You're welcome. Let me talk to Daryl...but we definitely want to get you in the right job. I think you have a lot to add."

"I guess I'll see you around, then."

Rick watched as she walked away and inside her home. She had done it again. Thea had this very remarkable way of making him want to know exactly what she was thinking. Sometimes she'd smile to herself just before she spoke and it made him want to know exactly what she found amusing.

* * *

Daryl spent a good portion of the night watching all the tapes. Even those of his group. He laughed at himself refusing to speak and holding on to that opossum that he had bagged on the way to town. When dawn came, he packed up the camera and the tapes and asked Spencer if he could take them for Rick to see.

A very hungover Spencer shrugged and covered his face with a couch pillow, "Sure. After all, Rick's running this show now."

As he was leaving with the box, he saw Rick walking away from the house that Thea shared with Denise and he felt his features darken. Daryl caught up with him and handed him the box. Rick looked at him quizzically, "What's all this?"

Daryl shrugged, "Well I...was thinkin' about what ya said. Ya know, about gettin' to know everybody? Then I remembered that Deanna taped the interviews..."

Rick nodded and smiled, "Daryl...this is genius."

"Well I don't know about all that."

His friend nodded, "I talked to Thea about runs...she'd like to help out somehow but evidently she is unable to physically run...surgeries or something. Anyway, she mentioned she wouldn't mind doing recon for supply runs, like casing a place...would you want to take her out sometime?"

Daryl was surprised that Thea had told him about her surgeries without having to watch the tape, "Yeah, sure. We won't be gettin' out of the car though. I'm not carrying her ass everywhere."

Rick cracked a smile, "Noted. Thank you for the tapes. I'm going to watch some and spend some time with Judy."

Daryl nodded, "No problem."

He watched Rick walk down the street to his own home and looked at Thea's house. He knew she probably wasn't asleep yet, it was her version of five p.m. Daryl considered trying to talk to her about going on runs with him, and walked up the path, to the front steps of her house.

And then turned right back around.

He made it to the sidewalk when he heard the door open and a familiar voice call out, "Hey...Daryl...wait."

Daryl turned to see Thea stepping carefully down the steps, trying not to move too quickly. He couldn't watch her try to get to him as fast as she could, so he took a few strides and met her in front of the steps, where she was standing on the second of four.

Thea looked down at him with a little smile, "You've gotta stop walking away. I can't catch up...I saw you through the window at the clinic last night...something wrong?"

Daryl looked down, slightly embarrassed that she had saw him the night before. He shrugged, "Just wanted to talk to ya about supply runs, is all. Rick just told me that ya'd want to plan them?"

He looked up in time to see a pull of amusement at her lips, "I mean, we can try, right? Do you want to come in? Talk? I'm making some breakfast...you hungry? I owe you that for the books..."

Daryl thought for a moment at how she looked in the video, looking down at her hands...he knew so much about her now, he felt like he had cheated. But there she was, the girl with the grey eyes and the little old lady name, asking him if he wanted to talk.

He didn't think he could refuse.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Wowzers guys! You sure do know how to make an OC fanfic writer feel the love! Thank you for the incredible amount of reads, favorites and follows. Much love to all of you!

Next Up: Daryl and Thea have breakfast, Thea and Rick get a little closer.

Super Duper Shout Outs to: Natalie Laukas, Angelicedg (it's the same thing ;), CLTex (lol, poor Rick and his romantic prowess!), Lorena di Natale, PCO9644 (wow! Thank you! I'm flattered ;), enchantmentanjel, PansyAndy (He'll get some love :), Jemstone 6259 (I'm so glad you like Thea...she is definetly going to be trying to help on the runs very soon :), Angie B (I'm glad Thea is fleshing out. I've been happy to get to know her...girl, my head is swimming too, lol :), Carpeted, gillyflower34 (She likes big books and she can not lie, lol!) and aishiteru naru.

Thanks and So much Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Thea walked into the kitchen and put the tea kettle on the stove. She was just making some instant oatmeal before heading up to bed. She had to abandon those plans momentarily, because she saw Daryl walk up her steps and then walk right back down. She walked as quickly as she could to try and catch him, to try and make him stop.

This was the second time in less than twelve hours that Daryl Dixon had walked towards her and then walked away. It was because of this, that Thea thought he probably had something to say.

She asked him in, and once in the kitchen, he sat at the marble island and just watched her pull down another small bowl and open another packet of instant oatmeal. Thea kept working on the food and asked, "So, I guess Rick told you I can't run."

Daryl nodded, his hair in his eyes, "Yeah. Why's that, anyway?"

Thea didn't like to talk about it. She had kept it close to the chest for so long that she thought that maybe this new world and way of life would allow her to keep to herself more. But now, things had changed in Alexandria, and evidently she wasn't invisible any more.

She couldn't run, because she was beaten within an inch of her life after leaving the bookstore one night almost five years before. Thea used to be a bit more talkative back then, especially excitable about books and would engage customers in conversation. One gentleman in particular would come in and chat, and asked her out one night. She declined, nicely.

But he had a history of violence.

Mostly against women.

When she had locked up the shop, he followed her to her car and slammed her on the ground, breaking her back. He kicked her continually, breaking her pelvis and leg. After calling her a "stuck up bitch," he punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

Her store manager found her the next morning.

What followed was years of surgeries, rehab and testifying against her assailant. He went to jail, presumably for a long time...but he was more than likely dead now.

After all of that, one would think Thea wouldn't trust anyone, let alone men ever again. Instead, it made her a better barometer at bad and good. She became very observant. Some people's true selves came through crystal clear, others were bullshit facades or people who had experiences that scarred them and they became guarded.

This is how Daryl Dixon came across. Something had happened to him at some point in his life that made him guarded...just like her. He also had this tough exterior and hints of a gentle...maybe even innocent quality...which alternately confused and compelled her.

She had never pursued Aiden...because she sensed something not quite right. So she never allowed herself to be too close or too friendly.

And so far, Rick Grimes, seemed to be a good man struggling with having to do bad things to survive with his children.

Thea broke from her reverie and shrugged, "Got banged up pretty bad."

Daryl looked like he was going to ask her more, but he didn't...for which she was thankful. The teakettle whistled and she turned to get it as she changed the subject, "I read quite a bit of one of the books you brought me."

* * *

Once he knew about her inability to run, Daryl noticed all the little things about her movements that were just slightly off. How she turned carefully, the little hitch in her step, how straight her posture was. They weren't obvious, but now they could not be unseen.

Thea had taken her sweet time answering him about what happened for it only to end in a shrug and that she got banged up.

But how?

He knew about secrets, he had a few of his own...and he had yet to talk to anybody about them. So, Daryl decided not to push and she decided to change the subject to the books he had brought her.

Thea slid one of the bowls of oatmeal across the counter to him, "Want some coffee?"

He nodded and she retrieved two coffee mugs and started the coffee maker. Daryl fiddled with his spoon and decided to speak, "I tried to look for the biggest ones...books I mean."

She didn't laugh at him, she just nodded and stirred her oatmeal, "I have always liked long stories. The ones with a lot of detail. I didn't have a lot of stability growing up. But I had a library card and an escape. I guess it's a comfort thing."

Daryl understood that...and suddenly wished he'd went to the library more.

He also felt the need to tell her the truth, "I, uh, I saw yer tape...we are tryin' to figure everythin' out...so I went to Deanna's. I watched everybody's. Even my own."

Thea stood up straight, a stoic look on her face, and looked him directly in the eye, "Well, I guess you know now. Why come and ask me?"

Daryl shrugged, "'Cause I...I don't know. I didn't have a lotta stability either."

He saw her stormy eyes soften a bit, "Yeah. I can tell."

"I think ya should go with me on a run sometime. We won't get outta the car. Just see what ya can do."

The coffee maker went off and she filled their mugs. When she reached to hand him one, their fingers grazed and she froze. The same way she had when he saw Rick take her hand. When he had a firm grip on the mug, Thea took back her hand quickly, but with a fleeting smile.

Daryl knew that look. He knew what it meant being scared to be touched...it meant someone had hurt Thea really badly.

Immediately, he wondered if she had any scars.

* * *

Rick sat on the couch at his house, Judith asleep against his chest as he watched a few of the tapes, beginning with the people that he had known the least about.

Althea Graham was the last of that group.

He learned a little more about her. Rick was surprised about her upbringing. Sure she was introverted and kept to herself...but you wouldn't think she had been shuffled back and forth as a ward of the state.

Mostly though, he couldn't stop looking at her profile and posture. She looked regal, like a lady in one of the novels she liked to read. Even though Thea was wearing an old oversized sweatshirt and beat up jeans...she had a stately air.

Rick wondered if her ten months alone had given her thoughts and habits just like when he, Carl and Michonne had encountered Morgan just after he had lost his son and before he had found his way to Alexandria?

When the tape ended with Thea refusing to be on the supply runs, Rick sat up gently with Judith and tried not to wake her. His head was swimming with Carl getting ready to come home, the dangerous men that Daryl had encountered on the road home, getting the town back in order...and finally the enigmatic Thea...who he had not paid that much attention to until the day before.

Rick and his group had been out too long before they came to Alexandria, and had gone without food or water for long stretches before Aaron found them. They were like feral animals. The transition to Alexandria was jarring; running water, Deanna's parties...beds and kitchens and everything they hadn't been able to use daily for almost two years.

And then there was Jessie.

He still carried a lot of guilt about that. He had been so wrapped up in her...that it was like he had morphed into his former friend Shane; except Rick had been successful in killing Jessie's husband...and later would make the decision that would kill her and both of her sons.

Thea didn't have a husband or family, but he didn't want to pressure and put her in a situation that she couldn't escape from. But that was the thing, it was an all hands on deck situation, everyone was needed. She had survived when everyone else hadn't and all the odds were stacked against her. She was a testament that brains were just as important as brawn.

Rick wasn't going to lie to himself, he found Thea intriguing. It was too soon after Jessie...even though that never really launched.

For some reason, he was afraid to feel anything for her; because his life had changed drastically from being the sherriff's deputy from sleepy King County. His life was dangerous, unforgiving...brutal.

It was just a bad idea.

That little knowing smile of Thea's stirred something inside of him. Rick wasn't sure what it was...he wanted to know what made her tick; but he had remembered her rule she had that he had seen on the video...don't go anywhere you can't get out of.

Rick sighed and picked Judith up carefully and put her in her bed, so he could try to get a hour in his own.

* * *

Thea fell into bed after an extremely awkward...almost charged goodbye with Daryl. He hadn't had a lot of stability either. She knew that already. She could recognize her own kind at one hundred paces.

But she had a feeling that he didn't tell a lot of people that.

They had decided to go out and make a plan for a future run the next day. Thea only had a bit of anxiety over the idea. She had not been outside the walls of Alexandria in over a year...what if she had grown complacent and somehow had become less quick than she already was?

Part of her was worried she would get them both killed. Alexandria could live without Thea, but not Daryl. If the world were like a game of chess; she was a lowly pawn...but he was a rook.

She managed to sleep, finally and woke up to Denise shaking her gently. Thea sat up bleary-eyed and said, "I'm up. I'm up."

Denise smiled gently and sat on the edge of her bed, "Got some good news, clinic hours are back to as needed. I sent Carl home today. So unless something, God forbid, catastrophic happens...you don't need to come in.

Thea nodded, she was happy for Rick and Carl...but now she will be a night owl with nothing left to do at night.

She was going to need more books.

"That is good news."

Denise looked contemplative and shrugged, "I, um, I think I am going to invite Tara over tonight. Would that be okay?"

Tara had become a regular fixture at their home and at the clinic, stopping by to see Denise whenever she had the time. Thea thought that it probably wouldn't be long before Tara moved in. The time moved differently these days with romantic relationships, it seemed.

"Sure. I'll make myself scarce."

Denise cracked a wry smile, "You don't have to do that, but thanks for offering. If you ever want to have someone over...like Rick...just let me know."

Thea felt like she had been hit by a bus. Rick? She shook her head, "Why would you think...I would have Rick over?"

"Rosita mentioned he walked you home...and Rick has asked me some questions so I just thought..."

"What questions?"

Denise went pink-cheeked and shrugged, "Just little stuff here and there...how old you are, if you and I were close...stuff like that."

Thea rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, "I think he's trying to get to know everyone a little bit more. He's wanting to find out everyone's strong suit so we can be assets. I think I might be planning runs with Daryl. They know about my...issues...for the most part."

Denise nodded, "I think you'd be good at it. You've always been a strategist. Able to see the whole game board. Just be careful. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know about the clinic. I will let you know if anything changes."

She thanked Denise and got up out of bed and went for a shower. Thea thought about her name on Rick's lips and the strange understanding that she and Daryl seemed to have.

Thea's world had changed drastically over the past few days...if she was good at seeing the whole game board...she had no idea what was coming next.

After eating a quick dinner of cold casserole and applesauce, Thea made her way across town to the gazebo that most of Reg's meetings took place in. He said it helped to clear his mind, set his foot on the right path. She did not want to be in Denise's way when Tara was over, so she thought she would go and read until sunset, and then maybe visit Rosita at her house.

The days were getting shorter, a sure sign that autumn would be coming. Soon, cold would be setting in and the fireplace at their home would get a lot of use.

After about an hour of reading, she heard footsteps coming and looked up from her book to see Rick coming her way. He must have been on patrol. He used to do it almost nightly and now that Carl was home it seemed like he was back to his old habits.

"Hey Thea."

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Hey."

Rick walked into the gazebo and sat beside her, "I guess you're not going to the clinic tonight?"

Thea shook her head and smiled,"Nope. And I bet you're happy Carl's back home."

"I am. Thank you for staying all night while he was there."

"Of course."

She marked her place in her book and he watched intently and asked, "So why are you out here?"

Thea shrugged, "Denise was having Tara over, I didn't want to be in the way...let them have some alone time."

Rick nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments. Thea studied him; he reeked of masculinity and she admitted to her self that she thought he was pretty handsome...even though he still scared the shit out of her.

"So...what is that book about?"

Thea looked down and touched the cover gently, "Uh, it's about the building of a Cathedral in 12th century England. It's historical fiction, but it talks a lot about Gothic architecture. I find it pretty interesting."

Rick smiled and shook his head, "I can see why you Reg got along so well."

Thea nodded, "He was a good man. A good mentor."

After another long moment of silence, Rick turned toward her and looked serious, "Daryl tells me you are going on a practice run tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Maybe try and see if I have any sort of...insight."

Rick took her hand in his and once again she froze and was worried she was going to start trembling. He sighed, "I don't want to make you feel pressured. I don't want to put you in a position you couldn't get out of."

Thea recognized a version of her own rule and knew then that Rick had also watched the tape from Deanna's, "I know...Daryl and I aren't going to get out of the car. Just watch. Take notes."

"Are you good with a gun?"

She shrugged...proficient perhaps. Thea wouldn't call herself good by any stretch of the imagination, "I can use a gun. Yes."

Thea looked up and Rick held her gaze for a moment, and squeezed her hand, "If you're not comfortable...we can find you another job."

She didn't want him to worry about her. She didn't think she was worth worrying about...Daryl on the other hand...he was worth worrying about.

"We'll be okay, Rick. We won't go that far out."

For some reason, she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch his face to comfort him. He smiled, and nodded.

He let go of her hand and she found herself wishing he hadn't, she forgot how a gentle touch could feel. It had made her feel a little less lonely. Cared about.

As he stood up, he smiled at her, "Let's talk tomorrow. When you all get back. We will go from there."

Thea nodded and bid him a good night and watched him walk away. Rick Grimes literally walked off into the pink and orange sunset.

Her heart bottomed out into her stomach; a feeling she hadn't had in quite some time.

Butterflies.

* * *

A/N: you guys are amazing! Thank you for all of the love! I'm completely overwhelmed :). So this chapter, you found out what she was hiding. Next chapter; lots of Thea and Daryl. Please let me know how I'm doing ;)

Super Duper Shout Outs to: Natalie Laukas, CLTex, LiasionFan2, Inkaholic4U, PsychoBeachGirl88, Angelicedg, Dawn, Jemstone6259, enchantmentanjel, ViolentChick2011 and gillyflower34! Thank you all for your reviews! Please keep them coming :)

I should be back Wednesday or Thursday with this story. Will be updating "Simple Twists" tomorrow and then "The Country Singer."

Thanks and Love!

Leah P

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Thea spent the night on Abraham and Rosita's couch. She was hoping she gave Tara and Denise enough time alone. Rosita woke her up at dawn and she made her way back home.

When she arrived at the house, Denise and Tara were drinking coffee in the kitchen. Denise gave her a look and shook her head, "Where were you all night?"

Thea shrugged, "I wanted to give you some space. I went to see Tara and ended up accidentally crashing there."

She poured herself a cup of coffee and watched Denise and Tara gently interact with each other. They seemed...at peace. Thea remembered Jeremy, her one and only serious, long-term boyfriend. They met senior year at VCU and stayed together for over three years and once upon a time, her apartment had also been his.

It had been so long...almost nine years since she allowed herself to feel for someone else; but within the past two days, two men had made her feel different emotions. Daryl compelled her and Rick had given her butterflies.

Thea had wondered if that side of her had shut down; but obviously it hadn't. Her mind had been so full with the feelings she dreamed about both of them while on Rosita's couch.

While sipping her coffee, she remembered that she was to do a little recon with Daryl in a few hours. Thea excused herself from the kitchen and went upstairs to shower.

She was nervous, she thought there could easily be something that went wrong. Thea hadn't been out in awhile, she worried that her senses weren't as sharp as they were a year ago and all the cleverness Aaron and Eric had witnessed was setting her up to fail.

Thea dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, beat up jeans and her faithful sneakers after tying her dark blonde hair in a low ponytail and made her way back downstairs. Tara had shown herself out, and Denise was readying herself for the day ahead at the clinic.

"You know this is your place, too. You don't have to completely leave when Tara comes over. We are totally capable of being respectful and handling ourselves."

Thea smiled and poured another cup of coffee, " I know. I had every intention of coming home. I just want you guys to have your time and me not being some sort of lurker. Being social isn't my forte."

Denise shrugged, "It's seems you've made a few more friends recently."

She sighed, she didn't have a real answer for that, "I, uh...it's just that this town has gotten smaller. There's no being invisible anymore. Everybody has to pitch in. I'm actually going out on recon with Daryl today."

Denise pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "That sounds like the socially awkward Olympics, by the way."

Thea couldn't help but laugh, Denise knew enough about her to know that she clammed up easily and that Daryl was perpetually gruff and stand-offish.

As Denise left for her work day, Thea stepped out onto the front porch and sat on the front step. It was a pretty day, not a cloud in sight and when she turned her head, she saw a familiar form.

Rick Grimes was walking with purpose towards her.

She hadn't been expecting him, but this had become his m.o. in the past couple of days. Thea shot to her feet, bobbled and immediately fell, but was caught unceremoniously by Rick. He held on to her, helping her straighten up, his arms around her.

Thea was so embarrassed. She should've known that moving quickly didn't work in her favor. His blue eyes were full of concern, but he didn't let go immediately.

"Easy, tiger."

Thea finally go a hold of herself and managed an embarrassed smile, "Sorry...sometimes I forget I can't just pop up."

He finally let go of her, but they still stood close, "I...just came by to bring you this..."

Rick handed her a .45 caliber handgun in a hip holster. Thea looked down and took it from him gently, "Thanks."

"I know you're going out today. Daryl's more than capable...but just in case you get in a sticky situation...do you have a knife, too?"

Thea nodded, "Yeah."

She actually had two. The hunting knife at her hip and the buck knife in her back pocket.

Rick looked down at the gun, then back up at her with a small smile pulling at his lips. It was then the butterflies returned and fluttered from her stomach and into her ribcage.

She liked his face...a lot. The stubble and hints of gray in his hair along with his bright, blue eyes. Thea felt her own face grow hot and the desire to turn and run bubble up inside her.

"Be safe out there today. Tell Daryl not to go too far out, it's just practice."

He smiled and turned to walk away. Thea nodded in agreement, "Will do..."

* * *

Daryl spent most of his morning getting the car ready for his and Thea's test run. Binoculars, guns, water. He was interested to see if Thea was as good as Aaron and Eric thought her to be.

When he was making his way to Thea's house, he saw her with Rick. His arms were around her like he was helping her back up...but the way she was looking at him made him think silently, "It figures."

He held himself back a bit, waiting for Rick to walk away. Once his friend had made his way to the sidewalk, Daryl picked up the pace.

Rick saw him and smiled, "Hey. I was just dropping off a gun for Thea. Do me a favor Daryl..."

Daryl nodded, "Okay."

"Keep an eye on Thea. Don't go too far out the first time."

He nodded again, "Ya got it."

By the time he got to her porch, she had buckled on the holster of the gun and looked at him and smiled. It wasn't the same look she had given Rick, but it was still warm and made him feel something he couldn't pin point.

"Hey there."

All Daryl could do was nod, "Hey. Ya ready?"

Thea shrugged, "As I'll ever be."

They walked down the street in silence and got in the car. Soon, Spencer opened the gate for them with a wave. They drove passed the pikes and the new sign that Rick had made for the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

Daryl turned to look at her and she was looking out of the window curiously. If he rolled the window down he was sure she would poke her head out and let the wind hit her face.

"Ya ain't been out in awhile?"

Thea shook her head and turned to look at him, "Only to help build the walls for the herd."

He wondered in the back of his mind, what it would be like if Thea looked at him the way she looked at Rick? Would it make him retreat? Or would he become more bold?

They came up to a grocery, some place they had scouted before...but he wanted to know her take. He pulled in to the parking lot and handed her the binoculars. She shook her head, "I don't need them. Not for this one. It only has two doors. That place is too big to only have two doors. If we were talking a gas station, it would be okay. But I bet you had trouble getting in and out of this one, didn't you?"

Daryl nodded, that he had. Luckily Aaron and Glenn had been with him, "What if we had gone through the roof? Dropped down?"

Thea shrugged, "Yeah, you could do that. But you are assuming the roof is solid...intact. I wouldn't send more than two people up at a time. Even then you'd have to have a pulley system to lift everything you wanted out."

Daryl looked at her closely, "And ya did that before, right? The pulleys?"

Thea nodded, "Yeah. I don't have a lot of strength. It helped me a lot."

"So ya wouldn't go in there?"

Thea shook her head, "Not without plenty of back up and plenty of planning. I'd try to find out as much as I could before going in all willy-nilly."

He almost laughed out loud at her terminology, but instead, he just nodded and drove a bit further down I-270. Thea sat in the passenger seat, her right elbow leaned near the window and her cheek rested against her balled up hand.

"So, uh, why don't ya talk about yer surgeries?"

Thea shrugged, and spoke plainly, "Do you like talking about your past?"

He shook his head, he did not. Daryl thought that perhaps she would tell him more after she had made him breakfast the other morning...but now he knew just how alike they were.

He now also knew how it felt when people tried to talk to him, and he wasn't nearly as pretty and nice as Thea was.

Daryl was broke from his reverie by the front right tire blowing out. As he stopped the car, he sighed heavily and Thea looked at him curiously, "Need my help?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I got it. Stay in the car, okay?"

Thea looked a little peeved, but relented. She obviously thought that Daryl didn't think she was capable, but that wasn't it at all...he just didn't want her to get spooked about going on runs. He actually wanted all of this to work out. Daryl Dixon wanted to know more about Thea, and the way he saw it...this was the best way to do it.

Besides. There wasn't Rick Grimes drawing her attention away.

Daryl felt awful about saying that about his best friend...someone who he considered a brother. As he got out of the car and pulled the patched is spare tire out of the trunk, he saw Thea roll down the window and hang her head outside to watch him.

"So...I hope I didn't come off like a raging bitch about my past..."

He removed what was left of the flat tire and shook his head, "I get it. No need ta apologize."

Thea rested her head on her arms, "I honestly don't know if I'll ever be able to talk about it. I went to a therapist at one point and there was no use. I clammed up...as always."

As he jacked up the car to put on the new tire, he felt bold, "So what happened with yer mom?"

Thea sat up a little, "She was young. Never really wanted to be a mother. Ran off. Probably drugs or something...or a man."

"My mom died. Fell asleep holdin' a cigarette. Dad did time in the state pen. He was as mean as a snake anyhow. My older brother took care of me when he came of age. Sometimes I think I woulda been better off in the system."

Thea's eyes softened a bit and she shrugged, "I don't know. It was rough. I ended up in foster care and group homes. It wasn't the best, and it wasn't the worst. I just knew I had to get out. Make my own way."

Daryl nodded and finished putting the tire on. As he lowered the jack, he heard something in the near distance...motorcycles.

He looked up to Thea and her eyes widened with worry, "Grab the guns. We need ta get to the trees."

Thea shook her head, "Daryl...I can't run."

He threw the tire tools into the back seat and opened the passenger side door and helped her out. She looked scared, and immediately, he felt guilty.

Daryl took her face in his hands and made her look at him, "We have ta get off the road. I can carry ya."

Thea's gray eyes studied his features for a moment and she nodded, "Ok...okay."

He turned around and allowed her to climb on his back, his arms linked around her legs and Thea held on to the guns. Daryl hustled the both of them out of the road and into the cover of the trees.

* * *

A/N: hello lovelies! Next up: Thea and Daryl try to make it back home. Some real romance in the next chapter, too.

You guys are great! Thank you all for the reads, the favorites, the follows and reviews :). You know how to make a fangirl feel loved :)!

Super special shout outs to: StrangersAngel (aw thanks! More Daryl next chappie!), Angie B (Kissyfaces next chapter...but with who?), CLTex (she and Rosita will be getting closer. I enjoy writing female friendships just as much as I love romance :), Inkaholic4u (lots more Daryl next chapter, too :), Rebornrose1992 (I feel the same way!), Angelicedg (perhaps, perhaps!), Jemstone6259 (I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you liked this chapter too!), TheFaceOfAlison (lol, the "other place" ;), and enchantmentanjel (here it is!)

Please let me know what you think :).

Love,

LeahP!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Thea's heart leaped up in her throat, she didn't like how worried Daryl was. He carried her off the road to the tree line of the woods. Daryl put her down and they hid behind a broad white oak tree. Thea pressed herself against the tree and poked her head out, while Daryl stood close behind her.

The motorcycles neared and came to a halt near their car. Luckily they had all of the weapons they brought with them and none were left in the vehicle. Men could be heard walking and talking, they wore leather and had guns. Thea felt herself tense up and Daryl put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

One of the men wandered close to the tree line and looked into the woods. Thea turned around quietly, too scared to look. Daryl lowered his head to hers and put two fingers over her lips, urging her to be quiet. She pushed herself to breathe evenly, even though her heart was now pounding in her ears.

As Daryl watched the road intently, it gave Thea the chance to study his face. He wasn't the same handsome as Rick, but she appreciated the roughness of him...and he seemed to be gruff, but kind. She liked his hands, too.

Thea heard a door slam and an engine attempt to start, Daryl shook his head and grumbled lowly, "Shit."

Soon, the motorcycles revved up again along with the car engine turning over, Daryl looked disheartened and Thea felt her stomach bottom out. As the group sped away, Daryl hung his head and didn't look at her.

"They took the fuckin' car."

Thea shrugged and tried to be positive, "We can make it back before nightfall."

"I brought ya out here. Ya weren't supposed ta get out of the car."

She reached out to him, hoping to comfort him. Thea touched his face gently and he looked somewhere between surprised and scared, "Hey, I'm not hopeless. I can walk quickly. You can give me a piggy back ride if we need to go faster...but maybe we should try to find a car first...before all of that. We can work this problem out together, okay?"

Thea was still touching his face. Why was she still touching his face?

Daryl nodded, "Okay."

Thea dropped her hand quickly, denying herself the urge to pull him to her.

* * *

He couldn't believe those assholes had hot-wired the car.

He couldn't be sure...but he got the feeling they were from the same group that he, Sasha and Abraham had encountered after trying to lead the herd away.

Thea remained positive, even though she was clearly shaken up by the experience. Daryl saw her tense a little and touched her shoulder, when the man surveyed the woods, she had turned around to face him, her back up against the big oak tree.

Her lips, pink and full trembled and her grey eyes went wide with fear. Daryl touched her mouth with his fingers, trying to keep her quiet. Her lips were soft, and immediately he realized she probably didn't want him to touch her.

But then, after the men had retreated, she touched his face with her hand. She was gentle and warm...and she was trying to make him feel better. Thea didn't seem afraid of him or disgusted by him.

He had never really known that much about women. There hadn't been that many in his life; but Thea seemed different...attainable. Like someone who could understand him...and the things he had been through.

Part of him was curious of what would happen if he had pressed her against that tree?

Instead, he carried her back up to the road and they started walking. Most of the cars were rusted and burned out, and for about a mile, they did not see anything of interest. Daryl offered her some water from the canteen and she thanked him.

"So those men...on the motorcycles...I got the feeling you have encountered them before?"

Daryl kept walking and nodded, "The day the herd passed through...we were headed back. Got stopped by some men on motorcycles. Wanted to kill us. I took care of 'em...same way I set the pond on fire when we got back."

He saw Thea screw the cap back on the canteen and smile a little, "The rocket launcher?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

"That's impressive. You're pretty handy with that thing."

He thought he might blush for the first time in his life, but he just shrugged.

Thea could walk quickly, but he still noticed all her little learned movements. He thought it was probably from physical therapy. He liked how she didn't make a huge deal over it, how instead of worrying she insisted that they could still make it back before nightfall.

They didn't talk for awhile and another mile in, she spied a small gas station, and nodded towards it, "You guys been in there?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Awhile back. Mostly smokes and liquor...car stuff."

"Any wine?"

He looked at her curiously and stopped in the middle of the road and shrugged, "Yeah. I think so. Been some time though."

Thea smiled, "I've had a hankering for some wine. Would you mind...?"

"If ya wanna. We should make it quick though."

She agreed, "Okay."

* * *

Thea waited as Daryl went in first, making sure the shop was clear. He waved her in and saw what he meant. There wasn't too much left. She maneuvered quietly around the store, looking around. Daryl pocketed a few packages of cigarettes, while she walked to the refrigerated cases.

Broken glass was everywhere, mostly bottles. Thea opened one of the cases and found a sad six pack of Seagram's wine coolers and couldn't help but laugh. It reminded her of college parties and girls who couldn't handle their liquor. There was also a bottle of Boone's Farm Strawberry Hill, which was the first alcohol she ever tried at sixteen. This also made her laugh.

Daryl walked over curiously, "Whatcha laughin' at?"

Thea turned to him and smiled after pulling the bottle out of the case, "The cheapest, girliest shit ever. Also the first thing I ever got drunk on."

"When was that?"

"Sixteen years old at my friend's house. My foster parents were nonplussed. I ended up in a group home after that."

Daryl shook his head, "Ya don't strike me as a hell raiser."

Thea agreed, "I'm not. But being a teenager wasn't easy. I still pushed back. I've always been bookish, but at that time I wanted to be like everyone else...and there was peer pressure."

Daryl took the bottle from her and put it in his bag, "See anythin' else?"

Thea walked around the counter and went behind it, no red wine, but beggars couldn't be choosers. She looked through the cabinets under the register and searched in the dark with her hands, finding little packets and one large one.

She smiled, as the large package was beef jerky...the little ones were condoms.

Thea covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. She definitely wasn't going to tell Daryl Dixon about the rubbers, but decided to take them back to Denise anyway...in case anybody needed them at the clinic.

She shoved them in her pockets, Denise would crack up when she emptied them on the marble island in the kitchen. Thea would probably get a decent laugh, too.

When she was done she stood up carefully, and Daryl smiled when she held up the beef jerky, "I figure we can split it on the way home."

When they got back out on the road, Thea ripped open the bag and offered him the first piece. Daryl reached his hand in and pulled out a piece and she followed suit. They walked and ate for another two miles, stopping to look into cars or see if they would turn over.

Thea wiped the sweat from her brow, the late summer heat was thick and suffocating. Daryl offered her another drink from the canteen and she stopped for just a moment.

"Ya okay?"

Thea nodded, "I'm just hot."

She took her hair down, it was sticking to the back of her neck. She tied it up higher like a cheerleader took the canteen from him and allowed herself a long pull of water.

They had about another mile to go.

* * *

Daryl looked at Thea with concern, she hadn't had to walk that far in some time, but she was just stubborn enough not to say that something was wrong.

He watched as she pulled up her hair, and he caught sight of a shiny packet sticking out of her pocket. Daryl looked closer and realized it was a condom.

She had a condom in her pocket.

Daryl wasn't going to bring it up...but it definitely piqued his curiosity. Mostly...who was she planning on using it with?

He remembered walking up to her house that morning, finding her looking at Rick in that way that she had never looked at him.

Rick was a far better choice. He had been married, had kids...Daryl hadn't really come into his own until the world went to hell.

Thea took a sip of water, now sporting a high ponytail and handed the canteen back to him, "We're almost there. I'm surprised we haven't had more issues with roamers."

He nodded, they'd only seen one while they were in the car. They started walking again, and Thea spoke up, "I was really hoping for some red wine. My kingdom for a horse, I guess."

Daryl shook his head, "What?"

Melanie shrugged, "It's Shakespeare. It's when a character wanted to trade his kingdom, which was valuable, for something simple. I guess mine is closer to my kingdom for red wine, ice cream and PBS."

Daryl made a mental note; he couldn't help with the other two, but he could keep an eye out for the red wine.

They walked that final mile, Thea looked exhausted, but happy to see the gates of Alexandria in the distance. When they got closer, Spencer opened the gate and Rick appeared and marched out to meet them.

"Did you guys have trouble? Where's the car?"

Daryl looked at Thea and then back at Rick, "We had a flat. Then motorcycles came. We hid in the woods. They hot wired the car."

Rick put his hands on his hips, "You think-"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. I do."

Rick looked concerned and waved them in. Daryl noticed a bit of a pronounced limp in Thea's step. She had walked almost five miles in the Virginia heat.

Once the gate was shut, Rick put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay? You hurting?"

Thea wiped her brow again and shrugged, "I'll be okay. I just need to take a load off. Maybe some ibuprofen."

Rick nodded, "You go on home, alright? I'll be by in a bit."

Thea nodded and as she turned, Daryl called after her, "Hey Thea...wait up."

She stopped and let him catch up. He took the bottle of wine of his bag and handed it to her, "Uh, here."

Thea took it from him and smiled, "Thanks...hey, do me a favor. Let me get this chilled and...would you like to share it with me? Come over around nine?"

Daryl felt struck dumb. She wanted to see him tonight? Drink wine?

He nodded, "Okay."

She smiled and walked in the direction of her home after saying goodbye. Daryl turned around and went with Rick, wondering exactly what was going to happen when he went to Thea's house.

* * *

Rick paced back and forth in his living room, feeling disconcerted by the news that Daryl had brought back. The motorcycle men...again.

Poor Thea had gotten more than she bargained for going out on that recon. Daryl felt terrible about it. They both saw her limping back to her house, but she made no fuss.

Rick realized she was probably made of tougher stuff than he gave her credit for.

They decided on beefing up the guard duties and also training more with rifles for long range shooting. Rick didn't want Alexandria to be full of sitting ducks, they had come so far since the herd and the wolves...but it was hard to plan before they knew exactly who they were dealing with, but knew it was only a matter of time before they were found.

As Daryl left the house, Rick checked in with Carl and Michonne who were keeping an eye on Judith. Carl had rebounded nicely once he got home, but was still learning to get used to his new situation.

Rick wanted to pop out quickly to talk to Thea. Daryl said he was impressed with her as a whole. She thought things out, she stayed positive...she didn't care about having to walk five miles back home.

When he reached her door, he could hear laughter coming from the kitchen and Denise's voice telling him to come in. By the time he hit the kitchen, both Thea and Denise were in hysterics. Thea's cheeks were pink and she was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so much.

Denise straightened a bit when she saw Rick, "Oh hey...is Carl okay?"

Rick nodded, "He's doing great, actually. I just got done talking to Daryl...wanted to talk to Thea about their outing today."

Thea had stopped laughing and nodded, "Alright? Do you mind if we sit in the living room? I should probably take a load off."

Rick nodded, "Sure."

Denise shoved her hands in her pockets and nodded, "I'm going to the clinic, I'll bring you back some ibuprofen. Thanks for the...stuff you found today."

They walked into the living room and Thea took off her shoes and sat down slowly. She was still limping.

Rick sat down next to her and tried to get a read on how she was feeling. As usual, the girl gave no indication, "So...what was so funny?"

Thea stifled a laugh with the back of her hand, "I happened upon some things for the clinic while we were out. Denise made a joke. We both found it funny."

Rick felt a curious smile pull at his lips, "What things?"

Thea looked at her hands and not at him and smiled, "Um, uh...about twenty magnum sized condoms."

Rick wasn't expecting that answer.

Thea shook her head, "I'm not repeating the joke though."

He could tell she was slightly embarrassed by the topic, but it was nice to see her laughing when he came in. She had a infectious laugh.

"I just came by to check in with you...about the run. I'm sorry you had to walk so much."

Thea shrugged, "We got back okay. We didn't even have to brain anything. I found beef jerky and a bottle of really cheap wine. I'd call it a win...even though it makes me nervous when Daryl thinks something is wrong...the men on the motorcycles unnerved him...and that unnerved me."

Rick could understand that. He studied her profile for a few moments and wondered why it had taken him so long to pay attention to her. She was smart, forthright...and she had a nice smile when she felt comfortable with someone.

Which he noticed she had started becoming more comfortable with him...but not as comfortable as she was with Denise. Which made him wholly curious about who she was behind that reserved personality around people she trusted.

"Well, we're going to beef up guard watches and also rifle training...which you might be good at."

Thea smiled and shrugged, "True. No running required."

He did something he knew would get her attention, he took her hand in his. Thea's eyes went wide again, and she turned to him, but continued to look down at their hands. Rick let his curiosity take over and he tipped her chin up so her gray eyes could meet his.

"I want you to be honest with me...if you're not comfortable with something, tell me."

Thea gave a small nod, "I will."

She looked down again, but didn't pull away. Rick found himself leaning a bit closer to her, their noses inches apart.

"Rick..."

"What?"

"I uh, I'm not sure what's happening here."

He couldn't help but smile, "I think...I mean, I know I'm curious about you."

Thea smiled that familiar secret smile, "Why? Why now?"

Rick shrugged, "Because I want to know what you're thinking...that smile of yours is like the goddamn Mona Lisa. I want to make you laugh like Denise did."

* * *

Rick Grimes was getting ready to kiss her.

Thea felt the butterflies winging all the way to her throat. His blue eyes were boring holes through her, his breath tickled at her cheek.

It had been years since she'd been properly kissed. Of course she was curious about being in the handsome, rugged arms of Alexandria's proven leader...what red blooded woman wouldn't?

Thea looked up again and met his eyes, her pulse quickening. She prayed for the ability to be bold. Rick found her lips with his own, kissing her sweetly...testing out the waters. Once again, she froze, hoping she wouldn't spoil the moment.

She enjoyed the stubble on his face and the slight scratching against her own skin. Thea opened her mouth against his, allowing him to have full access. Her hands cupped his face, and his arms snaked around her, pulling her closer to him.

They didn't break apart, instead, their foreheads rested together as they took in what just happened. Thea swooned like one of the ladies in her historical fiction novels, she was going to be thinking about this...well, until it happened again.

She smiled gently, even at the thought.

Rick touched her cheek gently, "I've got to patrol tonight...but maybe tomorrow morning we could meet at the gazebo, spend a little more time together?"

Thea nodded, "I'd like that."

"Sunrise?"

She nodded in agreement and Rick kissed her again softly, before showing himself out of the house.

Thea touched her lips gently with her fingers replaying the moment in her head, a small smile dancing there.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! Just to be clear...there will be romance with both for Thea, so all you Daryl fans be ready ;). It is a love triangle after all! Next up: Strawberry Hill with Daryl and a chat with Rosita ;) any guesses to what the joke Denise told was?

You all blow me away. Thank you for the constant support, follows, favorites and reviews. You are the best!

Super Special Shout Outs to: Gillyflower34 (you know I got you;), CLTex, wolfkibagirl69,Kingi, Jemstone6259, zaii, enchantmentanjel, cappiesgirl23, ThisIsWhereIScreamFrom (oh, she will be romanced by both, but will choose one;), BreenaBelle-xoxo, EmmalovesDemetri and TheFaceOfAlison (Girl, I feel the same way!)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Daryl had gone to Carol's and taken a shower there...she fed him and asked him about the run with Thea. He had never been good talking about stuff...especially not about women. Carol was the only person he knew that he could drop his exterior wall and be the slightest bit vulnerable with.

He sat at her table and Carol placed a cup of coffee in front of him, "Anything you want to talk about? You seem distracted."

Daryl shrugged, "Well...Thea found a bottle of wine. She asked me if I wanted to share it."

Carol sat across from him, a smirk on her face, "Oh really?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Supposed ta go over there tonight."

She teased him warmly, "Do you need the birds and the bees talk?"

He chuckled lowly, "Somethin' like that I guess. I'm just...not sure what she wants."

Carol shrugged, "Maybe she just wants a friend. Or someone to drink with."

Daryl nodded, "Maybe."

"Want to take her a few more books?"

He spent the rest of his time with Carol, looking through her bookshelves. He didn't have the guts to say to his friend what he really thought about Thea; that he was interested in her but total shit at relating to most people. That he wanted her to look at him the way she looked at Rick. That he didn't want to get hurt if he put himself out there.

Daryl had spent his life being broken, being shut off...but now there was this stormy eyed girl that had his attention, and he thought she might be broken like him, too.

And he had no idea what to do with those feelings...the urges to pull her to him. He'd never really been in a relationship. There had been drunken trysts, mostly clothed and not that many. But Thea...she made him feel different...like he wanted to hold her hand and keep her safe.

Practically second grade emotions, but he had no idea how to process them.

After finding two books, he made his way to Thea's house, the sun finally descending and the sky was a sherbet-y orange. When he knocked on her door, Denise answered, a wry smile on her lips.

"Come on in, I was just headed out. Thea will be down in a minute. I got her to take an Epsom salt bath for her legs."

Daryl walked in and felt a little guilty that she was hurting because they had to walk all the way back to town, "She in a lot of pain?"

Denise shrugged and grabbed her tote bag from the kitchen island, "If she is, she isn't saying anything. Girl is as stubborn as they come...and even more independent."

He hung out by the sink, the books in his hands. Denise said goodbye and a few moments later, Thea came hobbling into the kitchen wearing striped pajama pants and a gray tank top. Her hair was down and she smiled when she saw him.

Daryl almost dropped the books.

"Hey. I'm glad you're here. Ready for some wine?"

He nodded quietly, recognizing a long incision scar along her spine that started from her neck and disappeared down the back of her shirt. She did have scars...and wondered if there were others.

She pulled the bottle out of the refrigerator and got out two wine glasses. After unscrewing the lid, she poured two of the pinkest glasses of wine he ever saw.

"I'm surprised you never ran into this when you were younger. It's pretty much the gold standard for cheap, underage drinking."

Thea walked a glass over to him and he noticed how gray her eyes were in that moment. He accepted the glass with a nod, their fingertips brushing softly. She looked down and saw the books, and immediately smiled.

"Did you bring those for me?"

He nodded, feeling a certain rush knowing that he prompted the smile on her lips. Daryl handed them to her and she turned them over, reading the back summaries. She looked up and smiled again, "Thank you, Daryl."

He nodded, he had the distinct urge to pull her to him, to feel every muscle in her body pressed against his.

Instead, he took a sip of the pink wine. It tasted like kool-aid and he could see why teenage girls would drink it. Thea waved him into the living room, and they sat on the couch together.

Daryl watched as she sipped the wine, her small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't get the words to form. Finally, he spit it out, "I'm sorry about today."

"None of it was your fault."

Daryl shook his head, "I shouldn't have taken ya out there."

Thea smiled, "I wanted to go. I want to help. Truth is...I liked being out there with you. I felt useful."

Daryl smiled, he liked hearing that, "Ya did...stay in the background for so long."

"I'm not too good around a lot of people. I have had a lot of time alone. Truth is...it wasn't til the town got smaller that I wanted to be noticed. I'm not content with being a Wallflower any more."

* * *

Thea was in trouble.

She kissed Rick on that same couch just hours earlier, and the pull to jump on Daryl Dixon now existed.

She had been curious about him for some time. And today out in the woods, she realized just how attracted she was to him.

And to Rick.

Thea felt like a total skank.

While she was overtly attracted to Rick and his masculinity...it was the gentle, brooding aspects of Daryl that got to her. Rick was talkative, made moves...was self assured enough to take what he wanted; almost literally in the case of Jessie Anderson.

Daryl was more like her. He was awkward and he made her look like a chatterbox by comparison. But she liked him...she liked his quiet strength, the thoughtfulness that he brought her books. She was sure that he felt it too...that they had emotional similarities, maybe even some scars to show.

Daryl nodded at her, "That scar...on yer back...how far does it go?"

Thea took a sip of liquid courage and inhaled, "Uh...to my tailbone. I have a matching one on my legs. I had to have a lot of corrective surgeries. Titanium rods and stuff."

Daryl nodded and Thea looked at her hands, "You got any scars?"

He sipped his own wine and nodded...she wondered if he did it for courage, too?

When her glass was empty, Thea went back into the kitchen for the bottle and walked back in. She refilled her glass and leaned over to top his off and when she did, he touched her neck lightly, his finger traced the scar.

She felt her eyes go wide with his touch. His fingers were rough, but gentle. Without speaking she sat up and backed closer to him, pulling her long hair to one side to let him see. His finger traced down her spine, over her clothes...all the way to her lower back.

Thea shut her eyes, the hair on her arms stood up at his touch. Soon she felt his breath on her shoulder as he leaned forward to get his wine glass.

"I still want to know who did this ta ya."

Thea shook her head, "I never said anyone did this."

Daryl took a sip of strawberry wine, "Ya didn't have ta. If it was an accident...something ya were born with...ya'd talk about it. But I know it was someone...'cause that's how I am, too."

Thea was struck by his words and felt her heart drop, "S-someone...hurt you?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. I don't talk about with no one. But for some reason...I feel like at some point...I could talk about it with ya."

Thea realized exactly why she was drawn to him. They were cut from the same cloth. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, knowing his secrets were so close to her own, "I'll show you mine...if you show me yours."

He smiled and wiped some of her tears away with the tip of his thumb, "Maybe soon. Ain't nobody here seen them. I'm not good at getting close to people. Besides, ya should probably buy me dinner first if yer wanting somethin' like that."

Daryl laughed lowly, and Thea smiled as he broke the tension, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Daryl had come close to leaning in and kissing her. But he wasn't brave enough. Having her trust meant more at the moment.

He helped her dry her tears, though...and soon she put her legs in his lap, rolling up the leg of her pajama pants and showing him the scar that went from her ankle to her knee.

Like with the one on her back, he traced it with his finger, gently. He liked his skin close to hers.

Her scars were neat and streamlined. His were jagged and angry and raised. Daryl wanted to know who had hurt her and why. Why would anyone hurt someone so quiet and kind?

The best thing about the night though, is that she did look at him the way she had looked at Rick. Maybe it was curiosity, but she wanted to be near him and he was alright with that.

After her second glass of Strawberry Hill, Thea had moved closer to him, her body turned inward to his, "Daryl...?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew we were alike. I felt it."

He nodded; he had felt it, too. He knew then and there he'd protect her in any way possible. If she needed to run, he'd happily carry her.

And as for her proposition of showing him her scars if he showed her his...it took everything in his being not to peel the clothes from her skin and taking her in. There was in no way, not even covered in scars, that she wasn't beautiful.

He worried that he'd scare her, or be too rough. He hadn't wanted to be touched in some time. She was the first woman in years to arouse such a desire in him.

When they had finished off the bottle, Daryl decided it was time to go, he didn't want to push it too far too fast. Besides, Thea was a little bit drunk in an adorable sort of way.

When she walked him to the door, she leaned against the entrance way wall and caught his hand in hers.

He had never been much on hand holding. But he could find himself getting used to it with her. Thea smiled and offered, "I can make dinner tomorrow...if you'd want to talk again."

Daryl found the offer hard to pass up, "Alright."

She touched his face gently and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Christ Almighty, he wanted to press her against that wall and kiss her deeply. Instead he just nodded and said goodnight, knowing that he needed to take it slow.

When he got back to Aaron and Eric's where he tended to crash when he was in town, he had a hell of a time trying to sleep. All he could think about was the look in her grey eyes.

* * *

Thea awoke the next morning on the couch, her head foggy from the wine. Normally, two glasses wouldn't phase her...but it had been a long time since she had drank like that.

She liked it when Daryl touched her. She remembered his fingers on her neck and back, tracing the scars. She also liked it when Rick kissed her...and she remembered that she was supposed to meet him at sunrise.

As she went upstairs to brush her teeth and wash her face and change into normal clothes...she thought about the dangerous path she was on.

Two men...who were best friends...who thrilled her in different ways. Rick was confident and handsome, while she and Daryl shared the same darkness and he had a roughness she liked.

It could easily explode in her face. It could easily tear them apart...assuming it wasn't a high school contest between them to see who could get in her pants first.

Neither of them struck her as being capable of being that way, though.

She had read too many bodice rippers and stories of betrayal. Someone like her, mousy and scarred would never be able to incite something dramatic between two friends...could she? She was hardly Helen of Troy.

Thea picked up a book and left the house and made it to the gazebo just before the sunrise. She got lost in her own thoughts about her feelings for both Daryl and Rick.

And before she knew it, Rick appeared in a denim shirt, his holster slung low at his hips. He walked surely towards her with a smile at his lips.

He was so handsome. It was hard not to get completely taken in. All Thea could do was smile dumbly as he sat beside her, he didn't even say hello, he just kissed her, taking her breath away.

When he pulled away he smiled and touched her cheek gently, "Been thinking about doing that since last night."

Thea suddenly felt herself get really shy, he was so forward. She looked down at her hands and he tipped her chin up to look at him, "Hey...you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah...it's just...I'm thinking about things too much. I um...it's been awhile."

Rick shrugged, "Do you want to take it slower? I don't have a lot of time between the kids and the town...but we can try to spend a little more time together...if you want."

Thea smiled, "That could be nice. It's just...you're the leader and you're incredibly good-looking and I'm not much of anything and I'm still trying to figure all of this out."

Rick laughed at her rambling and covered her hands with his, "Thea...you are so much more than you think. You're brainy and mysterious...and pretty...not to mention tough. Yeah...I definitely think you're tough."

Thea smiled a little, not the appraisal of pretty, but him calling her tough. Rick smiled, "How about coffee...every morning...right here?"

She nodded, "Okay. I'll bring the coffee."

Thea was hoping to buy time to suss out her feelings for both Rick and Daryl, and hopefully without anything blowing up in her face...or either of theirs.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I have to say I'm rather blown away by the amount of people who would be okay with Thea keeping them both or having a three-way. Which is sexy and challenging...we'd just have to figure out how to write it ;).

Please keep the favorites, follows and reviews coming! I love them all!

Super Special Shout Outs to: the two Guests, Angie B, Angelicedg, CLTex,enchantmentanjel, PsychoBeachGirl88, Em, BreenaBelle-xoxo, Hawkgirl and TheFaceOfAlison :) Thank you all you are lovely!

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo

P.S. If any are you are staunchly team Daryl, I've started a story called "The Redhead and The Redneck"...it's set in a non-zombie world. I'd love it if you'd check it out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Rick had Thea on the brain most of the night. There was something about her that he couldn't pin point...but mostly he liked her mysterious smile and her no fuss attitude...along with her gray eyes. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure she was the only person he had met that had gray eyes.

After he kissed her on the couch, he was keen to do it again. So imagine his confusion when he saw her the next morning and she had become shy and unsure.

He was positive that she thought it was too soon after Jessie...and she didn't want to be a rebound, of sorts.

Or...Thea was just shy and cautious. It didn't bother him to get to know her a bit better, even though time wasn't what it used to be.

One thing was certain...he hadn't been able to get her out of his head for days; and kissing her only made him more curious. Every morning he would meet her for coffee. It sounded like a nice ritual; maybe sometime she could have breakfast with his kids and get to know them, too.

They sat in the gazebo and watched the sun come up. Thea sat close to him, her hip against his. Rick put his arm around the back of the bench on which they sat...his arm essentially around her. He didn't know how this worked in this world, that if they could manage to get to know one another while they fought walkers, other people and tried to eat, sleep and survive.

But he was willing to try.

"So, what did you do the rest of the night?"

Thea shrugged, "Denise took care of me. Brought me some ibuprofen and made me soak in Epsom salt. Then Daryl came over for a bit. I found a bottle of really terrible wine on the run yesterday and offered to split it with him."

Rick's ears perked up when she said she and Daryl drank together...his friend had never been much on socializing, so he wondered if Daryl had noticed Thea, too.

"I'm thinking that maybe you shouldn't go on runs. It took a lot out of you."

Thea shrugged, "Truth is, Rick...I liked being out there. I told Daryl the same thing. I felt useful. It was a nice feeling, no matter the discomfort that came with it. It's time I stepped up. Town has gotten smaller. I want some sort of responsibility."

She said it so firmly, he couldn't disagree with her. He knew that if it weren't for his attraction to her, he would've asked everyone to help. But he wanted to protect her. Rick didn't question her willingness or her mettle...he just questioned putting her in situations where she may need to run and couldn't.

They sat in silence for a few moments and Rick found himself playing with a few strands of her hair. She didn't seem to mind.

Together they planned to meet again the next morning at the same time, Thea would bring the coffee and he made a note to bring her a little something special. Before they parted, Thea leaned over and kissed him sweetly...he could tell it took everything in her to make such a move.

"Tomorrow then?"

He nodded, "I can't wait."

* * *

After meeting with Rick, Thea walked herself and all of her conflicting thoughts to the place where Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara lived. Rosita looked surprised to see her, but still welcomed her in warmly.

Thea told Rosita about her time out in the world with Daryl, drinking wine and subsequently meeting up with Rick that morning.

She left out the parts about kissing Rick and Daryl touching her, though.

Rosita poured her some coffee and looked impressed, "Denise mentioned at the clinic you had some trouble? With your legs?"

Thea nodded and looked down at her coffee cup, "Yeah. I made it back though. Was in a lot of pain yesterday."

Rosita smiled and leaned against the counter, "And I bet you said nothing."

Thea nodded again and tried to change the subject, "How is everything around here?"

Rosita shrugged, her enthusiasm went down a notch, "Since the herd...since he came back...Abraham has been off...different. It's like he's not all there when we're together...during sex."

Thea felt her eyes go wide. She had never really had conversations like this with another female...she knew it happened though, and she was happy Rosita trusted her enough to talk to her about it.

Maybe Rosita could in turn help her with her problem.

"Well...from what I've heard...it was rough out there. The herd. The men on the road...maybe he's stressed?"

Rosita looked down, "That's just the thing...I used to help with that. I'm worried that...there might be someone else."

Thea couldn't imagine it, Rosita was totally sexy. She wished she was as ballsy and confident as her...in all areas. Maybe this whole thing with Rick and Daryl would be easier to figure out if she were.

She knew two things: she was attracted to both of them and she was infinitely curious about how she'd feel beneath them.

And it made her feel wrong. Totally and utterly wrong. Women like Thea didn't...and shouldn't...think like that.

"I...I mean, have you tried to talk to him?"

Rosita shook her head, "He doesn't really talk all that much...at least not about feelings or us. I'm just in my head so much that everything just keeps going round and round."

Thea nodded, she understood that feeling. Rosita looked at her and smiled, "You've got a secret, don't you? It's written all over your face."

She shrugged, she was sure to be seen through if she attempted to lie.

"I mean...I understand about the overthinking."

Rosita eyed her playfully, "This is about Daryl isn't?"

Thea shook her head, she wished it was that easy. She clammed up, as per usual. She should've known that talking to Rosita about two very prominent men would be more than she bargained for.

Luckily for her; Tara and Eugene appeared and pulled them into a discussion about the latter moving past the mullet hairdo he sported. Thea enjoyed most of the early afternoon there and then popped in to see Denise at the clinic and asking her if she needed any help.

Her roommate looked surprised when she mentioned that Daryl was coming over that evening for dinner.

"Do you need me to make myself scarce?"

Thea shook her head, it was probably better if Denise stayed...she was less likely to pounce on Daryl while her friend was there.

"No, you don't have to."

Denise smiled, "I should probably tell you...Tara and I have been talking about living together."

Thea was a little surprised, but at the same time wasn't, "Would she move in with us?"

Denise smiled again, "I wanted to talk to you, first. If you'd be okay with it...yeah. If not, I could see if we could move into the space upstairs here...which would work well too."

Thea really had no dog in this race, "I'm fine with whatever you decide. I'm happy for you."

Denise smiled and pulled Thea in for a hug, "How about I make myself scarce tonight. Talk to Tara. You and Daryl enjoy your dinner. We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

Thea nodded and patted Denise's back, "Okay. Have a good night."

She had been hit with a lot of emotions in just a day. Thea would miss living with Denise if she chose to move into the clinic. She had been a good friend...supportive.

But she had to remind herself that they would still live on the same street, within walking distance.

On the way home, Thea stopped by the food pantry and the armory to see if Olivia had anything she could make for dinner. The food supply had been dwindling a bit and Alexandria had begun to think long term by planting crops and vegetables, and it was why continued supply runs were necessary. The only thing is that the team was having to go further and further away to find anything.

There wasn't much to choose from, so Thea just got some dried red beans from the pantry, she and Denise had a nice sized bag of rice at home.

As she walked back home with her food and her book, she caught sight of Daryl, Rick and Michonne on the front porch of Rick's house. Immediately, she felt her face flush seeing them together after having illicit thoughts about both of them all day.

She felt herself shift into her full speed until she got safely into her own home.

* * *

Daryl walked to Thea and Denise's home around sundown carrying a plastic Tupperware container with some of Carol's cookies she had made.

He didn't know what he was doing...there is no way he would be able to act on the things he felt for her...especially after knowing she talked with Rick that very morning. Rick had mentioned it in passing while they were discussing town business on his porch.

Daryl hadn't a snowball's chance in hell with Thea, not while his friend was after her, too.

And frankly he didn't know how to feel about that; but he knew he didn't want to stay away from her.

When he knocked on her door, Thea answered with a bright smile; like she had been wanting to see him all day.

"Hey. Come in...dinner's ready. It's nothing spectacular."

Daryl didn't mind, with her around food wasn't his focus. Her hair was down again and she was wearing beat up jeans and a snug, black t-shirt. He sat on the stool at the island, the same way he had when she had made breakfast the other morning. He noticed the way her hips moved, and the curve of her breast when she turned around to smile at him.

He questioned whether or not he'd truly know what to do if he ever got his hands on her.

"How's your day been?" She asked as she sat a bowl of beans and rice in front of him. He shrugged and watched as she fixed her own bowl.

"Better now."

Daryl watched as she almost dropped her food and caught it unceremoniously with a shy smile and asked, "How was yers?"

Thea sat down beside him and shrugged, "I think Denise is gonna be moving into the clinic...with Tara. Or Tara is moving in here, but I'm not sure why that would happen...no body wants a third wheel."

"You don't wanna live alone?"

She sighed thickly, "I'd been alone for so long...I'd finally gotten used to Denise. It seems weird, but no...I don't really want to live alone. But it's not like we don't live on the same street. It's not like she is moving across country."

Up until recently, it hadn't mattered much to Daryl to be alone. But all of this madness had given him some sort of family; so he understood in a way.

After dinner was done, Thea cleaned up the dishes and he helped to put them away. There was something so simple about standing side by side with her, washing dishes. As she dried her hands on a towel she nodded to the plastic container he had brought with him, "What's that?"

Daryl realized just how close they were, that he could pull her to him so easily, "Uh, Carol. She sent 'em. Been bakin' again."

Thea smiled, "She is amazing. She probably made them out of canned celery or something."

He couldn't help but chuckle, because there was some truth to her statement...Carol had become really creative trying to help the people in town from going crazy eating mush and foraging for food.

Thea looked up at him, the smile suddenly vanished from her face; like she realized their physical proximity, too. She used her upper body strength and pulled herself up on the kitchen counter to sit and soon they were eye to eye.

To his surprise, she reached out for him. Her hand pulled him closer to her by his leather vest. He couldn't really even look at her, he didn't know what to do. Daryl had never felt this way about another person before.

Thea touched his face gently, "Do you feel it too? Whatever this is?"

She pressed her hand to his chest and then to her own. Daryl nodded, but didn't know what to say. Her hand brushed some of his hair from his face and he saw her smile, "Say something..."

He shook his head and looked down, "I, uh, I just...don't know if I'd be good for ya, Thea."

She looked down and dropped her hands, "What if it's the other way around?"

Daryl almost laughed aloud with the insinuation that she wouldn't be good for him. He tipped her chin up, and met her gray eyes with his own. This is what he wanted...what he hoped for...he wasn't about to let her get away.

"Problem is...yer way too good for me. Ain't no way around that."

She closed the gap between them, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Thea pressed her forehead to his, their noses touched.

"I'm scared, too. But maybe we should feel this out."

Daryl's hands went from the marble counter to her lower back, her good leg wrapped around his ass. He liked how she felt pressed against him, it was better than he had imagined. His mouth hovered above hers and one of his hands traveled to her face, where he traced her lower lip with his thumb, "Ya sure?"

Thea just nodded and leaned in, pressing her mouth to his. The kiss was timid at first, her lips were smooth and warm. Daryl didn't know how to touch her, he was worried he'd hurt her or somehow sully her.

She pulled away with a smile, "Want to go in the living room?"

He nodded, even at this point, he didn't care where he was...just as long as he could kiss her again. Daryl picked her up from the counter, his hands under her ass and walked her into the living room.

* * *

Thea's heart leaped, she liked the way he smelled...like grass and sun and a little bit of smoke. She'd never been so forward in her entire life...she'd never been the aggressor.

It was just hanging in the air between them, the great pink elephant in the room.

Daryl gently placed her on the couch, sliding on top of her carefully. She liked it. She liked the feel of his weight on her. She liked his arms around her and his hands touching her lightly, like she might break.

Her hands tangled in his hair and pulled it away from his face, "Ah...there you are."

Once again he didn't look at her, he looked down. Thea smiled, "Something wrong?"

Daryl shrugged, "I just ain't ever been good at this kind of thing."

Thea ran her hands up the lean muscle of his arms, "Me either. I'm a novice at best."

He shook his head, "I don't believe that."

She opted for transparency, "I've only ever had one boyfriend. Ten years ago. Haven't done much more than kiss anybody since then."

Thea thought about what she just said, and realized she would've been hesitant to admit something like that to Rick.

Then she chided herself, it wasn't the time to think of Rick at that moment.

Thea put her arms around him and smiled, "It doesn't matter. Right now matters."

Daryl leaned down and kissed her lips and Thea opened her mouth to him gently. Soon they were full on making out, like high schoolers on a summer night. Their hands were everywhere, hers in his hair and on his ass...while his tested boundaries over her shirt while he kissed her neck.

It was sweet...almost soulful.

Rick looked at her like he wanted to eat her alive. It thrilled her...but Daryl was quite the opposite. He was careful and measured, she would have never expected that from him...the gruff and tough man he was.

Daryl rested his head against hers and combed her hair with his fingers, "You gonna tell me who hurt you?"

Thea shrugged, "Maybe soon. You gonna show me your scars? I made you dinner."

Daryl chuckled lowly, "Yeah. Maybe soon. Can I ask ya something?"

She nodded and he sighed, "Spencer...he said his brother had a thing for ya...why didn't ya ever go after him?"

Thea thought for a moment and spoke honestly, "Aiden was nice...but there was something about him I didn't trust. I couldn't ever tell Reg that...I never let myself get too close."

Daryl looked away, "What about Rick?"

She felt like the wind got knocked out of her, "Rick?"

Daryl sighed, "I know I ain't got a real chance. Not with him after ya. He's my best friend...my brother. I can see it."

Thea looked at him in disbelief, "It's different...you're both different. And it's confusing. I feel...a connection to you, like you'd understand me. But he...terrifies me because I don't know why he'd have any interest."

Daryl shook his head and sat up, "Come On, Thea. Those eyes of yers. That damn half smile. It's like catnip."

He got up and she followed him, "Wait...why are you leaving?"

"'Cause he's a better choice. I know it. So do ya. Ain't no use in it."

Thea shook her head, "You don't know that. We can figure this out...is this because I won't tell you?"

He turned around, "He doesn't know does he?"

"No. He doesn't. I haven't told anyone."

Daryl shrugged and when he put his hand on the doorknob, Thea lost her cool.

"Fine. If it makes a big damn difference to you...some guy beat the shit out of me after work. I didn't want to go out with him. He threw me on the ground. Kicked me over and over. Punched me in the face and called me a stuck up bitch. Does that make you feel better? Knowing that?"

* * *

It didn't make him feel better.

At all.

Mostly he wanted to find the guy and kill him, if he wasn't already dead. Daryl turned around and saw that she had turned away from him and was crying into her hands.

He was just trying to save himself by walking away. She admitted that she was attracted to Rick, too. He thought that by walking away...he was giving her an out.

But she didn't let him off that easy.

Daryl walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and she stepped away, "I don't talk about it, because I don't like to give him power. He took a lot away from me. I had to learn how to walk again. I had to spend months in a rehab because I didn't have a family to look after me. So yeah. I don't like to talk about it. But now you know. And Rick doesn't."

He thought about how close they had been, just moments before...and he had to go and piss her off. Typical Daryl Dixon destruction of good things.

"Thea...I'm sorry. I just...know how this is gonna go."

She shook her head, "How could you when I don't even know? I feel something for you, and you're just going to give up? And yeah...there might be something for Rick, too. I'm confused as hell. But I know I like being close to you."

Daryl didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know if he could wait and see her go through her feelings with both of them. He didn't know if he could stand to see her with Rick. He didn't know if he could put his friendship on the line like that.

But what he did know, is that she felt good. Being with her made him feel good...wanted.

He wanted to stick it out, but if it didn't go his way, he didn't know if he could stand by and watch.

Thea turned around and sighed, her face was red and wet with tears, "I don't know how to navigate this. But right now...I don't belong to anybody. Maybe we can feel our way through this? I don't want to come between you two. If it's not good for either of you, I can fade into the background again. Maybe if we can all be honest...we can all figure this out together?"

Daryl didn't know if it was possible, but he nodded anyway, "We don't have ta make a decision tonight, I guess."

Thea nodded, "Will you stay a little while longer? We don't have to do anything. I just don't want you to go...just yet."

He nodded and followed her back into the living room where they sat on the couch. He couldn't imagine someone beating her that badly; she was so gentle and quiet. His daddy had beaten him as a kid; she'd probably find it just as unimaginable.

Maybe someday soon, he'd tell her about it. Show her his scars.

But for tonight, they weren't going to make any decisions...and he was okay with that.

* * *

A/N: hi loves! You guys blow me away. Thank you so much for all the love and support. So we may be taking a trip to the unconventional. So while Rick and Daryl may not be involved with each other...they respect each other and both care about Thea. I've been doing some research on polyamory...which, my search history has become, a-hem, colorful. So I'm thinking it's going to be a testing of waters for all involved and it might go on for a bit. Eventually someone will make a decision...but until then...let the exploring and sexiness begin!

Up Next: Thea and Rick. Thea comes clean to Rosita. Daryl and Rick discuss their friendship and their feelings for the same girl.

Super Special Shout outs to: CLTex, StrangersAngel, Angelicedg, BreenaBelle-xoxo, Hawkgirl, enchantmentanjel, Guest, Kingi (passion pop sounds delicious!), Misss Teller-Ortiz-Dixon (that could work! And in this world...anything goes, right?), TheFaceOfAlison and Fandomloveall.

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo

P.S. I've just begun a Daryl/OC AU fic called "The Redhead and The Redneck" as well as my on going Rick/OC AU fic called "Simple Twists of Fate". I'd be honored if you all checked them out! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Thea didn't sleep. She felt so conflicted by her feelings for both Rick and Daryl.

Daryl had left in the wee hours of the morning, they barely even touched the rest of the night and talked; that is before he left. Thea caught him by the wrist before his hand touched the doorknob and without hesitation, he pressed her against the entrance way wall.

His hands went to her face and he murmured, "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know..."

She Ihad never had this problem before. Quite frankly, she felt like the town slut. Women like her didn't have problems like this. At least, bookish wallflowers didn't have this problem when society existed...when the world wasn't so small.

Thea couldn't even look at him, "I'm sorry, Daryl."

She realized that both of them...the feelings for them were completely different but ended up the same. She and Daryl had something below surface...something in her recognized something in him and vice versa...like magnets.

Rick on the other hand...swooning and butterflies. He was the handsome alpha male...and she liked his duty to his family and the town...and his brotherhood with Daryl.

And therein lies the rub.

Daryl didn't let go of her, he pressed himself against her. It broke her heart that he was willing to walk away. For her, for Rick...to protect his own heart, thinking he would lose no matter what.

Some selfish, unknown part of her wanted him to try, to stick with her until she figured this all out. But what she knew is...there could really be no winners. This whole thing was destined to fail. She chose Rick...Daryl would lose his friend. She chose Daryl, maybe the same.

But she knew, better than anyone...that the real relationship was between Rick and Daryl; and she should just fade back into the background.

She was already way in over her head. Thea only knew about men what she read in books...she wouldn't deign to set out like this...not someone like her. It only took 90 percent of the world's population to die to make her more noticeable.

He tipped her chin up with his finger, just as he had done while she had sat on the kitchen counter. Daryl's hair was in his face again, almost completely covering his eyes, "Do I have half a chance?"

Thea nodded slowly, she thought so. Whatever this was it pulled her in to be the aggressor, it made her want to touch him and be near him.

"I, uh, think you do. Daryl...you feel this. It doesn't even need words. I only...I don't want you to be jealous and I definitely don't want you and Rick to...I'll talk to him. You talk to him. I can easily fade to the background if you both decide. You all are important. Everyone knows that."

Daryl shook his head, "It ain't gonna be easy ta ignore ya. I'm always gonna look out for ya."

Thea felt her heart drop, he was so incredibly sweet, "We'll figure it all out."

She said it aloud, hoping to make herself believe it. Daryl nodded and rested his head against hers. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her temple and murmured his good night.

Thea watched him walk out the door, her stomach in knots knowing she had no promises to make him, Rick...anyone.

She laid awake for hours amongst her books, thinking about Rick's intensity and Daryl's surprising gentleness. How each of them made her feel.

Mostly, she thought about what to say to Rick in a few hours. When she was supposed to bring the coffee. Thea tried to distract herself by reading and finishing "The Pillars of the Earth" and moving on to "Les Miserables."

Finally she got up to dress and make the coffee. She put her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs to brew enough to fill the thermos she had. There was neither hide nor hair of Denise, but she did grab some of the little oatcakes her friend liked to make every week.

The cookies that Carol had made were still on the counter.

Thea left as soon as the sky hinted at pink. She couldn't stay in the house much longer or the flashes of memory of the night prior would drive her mad. She walked to the gazebo without a book, but instead the thermos and the bag of baked treats.

When she got there, Rick was already there...bearded and handsome. He smiled when he saw her and the butterflies presented themselves again.

Along with some guilt. She was going to have to tell him.

"Good morning."

Thea sat down beside him and nodded, "Good morning. I brought the coffee and some of these little things Denise bakes. Good breakfast, something about complex carbs."

Rick took the thermos from her and placed a fat, purple and white violet on a short, thin stem in her hand. She immediately felt herself flush.

"There's not much by way of flowers...but I found this on the way. Thought you could press it in one of your books."

Thea swooned, it was a simple gesture, if not a little old fashioned...but it completely thrilled her, "Thank you."

Rick poured the plastic lid full of coffee and handed it to her, "Did you have a good night?"

Thea took a sip of the coffee, realizing she couldn't look at him, "Rick...I uh...saw Daryl last night."

He looked at her like he didn't quite understand, "Saw...like...like this?"

Rick pointed to her and back to him and she nodded, "I...uh...I'm actually fairly confused about all of this."

He shook his head, "He's my brother."

Thea agreed, "I know. It's why I'm telling you. I'm not going to lie...or use. I have feelings for the both of you."

Rick stood up, flashes of disconcertion on his face, "So what? You want the both of us? It doesn't work that way."

She sighed, "I know it doesn't. But I'm not laying claim to anything. Maybe you should talk to him and work it out. If it's not worth it...I'll go back to being wallpaper. I'm okay with it. I know how you and him feel about each other. I just don't want jealousy or heartbreak."

* * *

Rick was having a hard time processing exactly what Thea was saying. She had "seen" his best friend...his right hand...the night before.

What in the hell did that entail? Kissing...sex?

Although, he didn't think it was likely of the latter. Hell, he didn't think this was likely of Daryl at all. Thea was looking down at her hands, something he noticed she did...a lot. While he wasn't happy with the situation...he appreciated her honesty.

"Thea...I'm not sure what you are saying."

She shook her head, "I don't know what I'm saying either. I've never, ever thought anything like this would happen to me. I haven't dated anyone in ten years. I'm awful at this. But I can't lie."

Rick started to pace, and wanted to laugh that his prime objective this morning was to maybe get to second base, "So. This is it? Between us? You like him?"

Thea sighed, "I like you both. For different reasons...but the same overall feelings. It's a mess. I know."

Rick continued to pace, "Did you sleep with him?"

She looked like she had been backhanded, but ended up shaking it off, "No."

Another moment went by and she spoke up, "Maybe we all need to take a step back. There are a lot of feelings involved. I think you should talk to him. You all decide what it's worth."

She stood up, leaving the coffee and the baked goods on the bench. She still had the violet in her hand, "I, uh, guess I'll go on. I'll be around if anyone wants to talk."

Rick caught her by the waist before she could walk away, "Wait...just wait."

He didn't know what to say, he only knew that he was drawn to her. He liked her determination and the hidden strength. He liked her honesty. He liked the way she carried books around and didn't make fusses. He liked her gray eyes and the way she felt against him.

He wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Say I talk to Daryl. What's the best thing that can happen?"

Thea shrugged, "We all go on. No jealousy. All honesty. We feel this out...figure it out. Whatever happens there's no hard feelings."

"Even if you may end up with neither of us?"

She nodded, "I'm used to being alone, Rick. I have survived a lot more than just that."

He couldn't help but smile, there was a lot to what she said, "I mean, we can talk. If he'll listen."

Thea smirked, that knowing little half smile, "I think he will try to. It's uncharted territory for sure...for all of us."

He couldn't help himself and leaned in to kiss her. She looked tousled and pretty and her lips were slightly parted. He didn't like that she thought of herself as wall paper, she was so much more than just a background player.

Thea's hands traveled to his hair, her fingers twisting in it. The kiss was different from the times before...there was heat and ferocity; and he knew that everything she said was true.

And Rick had to admit to himself; he wanted her...badly...and she wanted him, too.

Thea groaned a little with pleasure when he kissed her ear and continued down her neck, just fueling him even more. He wanted to take her into the nearest house and satisfy his curiosities about what she looked like out of her clothes and if he could make her moan his name.

"Rick..."

He kissed her lips again, "Yeah?"

"I should probably go before...we get carried away..."

He sighed, she was probably right. She chuckled lowly and they parted, "If you talk to Daryl and if you all come to...terms or a conclusion...however you want to say it...you all know where to find me."

Rick tried to settle down, she had riled him up pretty good. He took a deep breath and nodded while he put his hands on his hips, "Yeah."

Thea nodded towards the coffee and the mini muffins, "Enjoy breakfast. I'll see you around?"

He nodded and watched as she walked away, the little hobble in her step barely visible; but he noticed. Now that he saw her, he saw all of her.

Rick sat at the gazebo and thought about what to say to his best friend, and now in some way...his rival. He never thought something would happen like this. The only women Daryl had ever allowed himself to be open to were Carol and Beth Greene. His friend had changed after the latter's death at Grady Memorial, and Rick had often wondered what it all had meant for Daryl.

Daryl Dixon had always been gruff...and a loner. He'd never shown that much interest in anyone before; and he was surprised about Thea.

The whole thing was surprising.

After he finished the coffee, Rick took the food and the thermos back to his home. He was running through the options of what to say to Daryl and realized he didn't have quite as much time as he thought, because Daryl was sitting on his front porch looking anxious.

The kids were at Carol's house, so Rick solemnly waved him in without speaking. When they got to the kitchen, Rick put the thermos in the sink and waited for Daryl to say something...but he didn't.

Rick turned around and put his hands on his hips, "I know why you're here."

Daryl just nodded, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

His friend crossed his arms over his chest, "What're ya thinkin'?"

Rick sighed, "That I don't like sharing."

"Me either."

"That being said, I'm not going to stay away from her...but I don't want to lose you. You're my family, Daryl. My best soldier."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't want ta stay away from her either."

Rick paced, "If we continue, do you think it's possible we can spend time with her separately...no judgement, no sabotage, no jealousy. See how it plays out?"

"Rick, I ain't felt like this before. I don't know what I'm gonna do. But ya know me. I'm gonna be protective...of her...and ya."

He smiled, knowing Daryl meant it, "She said...that if we weren't okay, she'd move to the background. So if you and me can't come to an agreement...I say we stop it all...right now."

Daryl shrugged, "I don't see myself not trying. I care about her."

Rick knew the feeling, "I think we should spend time with her. Feel it out like she says. If either one of us wants to walk away, so be it. But we don't hinder each other...and let her choose."

"The best man wins sorta thing."

Rick nodded. Thea hadn't lied about the uncharted territory. This was about the weirdest conversation he'd ever had.

* * *

Thea was moving pretty slow by the time she got to Rosita's. Eugene let her in, remarking that it was the first time he's ever seen her without a book.

Rosita was in the kitchen wearing a pink bathrobe, "I thought I might see you. Tara told me that she and Denise were talking about moving in together at the clinic. Thought you'd want to talk."

Thea nodded, yes, that was something that was currently happening in her world. But it wasn't the most troublesome, "Yeah...I do need to talk. But it's something more...crazy."

Rosita's eyebrow arched in curiosity, "Let's go in the backyard. I'll bring the coffee."

They sat at the patio furniture away from the ears of Eugene or Abraham and Thea told Rosita the whole story.

Rosita looked floored, "I've got to give it to you, T. That's...crazy. I didn't think you'd have something like that in you."

She nodded, she didn't think she'd have something like that in herself, "Yeah. I feel like a slut."

Rosita shook her head, "Don't let that rule you. You were incredibly honest. That's empowering. You know what you want...well, not completely...but you were honest about that, too. Sluts don't care about feelings, or friendship or loyalty. Besides...ball's in their court, right?"

Thea nodded, there was some truth in all of that. Rosita looked curious and leaned forward with a sly smile, "How's the kissing? I can't imagine Daryl kissing anyone."

She smiled, remembering how he touched her, "Um...well. They're different. Rick is exciting and Daryl is really gentle. I can't believe I'm having this conversation..."

After coffee with Rosita, Thea stopped in to say hello to Denise at the clinic. Tara was with her and it felt more and more evident that they would be living together there. She couldn't blame Denise, Tara was cute and funny and she also understood the weight of time. With the world the way it was...relationships went quickly when folks coupled up.

Here she was, trying to make sense of her feelings when others were throwing caution to the wind and going with their guts.

Thea's gut was obviously confused...just like her mind was.

After dropping in at the clinic, Thea walked back to her house. When she approached, she saw a familiar figure on her front step. It was Daryl.

He looked tired, maybe even a little hesitant to be there. Daryl looked up when Thea approached and stood up quickly. She nodded and smiled, "I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

Daryl shrugged, "Didn't sleep. But I just got done talking to Rick."

Thea felt her eyes go wide, "Come inside. Let's talk."

She walked up the steps carefully and he followed her. Neither of them talked until they got indoors. She leaned against the marble counter and asked, "So...how did it go?"

He shrugged, "We talked a bit. Decided neither of us was gonna stand in the other's way. That we'd let ya choose...Rick and I...we're family, Thea."

She nodded, "I know. I appreciate that about you two. Want something to drink?"

Daryl nodded and she filled a glass with water. When she turned around, Daryl was right in front of her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"How do we do this...Thea?"

Thea handed him the glass and she thought for a moment, "I actually don't know. I guess we talk. Get to know each other. See if this is...worthwhile."

He set the glass down beside her on the counter and he stepped a little closer, "I get jealous quick. I don't wanna know about...anything ya do with him. When it's us...I want it just to be us."

Thea nodded, it seemed reasonable...considering the situation.

Daryl's hands went quickly to her face, "I wanna know...'bout the man who hurt you. I wanna know about the surgeries."

Thea turned the idea over in her mind and realize she'd already told him the whole story...why not flesh it out, "Okay...five years ago, there was this man who'd come into the store. He used to buy books from me weekly. I loved talking about books. I was enthusiastic. After a few months, he asked me out and I declined nicely. He waited for me in the parking lot to close up shop. He beat me within an inch of my life. My manager found me in the parking lot the next morning. He had left me for dead, but I was too stupid to die. Instead I lived. I had reconstructive surgeries, corrective surgeries...I ended up having to have a hysterectomy. I was only 29. I had to relearn everything...different ways to do things because I physically couldn't do them the way I used to. I became more shut off, and had to endure the trial. They ended up giving him twenty five years for everything. He had always beat up women...just not total strangers like me."

Outside of police, lawyers, doctors and people in the courtroom, Thea had never told anyone at length about it. It was still a lot to process...five years and another world later.

She saw one of Daryl's hands drop and ball up into a fist at his side. The other hand stayed at her cheek. Daryl shrugged, "He's prolly dead now. Ya outlasted. Survived."

"Took a whole lot of work...but yeah."

Daryl's other hand dropped, and he leaned his lower back on the island. They were standing toe to toe with him, "So. Whatcha wanna do now?"

Thea smiled, she could think of a million physical things she'd like to cash in on if he was game. But she thought it would be wiser to slow everything down...especially now with Rick and Daryl's arrangement...and get to know both of them.

"Maybe go for a walk? Talk...then see what happens?"

Daryl gave her a short nod, "Okay."

Before she turned and left the house, Thea remembered the withered violet in her pocket. She pulled it out gently and arranged it between the pages of "Les Miserables" to flatten and dry. She shook her head with the realization that she had put Rick's flower in Daryl's book.

With a deep breath, Thea turned and headed out with Daryl into the bright sunshine, hoping to get to know each other a little more.

* * *

a/n: hey my loves. Thank you all so much for the reads, faves, follows and inputs for this story and the last chapter. I'm super worried for Daryl on the show. I don't know if I can continue watching. I don't think Rick without Daryl would work for me.

Luckily, I'm a fan fiction writer lol.

Next up: Daryl takes Thea for a walk. Thea spends time with Rick. Boundaries get pushed.

Super special shout outs to: Angelicedg, CLTex, enchantmentanjel (I'm not sure about Negan, but may have to), Miss Teller-Ortiz-Dixon, TheFaceOfAlison, S the Sky Pirate (aw thank you! That's all just such high praise ;), Guest and Hawkgirl!

If you are so inclined, I have two other ongoing fics, both AU's. One is a newborn Daryl fic called "The Redhead and the Redneck" and a Rick fic called "Simple Twists of Fate." I hope you guys will check them out :)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Daryl walked beside Thea around the walls of Alexandria. She didn't press for answers about his life prior to the apocalypse, but he knew she wanted to know about his scars.

He wasn't good at talking about himself, or verbalizing his thoughts or feelings. So, Thea had her work cut out for her with this endeavor. He knew that Rick would be open with her; tell her everything she wanted to know...maybe that was how he was going to get the girl?

Daryl still operated under the belief that Thea was going to choose Rick. Why wouldn't she? He was good looking, fearless...bold. Daryl was none of those things.

She told him a little bit about her life before; she wanted to teach and be a professor, she loved wine and hummingbird cake and she didn't go out too much...ever. Thea identified whole heartedly as a brainiac bookworm.

And he didn't mind that about her. In fact, he has kind of curious about the books she read. When he asked her she shrugged, "Well, you've picked out perfect ones so far...long, historical fiction novels."

If he was being honest, he chose the books thanks to the cover illustrations and length, he hadn't really bothered to find out what they were about. He was sure they were way over his head, anyway.

Thea looked unsure and shoved her hands into her pockets as they walked back to her house, and asked him, "So...uh...did you date much? Back in the old world?"

Daryl shook his head, no. He hadn't done much of anything that resembled it, actually. All of this was new.

Thea shrugged, "Me either. After Michael, the guy I dated my last year of college, I kinda decided I liked my own company. I guess things change."

He had to agree with that. All it took was someone like Thea to turn his world on his ear. He'd never found himself more interested in someone until he had first saw her.

So much stuff had happened before they had reached Alexandria. The prison, Merle, Beth, Terminus...all it took was for them to settle down and look around.

Somehow he and Rick ended up looking at the same girl.

Thea offered him a late lunch, and he took her up on it. He liked watching her, he liked that they didn't really even need to talk when they were together. Other people would force conversation in that situation, but Thea understood.

They sat and ate their oatmeal quietly, she had moved her stool to be closer to him. He would've usually been uncomfortable, but not with her. It felt natural. He liked being near her...and that was a new sensation for him.

As she cleared the dishes and put them in the sink, he took a gamble and stood behind her. Daryl's hands went to the fullness of her hips and he saw a ghost of a smile appear on her profile.

She liked it when he touched her.

Also a new sensation.

Thea turned around in his arms and flashed him that half smile, the one he had called catnip.

"So, I don't know if Denise will be coming home anytime soon...but I'd prefer it if she didn't walk in on us...anyway, I uh, would you want to go upstairs...to my room?"

Daryl looked a little surprised and she shook her head, "I thought we could just talk...nothing has to happen unless you want it to."

The thing was...he wanted it to, badly. But he knew he wasn't ready to explain his scars. He wasn't ready to tell her everything just yet...even though he thought she would understand...he didn't want to see the look of sadness in her face. He didn't want Thea to pity him.

His only response was to nod, and soon he was following her up the stairs. Her room was on the left and it was full of books; stacks upon stacks.

Thea smiled as she shut the door behind them, "I know. It's overwhelming. I'm a book hoarder. I was actually hoping to...make a library for the town. I know it's silly."

Daryl sat at the foot of her bed and shook his head, "Nah, it ain't."

She sat beside him, that knowing look on her face, and took his hand, her smooth and cool palm next to his dirty, rough one. He almost jerked away, but resisted. Men like him weren't supposed to be afforded the luxury of touching a woman like her.

"Wanna pick out a book? I can read some to you. Or does that sound silly?"

He noticed that she worried if most of her ideas were silly...and they weren't. Actually, he wouldn't mind her reading to him. He wouldn't mind her voice speaking just to him.

"You pick one out...I might fall asleep, though. Haven't slept much in a few days."

Thea smiled, "I don't mind. As long as you're comfortable."

She propped up the pillows on her bed and Daryl took off his boots and sat against the pillows as she looked for a book to read. Daryl enjoyed watching her hands go over the spines of the books, trying to find one he might like.

Thea smiled and pulled one from the stack, "Here! This is one that Reg gave to me. I read it when I was younger...you might like it. It's an adventure."

She held up a book and he read the title "The Three Musketeers." Daryl shrugged and watched as she climbed on the bed and propped herself up beside him. He had heard of it before, but never read it. He never had anyone read to him, really, not even his parents.

When she began to read in her clear, quiet voice, Daryl immediately felt at ease. He liked hearing about D'Artagnan, but felt himself drifting off. He barely heard her whisper his name sweetly before kissing his temple.

* * *

Daryl was out like a light. She hadn't even gotten through the first chapter. Even though she knew what kind of world they lived in; she still thought men of Daryl's import should sleep if he was watching walls and going on runs.

So she sat in bed beside him, reading a little bit ahead. She remembered getting this book at the library as a kid, wanting to escape her foster home. None of it was really that terrible. She just got bounced around a lot. She never got too attached to anyone of or anything...except for books. It was the thing she could rely on.

Thea wondered if she could really even rely on her own feelings. She could easily see herself with Daryl...and even though she felt Rick was out of her league, she could see herself with him, too.

She wasn't sure how much time there would be to explore her feelings...or when they would make a decision or make her choose. Thea saved her place in the book and studied his features.

They shared darkness. She wasn't sure if it was the best similarity, but it was a kinship nonetheless. He still had yet to tell her his story...or show his scars. Daryl had pushed her a bit, he was getting ready to walk away from her and give up...so she had blurted her secret out.

Thea didn't think pushing him was the right way. She thought he'd tell her in time...unless he walked away from all of this. From her and her split feelings.

She knew that some relationships shared...she just didn't know if Rick and Daryl, despite their brotherhood, would be able to do so.

And who was she fooling? She was dipping her toe into two ponds...she might not be able to do it, either.

As the sun set, and the world seemed quiet. Thea drifted off herself; all the thoughts pounding at her brain.

When she woke up, she was on her side. She rolled over gently to see Daryl looking at her curiously, "How long was I out?"

Thea smiled, "I don't know. What time is it now?"

She looked at the clock on the nightstand; it was a quarter of nine, "About four hours?"

Daryl shook his head, "That's more than I've slept in a while."

She moved closer to him and combed her fingers through his shaggy hair, "I really think you should get more sleep. You work so hard, you need your strength, you know."

Daryl nodded, "I try, but I never end up sleepin'. Always end up doin' somethin'. Even as a kid I didn't sleep good."

Thea smiled, "Well maybe I can just read to you. That seemed to do the trick."

He chuckled, "Maybe."

Before she knew it, his arm snaked around her and pulled her close to him. Thea looked up at his scruffy face and sleepy eyes and felt a pull at her heart. She wanted to be good for him. She didn't want to hurt him...but the path she was on had made her feel so unsure.

"I'm pretty sure ya can read a phone book and make it sound interestin'."

Thea laughed and soon his lips were on hers, his rough hand with a light touch cupped her cheek. She still couldn't get over how gentle he was as her hands moved from his chest, to his neck and finally in his hair.

As he kissed her, Thea felt his hands move from her hips, his fingertips grazing against the skin of her stomach under her shirt and upward, seeking out her breasts over her bra.

She giggled lowly, enjoying the teenage nature of the encounter. He was totally feeling her up.

He breathes heavily into her neck, and she felt his excitement at her hip, "Jesus Christ, girl. Ya feel so good."

Thea nodded and kissed him again, "So do you..."

She felt herself peel his vest off, and he rolled on top of her. One of Daryl's hands popped the top button on her jeans and then unzipped them a bit. He put his hand gently against her lower belly, one finger tracing the elastic of her panties.

Thea was going to explode from the buildup.

* * *

He wanted to rip all of her clothes off. Daryl wanted to see all of Thea Graham, but knew it would make her want to see all of him, too.

And he wasn't ready for that...yet.

But damn if she didn't feel warm and soft and welcoming.

Thea shivered a bit as he unbuttoned her jeans, and just as his fingers made the move under the elastic band of her panties...

He heard Denise call from downstairs, "Thea? Hey? You home?"

They broke apart quickly and Thea stood to zip up her pants. Daryl practically sprinted into her bathroom and waited quietly for her to answer Denise.

He wondered if he should take care of himself before he went back out...as if the situation wasn't awkward enough already.

Daryl heard Thea walk out and call to Denise as she went downstairs, "Sorry...I was napping."

He smiled at her white lie, wondering if her cheeks were flushed pink from their activities.

She came back upstairs after about fifteen minutes and knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey...she just came to pick something up...she's going to be moving into the clinic tomorrow...with Tara."

Daryl opened the door, and looked down at her. Thea wasn't outwardly upset, but she seemed off. Like living alone would be a challenge. Thea leaned against the doorframe, "So...where were we?"

He smiled a little, remembering her shivering at his touch and he cupped her face in his hands, "I think...I'm gonna head out. Maybe ya can read me some more tomorrow?"

Thea shook her head, "You don't want to stay?"

He did. He really, really did. But he knew if he stayed, he wouldn't be able to control himself, "That's the thing, Thea. I wanna stay more than anythin'."

She nodded, "Okay. Come see me tomorrow. We can pick up where we left off...I mean, in the book."

Daryl kissed her forehead gently, and her eyelashes fluttered.

* * *

Rick had tried to keep his mind off of Thea and his friend and whatever they maybe doing. Daryl had been honest enough to tell him that he wouldn't be able to stay away from Thea.

He patrolled and went to ask Olivia about the food stores. He checked in with Tobin about the construction team fortifying the walls and building a new watch tower. Rick Grimes had done all he knew to do.

What he really wanted to do was to go to Thea's and spend time with her. He hoped their morning meetings still stood, because he wanted to see her badly.

He watched her video again while he was up in the middle of the night with Judith; she looked scared...not feral like most of his group had when they met with Deanna for the first time.

Rick still wondered about her surgeries and what led to them; and he wondered if Daryl knew?He wondered if what Daryl and Thea shared somehow ran deeper than just his curious attraction to her and her quiet strength?

When dawn came, Rick found himself strapping on his holster and leaving to go to the gazebo. He was relieved when he saw Thea sitting there in the pink-orange of the morning, reading her book. She looked a little troubled; an expression he wasn't used to seeing on her face.

"Hey."

She looked up, her gray eyes were tired like she got little rest, and smiled sweetly, "Hey. I would've brought coffee...but you have the thermos."

Rick felt a smirk upon his lips, "Well, damn. I do."

He sat down beside her, one arm automatically pulling her close, "You look tired."

Thea smiled, "I could say the same for you...I have a lot on my mind, I'm sure you know the feeling."

He nodded, he did know. The three of them had found themselves in an odd situation, and it was clear that no one wanted to hurt the other...but no one wanted to step away either.

And none of them really knew how to proceed.

"I'd like it if you'd come for dinner tonight, maybe get to know Carl and Judith."

Thea looked surprised, "That, uh, sounds really nice...could we do it tomorrow, though? I, uh, have made plans for tonight."

Rick realized she was talking about Daryl. Jealousy reared it's head a bit and he remembered the agreement they had made in his kitchen. Not to stand in the others way.

"Uh, sure...I think Daryl and I might go on a run tomorrow...food stores are getting low...but after that sounds fine.

He saw her grimace a little and knew what she had to have been thinking; he and Daryl together alone and if she had made things awkward between them.

Thea changed the subject quickly, "Want to come to my house for coffee? Denise isn't coming until this afternoon to pick up the rest of her stuff."

He nodded and they both rose to walk, "Is she moving?"

"Yeah. She's moving into the clinic with Tara. She thinks it makes more sense in case someone needs her immediately."

Rick noticed the look on her face, "You'll miss her?"

Thea nodded, "Yeah. I will. We've lived together for a year. I've gotten used to hearing her around the house. Talking to her. Eating with her. It's going to be an adjustment. But I am happy for her, she and Tara are pretty adorable together."

Once at Thea's house, he sat at the kitchen island as she readied the coffee pot. He picked up her book from the counter and thumbed through it; it seemed pretty heady. Rick smiled though when he found the violet from the day before, pressed flat between the pages.

His sentimental side felt warmed by the fact Thea was toting it around almost everywhere she went.

When she set the mug of coffee before him, Thea asked, "Are you sure you want me to be around your kids?"

He shrugged, "I want you to get to know them. They're important to me...and you're becoming important to me. Besides, you already know Carl pretty well. It's just dinner."

Thea poured her own cup of coffee and nodded, "Alright."

Rick leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Do you like kids? I just assumed..."

Thea shrugged, "I've never really been around them, honestly. I baby sat in high school to make money...one of the foster homes I was in had two little ones, but I wasn't there long enough to bond with them."

"Did you ever want kids of your own?"

She froze and looked like she didn't know what to say, so she looked down at her coffee the way she looked at her hands in the video with Deanna.

"I can't. I had to have a hysterectomy about five years ago."

Rick automatically felt terrible and Thea waved it off, "It's just a fact of life now. But no, I never really thought about it anyway. I've always been a loner...until I came here. The apocalypse helps push you out of your shell, I guess."

He couldn't wait any longer and stood to bridge the go in between them. He wanted to know what she had gone through; even if it was painful and horrible. He wanted to know all about Althea Graham and wanted her to feel protected and safe.

* * *

Rick took the mug of coffee out of her hands and set it on the counter before taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. He erased, in one fell swoop, all of the coherent thoughts in her head.

He was so handsome, she still couldn't believe he had any interest in her.

Rick backed her into the living room and soon they were on the couch. He pulled at her t-shirt and within seconds, it was over her head and on the floor. She heard him inhale sharply, when he looked at her, "Christ, you're beautiful."

Thea felt herself blush as his fingers danced over her skin, and he trailed kisses from her ear to the place between her breasts.

Rick unbuttoned her jeans, and she realized he was more assertive than Daryl. His hand made it down her panties in seconds and soon she was writhing against him in pleasure.

She forgot how it felt to be touched so intimately...to be wanted. He was enjoying himself, a sly smile pulled at his lips as he teased her.

Thea moaned against his lips and Rick chuckled lightly, "I want you so bad, Thea."

She wanted him, too. She wanted to lose control, to feel every muscle against her...to feel him inside of her. She hadn't felt such a need in years.

Thea worked his belt buckle, her hand snaking beneath to return the favor. He was hard and thick in her hand.

She was going to lose her tether, fall completely into the abyss of desire.

Soon, they were both spent on the couch, Rick's head against her breast. Thea put her arms around him, her hands playing at the curls in his hair. He mumbled against her skin, "I don't know if I can hold myself back around you anymore. The time we spend together...I'm just going to want more."

Thea sighed, knowing what he said was true from her end as well. She had a primal connection with Rick; all fire and want. While her connection with Daryl had darkness and soul.

She finally admitted to herself that she wanted them both.

* * *

A/N: Next up...Thea and Daryl get closer and then Daryl and Rick go on a supply run; both wondering what the other one has done with Thea. Tensions arise.

Thank you guys so much for all the love :) I have to say I'm REALLY worried about Daryl on the show, and I'm hoping to flesh out Denise, now that we know her fate. It made me sad. She was very relatable and nuanced.

Super Special Shout Outs to: CLTex, Angelicedg, Hawkgirl, enchantmentanjel, Jemstone6259, Celia Azul (thank you so much for all the love and sharing your story! I may have a few questions for you ;), Guest and Fire-heart.

I have two other on going fics that are non-Walker AUs...one for Daryl (The Redhead and the Redneck) and one for Rick (Simple Twists of Fate). I would love it if you checked them out :)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

All Rick could think about was taking it further with Thea, even though he enjoyed the hot, mostly clothed heavy petting on her couch. He hadn't had anything happen like that since college.

Instead, he sat close to her, his head buried in her neck and watched as her breast rose and fell against the fabric of her bra. They had both released a lot of pent up tension and were spent.

He felt her hand stroke the back of his neck, catching the curls there and she sighed, "I, uh, am going to go freshen up a bit...there's a bathroom on this level if you want to...you know."

Rick nodded and watched as Thea picked up her shirt and exited the room. It was then he noticed the large scar extending from the nape of her neck and then disappeared all the way beneath her jeans.

He had, for a moment, forgotten about all of her surgeries. Rick had gotten lost in her softness and the way she felt beside him. He needed to find out exactly what had happened to her...and wondered to himself if Daryl already knew...he wondered how close they had gotten.

Rick tried to do his best to shake the thoughts from his head, before rising carefully to walk to the restroom. When he walked back out, he found Thea in the kitchen, drinking her coffee.

She flashed him the half smile that constantly attracted him, "So...dinner tomorrow. Is there anything I can contribute?"

Rick couldn't stay away and walked close to her again, "Just you and that smile of yours."

Thea looked down into her coffee and smiled, "I think I can manage that. So um...tomorrow night? After the run?"

Rick nodded and took her face in his hands, "I can't wait."

She put her coffee down and reached out to him, her hands finding his hips. Thea didn't have to say anything for him to know she had a lot going on in her head. He kissed her again, slowly, and Thea sighed.

He knew she felt something for him; he just wished he could see what she was like around Daryl.

* * *

Rick left in the early afternoon, their hot little encounter had her mind racing. She had enjoyed it, she liked how Rick touched her and talked to her...but she was nervous about dinner and being with his kids.

And alternately, she felt bad for Daryl. She felt guilty...mostly because she wanted him, too.

She felt gluttonous and greedy. Wanted to have her cake and eat it, too.

Thea also worried about Rick and Daryl alone, in a car, on a run. These men were very close, and despite their agreement, she doubted sincerely that there would be no tension at all.

They were both alpha males after all.

As she stood in the kitchen, lost in her head, the front door opened and Denise called, "Hey Roomie?"

Thea felt her heart sink a little, knowing that title now would be a bit of a misnomer. She smiled when Denise popped her head in the kitchen, "Hey. Are you okay? You look lost."

Thea stood up, "Yeah. I am. I think I've gotten myself in a weird spot."

Denise put down the empty cardboard boxes she was carrying and looked concerned, "Is it something you want to talk about?"

Thea looked at her hands and shrugged, "It's complicated. It's not anything I've ever thought for myself."

Denise pat the stools near the marble island, beckoning Thea to come and sit. Thea knew that Denise could understand her social awkwardness...but didn't know how she could understand wanting two very prominent men, when Denise only had eyes for Tara.

Her friend pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, "Alright. Spill."

Thea shrugged, "It's an odd situation. You can't tell anyone...not even Tara about it."

"What is going on, Thea?"

Thea sighed and told Denise the whole story, and while she didn't seemed shocked, she had a lot of questions.

"Is this a threesome thing?"

Thea shrugged, "I mean...I think they are close friends, but you know...not like, interested in each other...just...me. But they want to remain friends...and I want them to, too. But I find myself not wanting to chose between them. I like them both. I want them both."

"It's like...polygamy...but two husbands? Will they share?"

Thea shut her eyes and sighed, "In a perfect world. But they just agreed not to stand in each other's way. They'd both spend time with me...no sabotage or jealousy. I think it's a 'let the best man win' situation, they want me to chose...but that's the thing. They both bring something different to the table. I don't think one is best or better than the other."

Denise smiled, "It's like they say. It's always the quiet ones."

Thea couldn't help but laugh, "I just don't want them to hate each other...or me."

"It's a different world, Thea. Maybe they could be okay with it if they both really care about you...and their friendship. Maybe monogamy isn't for everyone in this situation."

Thea shrugged, still lost, "They both surprise me."

Denise looked curious, "So Daryl...he's not gruff all the time?"

"No...he is actually quite...sweet. He probably doesn't want everyone to know it though."

Denise smiled shyly, "I'm trying to be diplomatic, but I'll admit to having a soft spot for Daryl. I've told you about my brother, right?"

Thea nodded, she had a twin named Dennis. He was outgoing, fearless. Denise suffered from panic and anxiety, which had kept her housebound until she was lured to the clinic after the death of Pete Anderson.

"He reminds me of Dennis. So I might be pulling for him. But for your sake, I will remain neutral."

After coming up with very little advice and no solution except to see how it plays out, Thea helped Denise box up the rest of her things.

She would miss her friend, but admired the resoluteness of her decisions. Denise and Tara worked, Denise and Tara were running with the happiness that they had found.

Once they were done, Thea helped Denise carry her boxes to the clinic, where Tara was waiting. Thea struggled with the box she carried, but didn't want to fuss. Halfway to the clinic, she saw Daryl approaching...he was probably on his way to see her for their evening.

"Hey...wait up...let me get that for ya."

He bounded up to her and relieved her of the box. Thea tried not to get shy and weird, knowing that Denise was now aware of her situation.

So she just smiled, "Thanks."

Daryl nodded and looked down, "Movin' out?"

Denise just waved them on, "Yep. To the clinic."

Thea walked beside Daryl quietly, trying to push away the guilt she felt for her situation. She felt him look down her a few times, and she found herself looking forward to being alone with him.

When they reached the clinic, Tara greeted them at the door and once the boxes were placed in the living room, Tara and Denise both hugged Thea goodbye. The latter hugged her and said lowly, "Will still see each other everyday, Roomie. We're on the same street."

Thea nodded, "I know. I'll see you guys tomorrow. If you need me for anything...you know where to find me."

Denise thanked Daryl and he nodded, "No problem."

He followed Thea out of the house and back towards her home. As they walked she looked at him curiously, "Eat dinner yet?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah."

"Me either. Maybe I can make something and we can do a little reading?"

She saw a smile play at his lips, "Alright."

* * *

When they got back to her home, Thea made some pasta with canned tomatoes for dinner. He sat at the marble island and watched for his opportunity to help her. Daryl realized he liked being there for Thea. She moved meticulously, but she wasn't fast.

He had thought about her all day. He thought about her eyes and the half smile and feel of her breasts against his palms and the way her lips tasted. He liked her dark blonde hair long and loose around her shoulders, but also liked the length of her neck when she wore it up.

Daryl hadn't slept since he saw her last. He had instead he had taken turns on watch and laid awake on Aaron and Eric's couch. He wondered if after Denise had left, he should have taken her back to bed instead of excusing himself for fear of going too fast?

Had she seen Rick since then? If so...had anything happened?

She turned around and gave him a small smile, "After we eat you wanna go out back and read or in the living room?"

Daryl couldn't look at her because of what he really wanted to do, "Um...didn't sleep to well...upstairs seemed to work the last time."

Thea looked down and smiled, he thought she knew what he was getting at, "Alright then."

He got a little thrill, knowing she didn't mind being in the same situation as last time. She served up dinner and they sat side by side and talked about their days.

He liked the normalcy of talking to someone like her. She was shy...had trouble making eye contact...she clammed up really easily. Daryl helped her clean up, and she put the leftovers in the refrigerator, soon he was following her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Thea sat down on the left side of the bed and turned on the little lamp on the bedside table. "The Three Musketeers" was still there and he sat on the right side of the bed and took off his jacket and boots. Thea took off her boots and propped herself up so she could read to him. He turned his body towards hers and laid his head against the pillow.

"Are ya gonna do different voices?"

Thea laughed and opened the book, "I can't do a French accent. I hope you're not too disappointed."

He shook his head; how could he be when she was beside him?

They settled in and Thea read to him. It was nice to turn off his mind, only her voice in his head telling him about D'Artagnan meeting Athos, Porthos and Aramis. D'Artagnan wanted to be a Musketeer, it was his biggest wish...he came from a small town, just like Daryl.

When they got to chapter three, Thea turned to look at him and she smiled, "Want me to keep reading?"

Daryl felt relaxed, her voice had lulled him into a hazy state with sleep pulling at his eyes. He felt himself smile a little, "I do, but I'm fallin' off."

Thea marked the page they were on and put the book on the bedside. She dimmed the little lamp and laid down facing him, "You can sleep if you want. I'll be right here."

She took Daryl's hand and he smiled again. He liked being forehead to forehead with her, he liked seeing her face before he fell asleep.

When he woke a few hours later, Thea was sleeping next to him. She looked so peaceful with her calm features. Her plump lips parted slightly. Daryl couldn't help himself and pulled her to him by her waist. She snuggled to him and mumbled sweetly.

He stroked her hair gently and pressed his lips to the top of her head and fell back asleep.

* * *

Thea felt strong arms around her, and woke to see the clock on her bedside; it was just after one in the morning. Daryl's head was buried in her neck. She reached for the blanket at the end of the bed, and when she pulled it up to cover them; Daryl shot up...ready to fight.

Thea shook her head and put up her hands, "It's okay...it's just me, I was covering us up...that's all."

He exhaled and shook his head, "Sorry...I'm sorry."

Thea reached for him and pulled him back down to sit. She pressed her forehead to his; their noses touching, "It's okay...you're here...in bed...with me."

His face softened and he grumbled, "I told ya I ain't good at this."

Thea touched his face gently, "Sleeping?"

Daryl laughed a little, "That too."

Thea kissed him lightly and he froze...soon his hands were on her shoulders and then her waist pulling her close.

"Thea..."

Daryl whispered against her skin and she sighed lightly, "Yeah?"

"Can I...see yer scars?"

Thea shrugged, "Will you show me yours?"

He looked hesitant and Thea touched his face, "We're the same. It's not going to make me think of you differently."

Daryl didn't say anything, so she stood up and took off her pants and then pulled her shirt over her head, leaving only her underthings. He looked surprised, but he got the gist of her scars. The one along her spine, the ones at her hips and the one on the front of her leg. They were mostly neat and orderly...but still marked her as broken.

She slid back in bed beside him, allowing them to traced by his fingers.

"I wanna kill 'em. For hurtin' ya."

Thea felt herself flush, "Like you said. He's dead. I'm still here. I survived."

Daryl just smiled, "Damn right ya did. Yer here at the end of the world. Ya must be unbreakable."

Thea hung her head, his estimation made her feel shy. Never mind the fact she was nearly naked in front of him.

* * *

Daryl couldn't believe her matter-of-factness. The fact that she stood right up and nearly stripped herself naked without a second thought.

Even though he wanted to see her scars, he found the rest of her pretty interesting. Full breasts, round hips and rear...pale skin marked only by her scars, long hair and those gray eyes.

Thea worked at the buttons at his shirt, and Daryl immediately wanted to pull away. She put her hand on his chest and calmed him, "We don't have to talk about it. I just want to see you."

He was scared. She said that it wouldn't change how she saw him, but he doubted that. His scars weren't neat and even. When she unbuttoned the last button and moved to push his shirt off his shoulders, he caught her hand in his.

Thea just pressed her forehead to his temple and whispered, "It's alright...it's alright."

When she freed him of his shirt, Thea smiled that half smile and her hands wandered against his chest and stomach. He couldn't even look at her, he was terrified.

She moved quietly behind him, and he waited for it...he waited for the shock and the pity. He felt her trace his scars gently with her finger tips. After a few quiet moments, he felt her arms around his shoulders and she squeezed him tight. Thea's lips found his ear and whispered, "We're two of a kind. Survivors. Unbreakable."

She ran her hands through his hair and comforted him, he was still shaking with nerves.

"Daryl?"

He felt himself nod, "Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Better now."

Thea pulled him down on the bed with her and held him close. She smiled a little and he let his hands wander to her lower back. She made him feel so vulnerable...but she also made him feel safe.

Daryl shut his eyes again, enjoying the feel of being somewhat skin to skin with her. He felt himself drifting off again, sleep seemed to come easily with her beside him.

When dawn came, first light streamed through the blinds and woke him. Thea's ass was backed up against his hips and he felt his excitement grow at the curve of her hip. He also discovered that while he was holding her, his hand had sought out her breast.

Daryl breathed hard, his head buried in her neck and hair. He was going to be a bit embarrassed when she woke up and felt his morning erection against her.

Thea stirred gently and turned over in his arms, her sleepy gray eyes blinking slowly, "Good morning."

He gave her an embarrassed nod, "Mornin'"

She leaned in and kissed him, her lips lingering for an extended moment. He could tell she could feel him against her hip and she just smiled a little. She didn't seem to make anything a big deal, instead, she just half-smiled. Daryl didn't have to wonder too long exactly what she was thinking.

Her hands worked his belt buckle as she planted little, kisses on his mouth and neck. When she unzipped and in buttoned his pants, her hand found his hardness and Daryl thought he wasn't going to last but a second in her soft hand.

She coaxed him over on his back and carefully climbed on top of him. Thea kissed him again, then his neck, to his chest, to his belly and finally took him in her mouth.

"Jesus, Thea."

His hands tangled in her hair as her head bobbed up and down. Daryl could not make one coherent thought. Everything was wrecking and colliding, feeling something he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. His body shuddered and he climaxed, leaving Thea to slip off to the bathroom quietly.

He laid there for a minute and allowed his breathing to return to calm. Thea was going to drive him nuts at this rate. When she returned from the restroom, she couldn't make that much eye contact with him, and he understood.

She let herself lose a little bit of control, and now she was worried.

She slipped back on to the left side of the bed, her cheeks flushed a pale pink and he reached for her a bit roughly, pulling her to his chest. Thea chuckled lightly and he felt himself smile. They still had so many clothes on. There was still so much left to explore.

And then he remembered, he was supposed to meet Rick at first light for the supply run.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

He jumped up and started dressing and Thea looked confused, "What?"

Daryl buttoned up his shirt and reached for his boots, "Supply run. I forgot."

Thea jumped up too and dressed and then they headed downstairs, only to find Rick walking up the path to Thea's house.

Once again, Daryl groaned, "Shit. See you tonight?"

Thea paused and looked down, "Tomorrow. I have dinner plans tonight."

His face darkened, realizing Thea was talking about Rick. His friend. Who he was about to go on a run with.

Daryl saw her look up at him and he knew he would agree, "Tomorrow then."

She nodded and went to the door to open it, right when Rick had made it up the porch steps.

"Hey Thea...have you seen..."

Rick's face visibly dropped when he saw Daryl behind Thea, registering the fact that they had spent the night together.

Daryl couldn't look at Rick in that moment, "Hey."

Rick just nodded, "Hey. Let's go."

Thea hovered in the doorway as he made his way out, "Tomorrow?"

Daryl nodded in agreement and he saw Rick looking at Thea in a way that made him uneasy. She stood at the door and called after them, "Be safe. Both of you."

Rick smiled a little at her, "We will. See you tonight."

The walk to the car was long and uncomfortable and neither of them spoke while they collected lists of things to look out for from Maggie, Carol and Denise.

For the first time, he didn't mind Rick playing his old honky tonk music super loud when they rolled out of Alexandria's gates.

* * *

a/n: hello lovelies. The wait has begun, I guess. I'm happy I can control things in my own little fanfic world. Really worried about Daryl.

Anyway: next up...the supply run and tension, Thea and Rick's dinner.

You guys are amazing! Thank you for all of the love! If you need some AU Daryl, check out my story "The Redhead and the Redneck". If you like AU Rick try "Simple Twists of Fate." I'm percolating a Rosita/Male OC story too.

Super Special Shout Outs to: clduncan, Angelicedg, CLTex, gillyflower34, Jemstone6259, Guest, enchantmentanjel, BreenaBelle-xoxo and Hawkgirl.

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Rick said very little to Daryl on the supply run. He was seething beneath the surface, knowing that his friend had spent the night with Thea. He wondered where Daryl had touched her...where she kissed him...if they had sex...and if so...did he make her come?

He was a fool to think they could both "get to know" the same girl without hard feelings or jealousy.

Rick and Daryl were more than just friends. They made an excellent team and were brothers, for lack of a better word. They always differed to one another and fought side by side.

But now...there was a girl in between them.

Thea had made it clear she didn't want to cause strife. But neither wanted to fight over her or quit seeing her. Either of them could stop at any time. Either of them could walk away.

He tried to ignore the anger, knowing that Daryl was doing what they had agreed to; not stand in each other's way.

And he knew that his plans with Thea that evening probably made Daryl uncomfortable.

After a few stops and finding few canned goods, he and Daryl ended up at a long destroyed and burned out super store about two hours away, hoping they could salvage something...anything that Alexandria could live off of as the crops they planted grew.

Rick had to admit; soon the situation could get dire.

They poked around for a bit, finding some chicken wire and duct tape; as well as a few bags of rice and canned vegetables. They could've been past their expiration date, but he was willing to take it back and see if they could use it.

He saw Daryl pick up a charred glass bottle of wine, and then another...slipping them into his bag.

They were for Thea.

Rick's imagination was going to run away and drive him mad; thinking about all the things Daryl might have done with her instead of him.

Suddenly, there was a noise outside...it sounded like an automobile of sorts. Both Rick and Daryl's heads shot up and for the first time all day, they looked at each other eye to eye.

They moved quickly out of the store, looking for a place they could watch the road and not be seen. Daryl lead him out to a rusted and overturned garbage dumpster and they waited.

Soon enough men in cars and also motorcycles came blazing down the road. Daryl shook his head, "Same assholes from the other day. There's our car."

Rick didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling that there was a group out there with resources...the same ones that nearly killed Daryl, Sasha and Abraham as they tried to get back to Alexandria.

The same ones that stole the car that Daryl and Thea had gone scouting in.

The ones that worked for "Negan." Whoever he was.

Rick's hands went to his hips and he worried about the town...about how big the world could actually be...about his kids...about Thea and her inability to run.

There was just so Goddamn much to lose.

They waited it out behind the dumpster for a little while, making sure the sound of the motors and engines were gone. They finally made it back to the car and with the scant amount of supplies, they headed back to town.

Daryl rolled down the car window and sighed, "I'm startin' ta worry about their numbers."

Rick nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"They weren't fuckin' around either time, Rick. If they saw us...or the car...we'd be in a world of hurt. Alexandria could..."

"Yeah."

About an hour on the way back home, Rick couldn't take it anymore and asked his friend, "Thea tell you about her surgeries?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

"Did she say why she needed them?"

Daryl looked away, "I don't think it's for me ta tell ya. Ya should ask her."

Rick was a little shocked that Daryl knew...and even more so wouldn't tell him. It was honorable.

"She tell you who did it?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. She won't say his name. It gives him power."

Him.

A man did something to Thea for her to need surgeries...not to be able to have children...not be able to run.

Rick felt his hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter and Daryl grunted, taking notice, "I know, man. I wanna fuckin' kill him."

It heartened Rick to know that he and Daryl were on the same page about that. The situation he and his friend were currently in was...unorthodox to say the least. He wondered how long it could go on with the three of them? He cared about Daryl...and they both cared for Thea.

He wondered if they could keep this going without incident? Rick wondered if the three of them could somehow figure this out?

* * *

After Rick and Daryl left for what only Thea could imagine as an incredibly awkward supply run, she showered and got dressed to go find Rosita and chat.

The night before had her so wrapped up in Daryl. It broke her heart to see how scared he was when she removed his shirt; the way he grabbed her hand.

Somebody had whipped him so badly that scars criss-crossed here and there on his back. Thea hated the shame he carried, she wished to alleviate it somehow.

She wanted to show him it wasn't his fault and that he was beautiful to her.

After dressing in jeans, a black tank top and a red flannel shirt; Thea pulled her damp hair back in a knot and walked to the front gate. Not working at the clinic had given her very little to do and she didn't like it. Now that Reg was gone, there was no school for her to help with. Her options were limited; and it was clear neither Rick nor Daryl wanted her outside the gates.

So she wanted to take up guard on the wall. Or at least ask about it. She figured that feeling it out with Rosita was the best way to go.

Rosita didn't think it was the best idea, but she had to admit it was better than Thea on supply runs.

She and Spencer were on watch on a platform looking over the front gate, while Eugene took up residence with at the base.

Thea thought that if Eugene could do it...so could she.

"I don't know, T. What if you get hurt? You would have troubles getting up and down the platform quickly."

Thea shrugged, "Then let me do what Eugene does. If he can do it, I can. It's opening and closing the gate."

Rosita looked thoughtful and then looked at Spencer who just shrugged. Her friend excused herself for a moment to climb down the ladder and waved at Thea to do the same. Once at the bottom, Rosita sighed, "Have you talked to Rick about this?"

Thea shoved her hands in her jeans pockets and shook her head, "No."

"People are fine with you teaching or working at the clinic. Why put yourself in more danger if you don't have to?"

Because she didn't feel like she had done enough. She felt she was handled with kid gloves.

She wanted to do her part.

"Ro...everyone here is doing what they can. True, I have some physical limitations...but I'm smart and quick thinking. I'm in no means incapable of fighting...I just can't run. I can fire a gun, use a knife...open and close a gate...I can do more for our town."

Rosita crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head, "Jesus, girl. You have got to be the most stubborn person I know. Fine, I'm fine with it...but not on the platform. I'll come by and let you know your shift. Lord knows Maggie needs less time out here."

Thea threw her arms around Rosita and smiled, "Thank you!"

She stopped by the clinic on her way home to talk to Denise, who waved her in for a cup of coffee with her and Tara. Despite the incredibly awkward start to her day, Thea was feeling pretty good after talking to Rosita.

Tara smiled, "I think it's brave to want to do more. You could be one of those people who are content to let others worry, work, protect...but you aren't. That's big, Thea."

Denise sipped her coffee and shook her head, "Rick and Daryl don't know about this...do they?"

"Not yet."

"You know that neither of them will like it, right?"

Thea knew that, but they trusted Eugene and Gabriel even after all the things that had happened there. She was only trying to do her part...and she felt confident that she could do it.

Denise put a hand on her arm, "You and me...we don't belong out there on the front lines."

She sighed, she wasn't afraid to go out there...she was afraid of getting trapped, though. Thea had survived just fine on her own for a year. She didn't want to be babied or pitied, "I'd hardly call opening and closing the gate the front lines...and let's face it. We're all going to die at some point. old age, roamers...another person...I'd just like to be doing my all when it happens."

She saw a light smile on Tara's face while Denise just looked at her like she was insane. Once her coffee was gone, Thea bid her friends goodbye and walked back towards the house.

Her thoughts strayed to Rick and Daryl in the car all day long together...wondering how it was going. She wondered if they were talking about her...or their situation.

When she got back to her home, Rosita was waiting for her and looking stressed, "Hey."

Rosita smiled faintly, "Just wanted to tell you, you're on at seven a.m."

Thea nodded and caught Rosita by the wrist before she stalked off, "Hey...is there something wrong?"

Rosita shrugged, her usual attitude diminished, "Just...the Abraham thing. He seems so distant. I think...there's someone else."

She thought Abraham would be a fool to allow someone other than Rosita catch his eye, but she could not rightfully voice this opinion because of her current circumstances. She had big feelings for two very different men.

Thea asked cautiously, "What would you do if it was someone else? This place is so small...could you live with it?"

Rosita flashed her a suspicious look, "You know something?"

She shook her head, "No...I just...I mean...I'm currently very much involved with two people and they know about it. I don't know if it helps or not. If there is someone else...and Abraham makes a choice...what would you do?"

Soon, Rosita's feisty nature returned, "I'd find someone else to fuck. Probably Spencer. Doesn't mean I'd love him, though. You worried about making a choice, T?"

Thea looked down at her hands, "I think they're expecting me to. And one of them would handle it very differently than the other. I don't want to tear them apart. Town needs them more than I do. The greater good and all. On top of all of this...I don't know if I want to make a decision. I don't care about one more than another...I have big feelings equally for them both."

She saw a small smile on Rosita's lips, "Things are really fucked up here at the end of the world, right?"

Thea nodded, "That might be an a understatement."

* * *

The last hour of the ride back, Daryl and Rick talked very little; but Daryl knew that they had two things in common...their friendship and Thea.

He and Rick bonded over wanting to kill the man who had hurt her; and it made Daryl feel a bit better about the situation, knowing that Rick felt the same way without knowing the whole story.

When Rick had asked him why Thea needed the surgeries...it would have been easy to tell him. However, Daryl knew it wasn't his place and that telling Rick would upset Thea. She had trusted him with it; even though she told him initially because he was threatening to walk out.

Rick was his best friend; and he had to say, if he had to be in this situation with anyone else...at least he knew Rick wanted the best for Thea, too. He wanted to keep her safe, just like Daryl did.

When they drove back through the gates of Alexandria in the late afternoon, Rick and Daryl dropped the food they found at the pantry with Olivia and Daryl decided to drop in on Thea before she went to Rick's house. He had found what she was wanting in that old, burned out super store.

He knocked on her door lightly and noticed the surprised look in her grey eyes as she waved him in, "Hey...I wasn't expecting to see you..."

Daryl took out the two blackened bottles of wine and put them on the kitchen counter, "Hopefully one of 'em is red."

She flashed that knowing smile and her hair was long and loose, cascading over her shoulders and down her back, "This is...thank you..."

Daryl couldn't help himself and dropped his bag, catching her up in a kiss while pressing her against the pantry door. Thea giggled girlishly, surprised by his actions.

He wanted her so badly he couldn't see straight.

Soon, he had spun her around, her hands pressed against the door. He nipped at her ear and neck, his hand brushing her hair away and then resting on her hip to snake around to the front of her jeans. Daryl tore at the button and hastily unzipped her pants his hand making its way beneath the thin material of her panties.

Thea panted a little, her back arching and her ass pushed against his pelvis. This is what he had wanted before Denise had interrupted in the days before. Thea was soft and ready, and let his fingers explore.

He teased her mercilessly, enjoying the sounds she made. All the little moans, and groans and gasps. She whispered his name as she came, his lips at her ear.

Daryl watched as she tried to pull herself together, her lips pink and her cheeks flushed. He'd never wanted someone as badly as he wanted her.

Thea turned around, her pants still unzipped and she was disheveled. He had to admit he liked making her look that way. She leaned, spent, against the door and looked at him, "Jesus Christ."

He felt like chuckling, but refrained, he knew she was going to go to Rick's soon and he wanted her to remember this...remember him. He didn't know if he could share her. He didn't know if he could stand the thoughts of his friend touching her the way he had.

She stood up and leaned into him, her arms going around his shoulders, "Tomorrow I'll read to you and we can drink wine."

Daryl just nodded and kissed her deeply, attempting to steal the air from her lungs.

* * *

Thea was going to have to clean up after Daryl's impromptu tryst. So she went upstairs and splashed water on her face and changed into a navy blue sweater and clean underpants beneath her jeans.

She couldn't very well go have dinner with Rick's family if she looked like she'd just been fucked.

Daryl had been so gentle with her up until this point. She thought it had been a bit territorial, but it thrilled her...really turned her on.

She began to wonder what was in store for her at Rick's house? Thea wondered if there was as much frustration on his end as there had been on Daryl's.

Thea looked at herself in the mirror one more time before leaving her house to walk to the Grimes home. On the way there, all she could think about was Daryl and the look in his eyes and how he barely spoke to her during their encounter.

Even thinking about it made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

Thea walked up the steps to Rick's home and knocked gently. Carl appeared, a bandage over his eye and wearing the Sheriff's hat that used to be his father's.

"Hey Thea. Dad's in the kitchen. Can't say it's going too well."

Thea smiled and followed Carl in and she noticed little Judith playing on the living room floor on a blanket. As Carl went back to tending to Judith, Thea walked into the kitchen to hear Rick mumble unintelligible curse words as he stood over something steaming in the sink.

"Hey."

He looked surprised to see her and his blue eyes went wide, "Hey...I didn't know you were here."

Thea smiled and moved closer, "Anything I can help with?"

His hands went to his hips and he sighed, "I burned the spaghetti."

Thea felt like laughing to see such a tough subject of masculinity brought down so low by messing up dinner.

"Is it just the sauce?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah."

Thea walked over to the sink and smiled, "You wouldn't happen to have a smaller can of sauce or tomatoes would you? And another pan?"

Rick went to the pantry and pulled out a small can of tomato paste and another pan for her.

"I think I can salvage it. It might be a bit...smoky...but edible.

* * *

Rick was embarrassed that Thea was having to do the saving this go round. He had every intention of cooking for her and the kids that evening. But as per usual, Thea didn't fuss.

He watched as she scooped out the sauce from one pan to the clean one, allowing the burnt pan to soak in some water in the sink. She then let the sauce reduce in heat a bit, stirring in the small can of paste slowly and steadily.

"It would be better if I had some sugar, but you know what they say about beggars and choosers."

He did. It would have been bad to let any food go to waste at this point. The supply run wasn't as successful as he hoped and they didn't find too much.

Soon, Carl brought Judith in and they all sat down to dinner. Thea and Carl chatted lightly as Rick fed Judith, who was in a feisty mood. Carl mentioned to Thea that both he and Enid liked to read and she just smiled.

"Your dad doesn't know this yet...but I've been collecting books. I'm hoping he'll let me start a library for the town at some point."

Rick was surprised by this admission and shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Can put it in my living room. Lord knows I have no use for it."

He laughed lightly, he had a certain affection for her living room...mostly the couch.

Carl asked, "Could I help you with it?"

Thea's eyes widened and nodded to Rick, "If it's okay with your Dad...it's more than okay with me. Enid can help too, if she likes."

"Sure."

Carl seemed happy with that answer, and it meant everything to see a smile on Carl's face after what he had been through recently.

Once dinner was eaten; he cleaned up while Thea went with Carl and Judith into the living room. She had told him to let that pan sit over night in the water before cleaning it.

Lori had always cooked and cleaned and looked after Carl while he worked...and now the whole village seemed to help raise Judith and bring food. Carol had been the most resourceful at doing it...especially with the limited rations.

When he had finished up and walked into the living room, Carl and Thea were both on the floor with Judith; pointing at pictures in a book. His daughter had been on the verge of talking for some time. She liked to mimic sounds.

Thea pointed to the page and said, "Tree."

Judith scrunched up her nose and looked up at her, "Thee."

Carl chuckled and they continued on until Judith got sleepy. His son volunteered to take her upstairs and get her ready for bed. After good nights, Thea closed the book and put it on the coffee table and sat on the couch with Rick.

He liked seeing her with his kids. While she wasn't overwhelmingly maternal, she enjoyed talking with Carl and helping Judith learn...and looked cute while doing it.

Rick started playing with her hair idly and Thea looked at him curiously, "Not going to tell me about the run, huh?"

"Sort of ran into those same guys that took the car. Daryl and I stayed out of sight...we would've been in a lot of trouble otherwise."

She looked down at her hands, "I was talking about you and Daryl...and the thing with me."

He chuckled, of course she was, "No...we didn't talk much at all. I did ask him about your surgeries. I take it that he knows...why won't you tell me?"

Thea shrugged, "Daryl and I have the same darkness. We've been hurt. It's something he understands...simpatico."

Rick sighed; darkness. They shared darkness. He put his arm around her and leaned his head in, "Thea...please tell me."

Her eyes glassed over and she looked at her hands; Rick had always admired her regal, queenly profile. Even though she was falling apart, she still looked together. His arm tightened around her and his hand squeezed her shoulder as she launched into the whole story.

He couldn't imagine trying to rehabilitate without any family, alone and from an almost completely random act of violence.

Daryl was right; Rick wanted to kill him too. This nameless, faceless man who beat Thea within an inch of her life and left her to bleed alone in the bookstore parking lot.

He realized just how strong Thea was...how hard she fought to walk again, to live. How she fought for justice and testified against the man who nearly killed her...and she did it all alone.

How she continued to fight after the outbreak and amongst the walkers.

Rick pulled Thea close to comfort her, her shoulders were slightly shaking after telling him the whole story. She rested her head on his chest and they sat there for the rest of the night just being together.

He made her laugh a few times and it made him feel victorious. Rick Grimes had it pretty bad for Thea Graham...and he was going to give her every reason to choose him.

* * *

A/N: hello loves! Next up; Thea wants more to do and goes beyond the gates and Rick disagrees. Carl and Enid help with books. Thea and Daryl drink wine.

Thank you all for the love! I know that reviews aren't showing up on the site, but if you all would please still drop me a line, I will still get them in my email!

Super Special Shout outs to: stormrunner74 (yes! I think the Male OC will be named Ryan. Titled "Ryan at the End of the World" and I have been trying to get to know both him and Rosita a bit more. I do crazy character sketches to start;), clduncan, Kima Wolfwood, angelicedg (hm...Thea is a bit of an older Jemima Kirke, but curvy and not British. Differences in my mind, but the overall gist :), PyschoBeachGirl88, Hawkgirl, Celia Azul, enchantmentanjel, Guest, CLTex, BreenaBellex-xoxo, SillyKitty (I promise it will come up :), and Jemstone!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

It was about one in the morning when Thea got home from Rick's. It was a pleasant evening and they seemed to deepen their emotional connection talking about her past. She also enjoyed having dinner with his kids, and was glad that both Rick and Carl seemed responsive to the library idea.

One thing, though, gave her pause.

Jessie Anderson.

Beautiful, willowy Jessie who captivated Rick enough for him to kill her abusive husband just days after he and the group arrived. Pete intimidated the hell out of Denise, and Thea could see why. Even Deanna knew that he beat Jessie.

Maybe Rick just liked to save people. Maybe he thought Thea, like Jessie, needed saving.

Thea thought that she could survive just fine on her own...but she wouldn't be winning any hundred meter dashes.

Saving was the only conclusion that she could draw in between Jessie and herself. Jessie had been a mother and slightly artsy...and she was traditionally beautiful.

It worried Thea how quickly Rick had turned his attentions to her after Jessie and her sons fell victim to the herd of walkers just weeks before.

Even though these things gnawed at her, Thea was hugely attracted to him.

She grabbed a quick glass of water from the kitchen and caught sight of the pantry...which made her cheeks flush. The encounter with Daryl crept back in her mind and she shook her head.

Thea had gotten herself in the weirdest position of all. She never thought she'd be the focus of a love triangle in a million years. Even if reincarnation was possible, she'd still have her doubts.

Her sleep that night was restless; she had dreams of both Rick and Daryl and even some flashes of her attacker. She had compartmentalized most of her thoughts and feelings on it, successfully not being haunted by him or his actions.

Talking with Rick and Daryl must've put him in her subconscious. She didn't like it one bit. He was dead...probably some roamer in the Virginia State Pen, if not long dead now.

She got up around six to get ready for her shift at the gate. Thea felt excited to be able to do something useful. She showered and made some coffee before finally making her way to the front of the town.

Thea took the gun from Aaron, who she was relieving. He had always been so kind and genial...it must have been hard for him to hear that Rick and Deanna had suspended recruiting.

The same went for Daryl.

He still got out to go on runs, but she could tell that he didn't like to have his wings clipped in the slightest.

She stood at the gate for two hours, Spencer and Rosita were up on the platform beside her. She was scheduled to be there for another two hours, but Rick came by and swiftly put an end to it.

"Who put you on watch?"

Rick's blue eyes burned with a hint of anger and Thea answered, "I asked for a shift."

His hands went to his hips and his head tilted a little to the side; a stance that usually ended up with someone in a world of hurt, "It's great that you want to help, Thea...but we could do this in different ways. It's too dangerous out here."

She shook her head, "I'm opening and closing a gate. That's all."

Thea noticed that Rosita and Spencer were trying not to stare at the interaction below them. Rick sighed, "Give me the gun."

"I'm not helpless, Rick. I'm perfectly capable..."

"You can't run. What if there was an attack? You'd be a sitting duck. Dead. I've seen too many people...try to be helpful and end up dead. We've got this, you don't have to be on the front lines."

She was certain in that moment he was talking about Jessie...but she wasn't her. She hadn't hid behind the walls of Alexandria the whole time. She wasn't an invalid or a lost cause, either.

"I'm just as capable as Eugene. But don't treat me like a child. I have limitations, but I can open a goddamn gate."

She thrust the gun forward forcefully and he took it, recognizing the look of disappointment in her eyes, "Thea...wait..."

Thea turned around and walked as quickly as she could back to her house. She felt the tears come and in turn she felt ridiculous. She should've known Rick wouldn't let her do anything that tested her physically after he knew exactly what her body has been through.

When she finally got home, she got back in bed and cried...either from frustration or from the momentary cloud of self pity she had actually allowed to affect her.

* * *

Daryl tried everything the night before to keep the self-torture at bay. He tried not to think about what Thea and Rick were doing, but it always seemed to sneak in.

The next morning, he had checked in with Aaron after his shift at the gate and he was surprised to hear that the person who relieved him was Thea.

He had to give it to her; she had a lot of heart.

But he didn't like it, really, knowing the gravity of her physical situation.

After he had gone through most of his day, he finally ran into Rick and all of the questions came back in his head about what he and Thea had done the night before and if she had whispered Rick's name the way she had his own.

"We need to talk. Thea was on watch this morning. Did you give her a shift?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. But ya know her. She wants ta do her part."

Rick sighed, "I don't want her out there, you hear me?"

Even though Daryl mostly agreed with Rick's sentiments on the issue, he thought he was being a little too protective of her. She couldn't run, true. But it wasn't like she was on a wall or platform; she was behind the gate, on the ground.

"I hear ya."

Rick was his best friend...and the leader that had gotten them through most of this mess. Daryl wasn't about to go against him on the issue. Though, he did know Thea was probably unhappy with it.

Rick nodded and looked like he didn't know what to say, "I think she's pretty pissed at me, but I'm just looking out for her. If you see her...tell her..."

He trailed off, thinking it was weird that Rick would ask him to relay a message to the girl that currently they both had intentions on.

"...Tell her it's for the best and we'll find something else for her to do."

Daryl nodded and watched as Rick went off in the direction of his house. He decided to go see Thea...it was a little early for the wine, but he thought he'd at least check in on her.

He knocked on the door and waited. After about ten minutes, he knocked again. Thea threw back the door and looked relieved, but her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying, "Sorry. I thought you were Rick."

Daryl didn't know if that should worry or please him.

She waved him in and he felt himself tread carefully as he shut the door behind him, "Ya okay?"

Thea shook her head, "I'm not a child. I'm not helpless. I'm not fragile. So I can't run. It's not like I'm asking to be a scout. I was watching the gate in the morning."

Daryl nodded, "He was just doin' this ta keep ya safe."

She turned around and he saw the gray fire in her eyes, "There is no safe. I know that. I've known it for a long fucking while."

He'd never heard her sound like that before. She was angry and impassioned...instead of her normal meekness. She must really be pissed.

"I mean, I don't like it much either, Thea. But I know ya wanna help. But I'm just...protective of ya. After that day, we went out on the run...I couldn't put ya in a situation like that again."

She shook her head, "Rick knows better than anyone, after the herd, why it's important to fight...why it's important for everyone. Me, Denise, Olivia...everyone. I want to. I think you all should let me."

Daryl knew there was truth in her words. That everyone did need to fight. That he should let her.

But all of that logic was overruled by what he felt about her and knowing her physical limitations. He didn't know what to say to her...she was still going to be mad.

Thea sighed and shrugged, "We're all gonna die, Daryl. Let's be honest...we're just biding time. This world, if it's not walkers it's other people. Call it surviving, but really it's just grasping at straws."

Daryl walked over and stood closer to her, his arms crossed over his chest, "Ya can't mean that. Ya know what survivin' is."

Thea leaned back against the kitchen counter and shrugged, "Yeah...and so do you. Maybe it's just time to call a spade a spade. You all wanted me to go on runs before you found out I couldn't run...what happened to me. Then the thing with me, you and Rick. Before all of this would it mattered if I lived or died as long as I was fighting the good fight? Doing my part?"

He wondered if Maggie and Glenn ever had these conversations? Lord knows they'd both been in plenty of deadly scrapes.

Daryl reached out for her, "It matters. Every loss is a big one, Thea."

She sighed fitfully, "I'm just frustrated. I don't want emotions to get in the way of what is best."

His hands went to her face, they were dirty, but she didn't seem to care, "We'll figure out something for ya ta do. Put ya ta work."

She smiled a little and asked, "Have you eaten?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah."

"Well then, how about an early dinner followed by reading and wine?"

If it meant being with her for the night, he was sold. Not being with her the night before and knowing she had been at Rick's had eaten away at his sanity.

Daryl nodded and soon he was helping her with dinner and getting down the dishes, and then after eating; cleaning up. It amazed him that everyday stuff like this with Thea made him feel calm, easy. Maybe this is why people coupled up?

After they ate, Daryl helped her carry the two bottles of wine into the living room and she went upstairs to get the book. The first bottle of wine he opened with his hunting knife was red. He felt himself smile a little, knowing it was exactly what Thea had wanted.

She reappeared as he was pouring it into their glasses, and for the first time that day, he saw her half smile appear, "Well, look at that."

Daryl wanted badly to grab her and lay claim to her, finally getting her out of her clothes and beneath him...but he decided to let her lead. He didn't want her to make decisions based on her frustration with Rick. Daryl wanted her to make decisions based on her feelings for him.

* * *

She put the book on the coffee table and picked up the delicate wine glass before sitting beside him. The red wine was fruity and strong, but not sweet. Just the way she liked it.

Thea had been so frustrated that it was nice just to calm down, try and relax. She appreciated Daryl's honesty, even though he stood with Rick's decision, but tried to be sympathetic to her.

She also liked how he didn't try to use her current feelings about Rick to get advantage. Daryl Dixon was a good man, and a good friend and Thea found him incredibly sexy. Their connection was kinetic and unspoken. She knew that his hands were itching to touch her, just as hers were itching to touch him.

But both of them were waiting for the right moment, to play it out a bit.

She was beginning to think that Rick wanted to protect her, but maybe his feelings for her were misplaced after what had happened to Jessie. He was handsome and she really liked being with him...

But with Daryl...it went beyond looks. Thea knew darkness held a seductive pull. They'd both been broken. They had both been scared to be touched...to get close to someone, and now they knew about how much alike they were...it held an appeal they couldn't deny.

Two glasses of wine and two chapters later, Thea turned to look at Daryl, who was laying back on the couch, his hands behind his head. It reminded her of elementary school when the teacher would read and she would get lost in the words and in her own mind.

She felt a smile pull at her lips and she leaned forward to pour the last of the first bottle of wine, equally, into both of their glasses. Thea had a nice red wine buzz happening, something that had not happened in a long while.

Daryl turned and looked at her, "Why'd ya stop?"

Thea shrugged, "Wine...and my eyes are tired. I got myself worked up this morning. Allowed myself to sulk some."

He moved closer to her, his hand stroked her hair idly. She hadn't thought of Daryl as being the cuddling type, but she definitely wouldn't turn it away...today had been the first time in a very long time that she allowed any sort of emotion to take over fully...at least a negative one.

Usually, she took it on the chin and kept moving forward...but today she crumbled and wallowed in self pity.

Thea found it wholly unattractive, honestly.

Daryl leaned forward and picked up his glass and threw back what was left of the wine. She raised an eyebrow, "Think we should save the other bottle or say to hell with it...and just drink all of it?"

He looked at her with his hooded eyes and shrugged, "I don't mind gettin' ya wasted, but ya'd have ta deal with it tomorrow."

She sighed, "True. I just kinda want to feel something else right now."

Daryl looked like he had something snarky to say, but Thea leaned in and silenced his lips with a kiss. It started out gentle and sweet but morphed into a voracious, hungry embrace.

She wanted him and she didn't know if she could make herself hold back any more. She didn't know if she could settle for anything less than all of him.

* * *

Daryl felt her tearing at his clothes, and hers came off, too. He thought he might pop before anything even happened. He pushed her away for a moment and she looked concerned, wearing only her bra and unzipped jeans, "What?"

He looked her dead in the eye, his finger beneath her chin, "Ya sure about this...this ain't about anythin'...or anyone else except ya and me?"

Thea's gray eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around his neck, their noses touching, "I want this...you...very badly...right now."

He felt like emitting a big, cheesy grin, "Alrigh'...here or upstairs?"

She shook her head, "Here."

Daryl couldn't wait to see what she looked like beneath her clothes, and he gently slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders. His hands cupped the full flesh of her breasts as she unhooked it so he could peel the piece of clothing away. Thea was pale and her breasts fit perfectly in his hands and they were tipped with light pink-brown nipples that hardened against his palms.

Pretty didn't begin to describe her.

She moaned lightly against his mouth and he found himself biting her lower lip gently with his teeth. Soon his shirt came off, and her jeans, then his jeans and finally, her panties.

Daryl was realizing his wish. Thea Graham was buck ass naked beneath him, and she was warm and ready between her thighs.

He settled there for a moment and looked down at her, wanting to ask again if she was sure. She looked up at him longingly, and he realized he'd do just about anything to keep that look on her face.

"Daryl?" She whispered lowly.

"What?"

"You okay?"

He smirked, "I don't think there's a word for what I am right now."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, her soft hand on his hardness and guiding him inside her. Thea gasped a little and she put her foot under his ass allowing him full range.

Everything in his mind went blank; she was so warm and wet. He couldn't imagine what would happen when they started moving.

Thea's breast rose and fell quickly, her breathing deepened and sped up. Daryl rocked his hips slowly and she pulled his head down to hers, kissing him deeply. He took her hands and pinned them by the sides of their head, their fingers intertwining.

She made little noises that drove him wild, urging him to speed up the pace; he needed more. Thea wrapped her legs around his midsection, meeting his thrusts head on with welcome abandon.

Soon Thea came with a groan and a shudder and he was close on her heels. Daryl collapsed downward, his head landing between her breasts where he placed idle kisses.

Neither of them said anything, it was like they were trying to wrap their minds around what just happened. Thea's hands tangled in his hair and she kissed the top of his head while her breathing regulated.

* * *

A/N: next up; more Daryl and Thea. Thea avoids Rick. Everyone feels conflicted. The law of averages. Soon Thea sees someone she never thought she would see again.

Thank you guys for all of the love! It is greatly appreciated! Please drop me a line and let me know what you think! I have two other stories, both AU's I'd love if you'd check out...one for Daryl and one for Rick. I have some drafts of a male OC story I've been working on, too. Hoping to publish that soon.

Super Special Shout Outs to: Angelicedg, Celia Azul, emfalcon, Kima Wolfwood, CLTex, stormrunner74 (I write these character bios to help get to know them...fave colors, fave books, music etc. I'm having a hard time sinking into Rosita's skin and I have since changed the oc's name 3 times...now somewhere between Daniel and Andrew. I've written two drafts. Getting closer ;), bbwzoey86, Jemstone6259, enchantmentanjel, OrangeBears, Maddie (Thea is a complex character. She doesn't "love" anyone yet. There is. Big difference between love and sexual attraction. She is conflicted and human and is well aware of what trouble may come. Thanks for the review :), Amethyst Siri and Cassie!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Thea tried to catch her breath, it had been so long since she'd been physically intimate with anyone. Soon, the fine sheen of sweat that appeared on her skin from their activity left her shivering, and Daryl pulled her closer.

"Ya alright?"

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and nodded, "Better than alright."

Thea saw a small, pleased smile pull at his lips and she felt like blushing, "I, uh, do you want to spend the night...here...with me? We can read some more."

Daryl nodded, "Sure...as long as ya don't put those clothes back on."

That really did make her blush.

Thea sat up and picked the book up off the table and together they made their way upstairs. She hadn't used her body in such a way since Jeremy...and not since her surgeries. She hadn't even been certain she ever would again.

But here she was.

With Daryl.

He was just as damaged as her, and she found some comfort in that. There wasn't any pity. Thea had worried about being physically intimate with someone...with all of her scars and her slight limp and measured movements.

But he made it kind of easy.

Thea pulled back the covers on her bed and they slid in, Daryl's arms going around her instantly. Thea felt herself smile lightly and she reflected on what had just happened downstairs. They had connected on a different level, it had happened in such a fever, she was trying to capture the feeling again.

She really liked the way he felt on top of her; inside of her.

Thea pressed herself against him, her arms circling his muscular shoulders. For a moment, her thoughts strayed to Rick and she realized she didn't know if she could face him again. After what had just happened with Daryl...could she continue with Rick? Would that be fair to either of them?

Daryl's hand stroked the side of her face gently and he asked, "Somethin' on yer mind?"

Thea shrugged, "I just didn't know if I could feel this way again. I hadn't...it's been over ten years and I didn't know if my body could...but I guess it can. Before all of this, I thought I'd just find pity if I felt brave enough to take off my clothes in front of someone. But you...you made it easy."

He was silent for a moment and he nodded, like he knew exactly what she was saying, "Ya ain't got nothin' to be ashamed of, Thea."

She felt a smile tug at her lips, Thea could say the same thing to him. Part of her wanted to tell him just how incredibly sexy she found him; but she knew it would make him turn shy. It was funny how words held such weight and actions seemed like the truth.

Thea read another chapter while being held close in his embrace and then soon the wine and the other activities caught up with them and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Daryl woke up a few times that night. He had never been the best sleeper. Every time he woke up he reminded himself of where he was and that Thea was indeed naked in his arms.

Each time, he found himself smirking in a bit of pleasure. He knew exactly what Thea meant about not being sure if her body could do what they had done on the couch. Not only had they had sex, but it was the first time he had encountered the emotional side of it. It was becoming harder for him to avoid his feelings for her, because they kept piling up in his mind.

Thea was like him, marked by the same sort of darkness. They had similar insecurities. They both had lived solitary lives without a lot of attachments; and for them to attach it was monumental.

Daryl knew then and there it would be easy to lose himself for her. All of those walls he had built up could possibly come tumbling down if she would have him.

Only one thing stuck out in his mind...her relationship with his best friend.

The way she had talked, he knew that Thea hadn't gone so far with Rick...that somehow he had beaten him to the punch. Which also amazed him. Rick was better looking than him, he has had a wife and kids...he was the leader of their town.

Daryl hoped that maybe...she would choose him in the long run. He didn't know how to be a boyfriend or anything of the like, but he wanted to try. He wanted to make Thea feel safe and protected and cared about.

The final time he awoke, dawn had come streaming in through the bedroom blinds and he blinked in the light. Thea was awake, her grey eyes looking at him softly with that little half smile dancing on her lips.

"Morning...did you sleep well?"

He rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes, he had...at least he had slept well in comparison to all the other nights before. Daryl nodded and pulled her close, her naked ass pressed against his hips, "I sure did."

Daryl buried his head in her neck and she chuckled lowly. Mornings like this he could get used to. Thea rolled over onto her back and soon his hand found her breast. She sighed and asked, "Much to do today?"

Daryl shrugged, it was business as usual. Walk the walls, check in with Rick and Carol. He didn't know if he could look Rick in the eye after the things he and Thea had done together...wondering if she wanted to do them with Rick, too.

"I thought I'd work on some ideas for the library, seeing as though I'm relegated to non-dangerous tasks. Sounds terrible, but I wish Denise still needed me at the clinic."

He shook his head, he knew exactly what she was saying. Daryl felt the same way once the recruiting was suspended. He had felt like his wings had been clipped. Even though he wasn't completely unable to go outside the gates, his time out and about had been cut drastically and he felt himself getting stir crazy.

This feeling had reduced though, since he had been spending time with Thea.

He wished it wasn't so dangerous to be outside the gates, he could see them hitting the road together and going on supply runs. Lord knows they needed more of those, as their food stores were running a tad bit low.

Daryl propped his head on his arm and looked down at Thea and felt the desire pool in his belly again. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and then trailed kisses down to her neck and finally to the sensitive peaks of her breasts where her breathing became jagged.

Thea's hands caught in his hair as he teased her, and soon he was between her legs again; his hardness aching for her warmth. This round was different, it was urgent and full of want. Thea practically dug her nails into his hips as he plunged into her deeply.

She seemed a little shell shocked after she came, and he knew then and there that she was going to be like a drug. He always was going to have the urge to make her feel the way she felt in that moment.

Daryl rolled over beside her and they both attempted to recover their breathing, as well as their thoughts. Thea sat up a bit and smoothed a few wild hairs from her face, "I think I'm going to hop in the shower. You can join me if you'd like."

He wanted to hop on the proposition, but the truth of the matter was he should probably get moving...this new world waited for no one, least of all him.

"Any way I can get a rain check on that offer? I should prolly get goin'...but maybe later tonight?"

Thea smiled, "Dinner?"

He almost blushed. He couldn't believe he had someone who wanted to spend time with him, let alone cook him dinner, sleep and shower with him. It was almost an embarrassment of riches.

"Sure."

Thea leaned in and kissed him and asked him to lock the front door on his way out. He watched as she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom and soon he was downstairs, picking his clothes up off the living room floor and dressing.

* * *

Thea hadn't felt this good in a long while. If someone was to look at her, they'd know. She was sure of that. After her shower, she dressed and twisted her hair in a damp braid before going downstairs to clean up the remnants of the night before; her clothes, the wine glasses and the wine bottles-one empty and one still full.

She found herself humming as she made herself some coffee and washed the dishes. Thea recognized the tune as "Sunshine on my Shoulders" by John Denver. It was an odd choice, but somehow it found its way into her head.

Thea thought about what to make for dinner that evening. The food stores were as such that they had to get creative. She wondered when they would go out on a supply run...and if there were actually any supplies left to be found?

She wondered how much food they could grow and harvest before they all starved?

While she was lost in her thoughts, a knock came on the door. Thea stopped for a moment, knowing that it probably wasn't Daryl, but was hoping for Denise or Rosita. She dried her hands on a towel and walked to the front door to open it.

It was Rick.

He wore a small, slightly unsure smile and Thea realized she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Hey."

Rick nodded, "Hey. Mind if I come in for a minute?"

Thea shrugged and opened the door to him, "Sure."

She shut the door behind them and walked back into the kitchen to finish up. Rick paced a little, his hands on his hips. He was so handsome, she was unnerved by it.

"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I'm sorry about how I talked to you. But I stand by the decision to take you off watch."

Thea reached into the sink and pulled out a bowl to dry and reached again for her towel, "I understand, Rick."

"I know you want to help. We just have got to find some other way. If something happened to you...I'd never..."

She leaned against the sink and looked at him head on. Thea wondered if he knew about last night, if he could tell just by walking in? She sighed and decided to broach the question, "I have to wonder sometimes...if any of this...me, you...has anything to do with Jessie?"

His head shot up at the sound of her name, a confused and almost hurt look on his face, "Jessie? Thea..."

Thea finished drying the bowl and shrugged, "It just seems...soon...and I'm not like her, Rick. I survived on my own just fine for a year. I still can survive on my own if I need to."

Rick walked closer, his bright blue eyes a bit sad, "I know it's soon. But maybe...it was supposed to be you all along. I know you are not like her...except in the way I don't want anything to happen to you. Jessie...I saw her getting eaten. She was holding on to Carl...I had to cut off her hand, Thea. It was horrible."

At that point Rick was openly crying and Thea felt even worse than she had. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

He pulled her close to him and she felt conflicted. She cared about Rick a lot...but Daryl...

Suddenly similar feelings had turned very different.

Rick pressed his forehead to hers, "I just know that everything has gone so wrong recently. The stuff we saw on the road...none of us could ever erase or forget. I told Carl there was still good...after his eye. I want to show him that. And you, you came along...a bright light."

Thea smiled a little, at war with her emotions and the disconnect between her head and her heart, "You know about the Law of Averages?"

Rick nodded, "I've heard of it."

She wiped away a tear from under his eye and smiled, "Basically, it's like a coin toss. You get heads every so often, over time, tails has got to come up and eventually the ratio will even out. So the Law of Averages says that all this bad stuff...the good will come and even it out. I believe that. I think you should, too."

He smiled, "I hope that's true. I want that to be true."

Rick cupped her face with his hand and kissed her sweetly.

Thea wondered if he could feel the difference, too.

* * *

Something was different.

Maybe it was because Thea was a little more than on the nose with his feelings about both her and Jessie.

He knew it was soon. He also knew that Thea was a fighter and a survivor, while Jessie had come to fighting a little late in the game...but she had tried. Rick suffered incredible guilt over the fates of lovely, fragile Jessie and her two sons.

But it was clear that Thea, did not want to be seen as fragile...despite the fact she couldn't run.

Rick also wondered if the difference had anything to do with Daryl. If she had somehow already made her choice, but left it unspoken.

He didn't want to pressure her, so after he kissed her, he said goodbye and told her he would stop by the next day. Thea seemed okay with that.

Rick walked back to his house, wondering if he had ruined something before it had even started. When he got home, Michonne was there talking to Carl and playing with Judith.

He couldn't help but smile; he remembered a time he and Michonne weren't close to being friends, when he had the opportunity to hand her over to the Governor...but now there were few people he trusted more.

Carl and Michonne looked up, the latter of which raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay?"

Rick shrugged, "It will be. I'm fine. Just trying to remember the Law of Averages."

His son cocked his head a bit, Rick had almost forgotten how much alike they truly were, "Law of Averages?"

Rick went to sit on the couch by Michonne and Carl, while Judith played happily on the floor with red solo cups. He had gotten used to looking at Carl closely after the incident that left him without an eye.

It was yet another thing he blamed himself for.

But now, Thea had given him an inkling of hope with this theory...this law of probability. He explained to Carl what he meant, in the same terms that Thea had explained it to him.

Even though the bad things popped up, surely good would come along and even it out.

Rick had to admit, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves. I will admit to finding myself a little burdened with the writer's block. My mind hasn't been in it recently, but I'm back. Anyway...next up: Food shortage, Daryl tells Thea about their time on the road, Thea fights with her feelings, soon there will be Jesus and a run in that will leave Thea incredibly shaken. I sped up the timeline a little bit, too.

Thank you all so much for the feedback, reviews and kind words! You all are the best. Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing. If you are also so inclined please check out my other TWD fics "Redemption" (Rick/OC) and its ongoing AU version "Simple Twists of Fate" or "The Country Singer" (Daryl/OC) and its AU counterpart "The Redhead and The Redneck." There should be another story appearing soon with a Male OC. I love the character I've made, but have struggled with the trajectory and narrative and have rewritten the first chapter about four times. But be on the lookout!

Super Special Shout Outs to: MaudlinFlowers, Kima Wolfwood, CLTex, Angelicedg, Hawkgirl, Enchantmentanjel, and stormrunner74 (Soon! I'm hoping to draft it once more. It's uneven, but getting there!)

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Despite the amazing feeling Daryl had for most of the day, when he went to talk to Olivia at the food stores he found out there was not enough food to last out the day, let alone the next week. Daryl knew he should go talk to Rick, but he was nervous. He was worried his friend would be able to smell Thea on him.

Maybe he should've taken her up on the shower offer.

Instead he went to visit Carol, who had welcomed him in and offered him tea. She didn't seem to be surprised about the empty pantries, "Been so low for so long...you all going to make a run soon?"

Daryl shrugged, they probably should. He just didn't know if they would be able to sit in the same car together. Maybe he could pull Glenn in? Or even Tara and Heath? They were having to go further and further to scavenge, there was very little close to town.

"I s'ppose we'll have ta."

Carol shrugged, "Maybe Thea could go with you?"

He chuckled wryly, "Ain't no way Rick will let her out there."

"But you said she was crafty and clever? Why wouldn't you want her out there?"

Daryl told her a little about Thea's backstory, that surgery had left her unable to run. He also alluded to the fact that Rick also had a thing for her. To which Carol's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"So...you both..."

"Yeah."

"How's that going?"

"It's fuckin' weird."

Carol smiled lightly and shrugged, "I'll be honest, you liking anyone is fuckin' weird, let alone you sharing her with your best friend."

Daryl couldn't have said it better himself and nodded, "I hate it. I hate the idea of sharin' her...but Thea makes it...makes me..."

She just waved her hand a little and took a sip of her tea, "You, of all people, don't have to explain yourself to me. You must like her if you're willing to go through all of this. So I say, you go on a run. Take Thea, add Glenn, add enough folks to be able to help if things go south. Rick knows we need food. He knows we can't spare everyone."

"He won't even let her stand at the gate on watch."

Carol just shrugged again, "Thea can be the lookout. She can stay in the car with a gun, one of the radios and binoculars. You said she wants to help, right?"

Daryl nodded; Thea did want to help. She didn't want to be a liability, though. He said he'd think on it and decided to grab a shower at Carol's before heading over to talk to Rick.

He stood for a long while before walking up the path to Rick's home. After knocking on the door, Carl appeared, his father's old sheriff's hat sitting on top of the now ever present bandage covering his eye.

Daryl hated it for the kid, but Carl had become one of the toughest people he knew, and he was just a teenager.

"Hey, 's yer dad around?"

Carl shook his head, "Went out with Michonne to check in on Tobin and the construction team."

Daryl nodded and thanked Carl, knowing that it would be easier to talk to Rick if Michonne was there as a buffer. His proposal was going to be short and sweet...he wanted to take a team on a run headed south; everything they'd done recently had been up around D.C. He wanted to take Thea so she could help game plan, she could also serve as a getaway driver if need be.

Daryl knew that the town could go a few days with low stores, but he didn't like it. He knew Rick wasn't going to want him to take Thea out, even though they both knew she would want to do it and until they'd both become involved with her; they both wanted her on the runs.

At this point in time, it would be silly not to let her help scout if it meant they'd find food for the town.

* * *

Rick and Michonne were talking to Tobin about clearing more space in town and the construction of a new watch tower for Alexandria. They needed some perspective from above, given the nature of what Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, Thea and himself had all encountered around the roads of D.C.

In mid-conversation, Rick caught a glimpse of Daryl stalking towards them. It felt so odd to see him without his crossbow, it was like an extension of him was missing. Just like when Michonne had lost her sword to the folks at terminus; but luckily they had been reunited.

Rick called to him, thoughts and questions about his time with Thea in the back of his mind, "Hey, man."

Daryl nodded and squinted against the afternoon soon, "Hey...stopped by the food stores. We ain't got enough ta last the day. We need ta get out there and stay on top of it."

Rick put his hands on his hips, scavenging had become scant around the area. Alexandria hadn't really been able to produce many crops yet, but Maggie was working on it based on the plans Deanna had left for them on the eve of the herd.

He looked at Michonne, there was a pensive look in her eyes...she worried mostly about those who couldn't fend for themselves, the older folks and Judith. Rick turned back to Daryl and nodded, "So you're wanting to go out?"

Daryl nodded, "Thought we could at least scout and get an idea for a big supply run...unless there's somethin' we can't pass up. Just note takin' til we actually get a good lead and rouse up another group. I was thinkin' maybe Aaron, Glenn and Thea...head south of here."

Rick felt himself frown. Daryl of all people should know that Thea was not an option, not after last time...not after...

"Glenn and Aaron, yes. Thea, no."

Daryl nodded, like he knew that's what Rick was going to say, "I need ya ta hear me out on this one. Up until the last time and...everythin', we wanted her on the runs. This is just scoutin' unless we find somethin' we absolutely can't pass up. She's smart...we want her out there for this...we need ta keep the food supply up 'til we can get the crops goin.'"

Daryl had a point, and Thea had just earlier accused him of wanting to protect her because of what happened to Jessie. Rick knew in his heart of hearts she was capable...he just couldn't stand to see her get hurt or worse, even though in this new world...it was almost a guarantee.

Michonne sighed thickly and walked away with Tobin, "I'm going to leave you guys to your pissing contest."

Thea could be right, perhaps Rick's vision was clouded when it came to her. Daryl seemed to be on board when it came to Thea's attempting to help; and it could have been something that drove her away from Rick and towards Daryl.

So, he relented...a little.

Rick nodded and stroked his beard in contemplation, "Alright. No leaving the car unless it's something big. Take radios and weapons. No further than two hours south. You and I will take the notes on a subsequent run. Got it?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. I got it."

Just as his friend turned on his heel, Rick called after him, "And Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe. Keep them safe. Keep her safe."

Daryl just nodded, "I will."

* * *

Thea was over the moon when Daryl had come by to tell her that Rick had agreed for her to go on a scouting trip south with a small group. She worried about being a liability, but also saw that Rick was letting her help...something she thought he was staunchly opposed of because of her issues with running and their intimate dalliances.

Maybe this was his way of admitting that he was overprotective of her? That she wasn't like Jessie Anderson?

She nearly threw her arms around Daryl with the news, but reminded herself that there was a time and a place for everything.

She gathered some things, including her hunting knife and the gun that Rick had given to her when she and Daryl had gone out on a test run. This time they would be going away from the city, which was a good plan considering most of their focus as of late was the area around the capitol.

Thea and Daryl walked to the front gates and met both Aaron and Glenn to pack up the vehicle and strategize. Daryl laid out a map on the hood of the car, tracing his finger along the lines of I-95.

"Idea is ta scout perspective places and mark them for a more comprehensive run in a few days. We're just gettin' the lay of the land, unless there's somethin' too good ta be true. Then we stop. Food stores are very low so that's priority. Takin' radios, if we get out Thea stays in the car and plays lookout."

Glenn nodded and shifted his backpack on his shoulders, "I can't believe we're having to go so far out to find food. Surely there's orchards or gardens...somewhere."

Aaron sighed, "Orchards maybe. Gardens would be overgrown and not tended to after two years."

Thea knew that fall was encroaching fast, she wondered if there were any pumpkin patches...anywhere families would go when Halloween would come for Jack-o-lanterns or Thanksgiving pumpkin pies? Gourds, squashes, pumpkins...they could feed a lot of people if they could find them. She wondered if there was anyway ever to find out now that the Internet no longer existed?

She made a mental note to mention it in the car, because as they were packing up, Theafelt the excitement of going outside the gates and being useful brimming up inside of her.

Thea couldn't believe that Rick had given consent to this. Maybe her talk with him earlier had made him realize the difference between her and Jessie? She was hoping to prove herself to both him and Daryl that she was capable of helping.

It was mid-afternoon when they left Alexandria, and Thea had to stop herself from sticking her head out of the window like a happy pet dog. She sat shotgun as Daryl drove, while Aaron and Glenn fiddled with the radios in the back seat. Thea had a felt-tipped marker and the map at the ready, itching to take notes and marking where subsequent groups would return.

She saw Daryl glancing at her in his periphery, had it been only the two of them she would've reached out for him, maybe placing her hand on his knee. They drove for an hour south, finding a few options and signage that indicated farms and picking your own fruit. Surely, the trees and fields couldn't be completely empty.

A few stores were possible, Thea shook off anything they scoped out with the wrong size to door number ratio...even with enough people they could be death traps and just generally gave her a bad feeling.

They were heading closer towards Colonial Williamsburg, which in the old world was very popular with tourists, as was the Jamestown settlement. Thea thought back and realized that they were not so far removed from the settlers from England, trying to survive in the new world with new elements.

Two hours into the drive, they found something they couldn't pass up. A superstore, one that could've been sacked and emptied, but had enough square footage and exits to make it worth looking into. There could be food inside that could help them immediately.

Night wasn't far off at this point and dusk was rolling in. As Daryl, Glenn and Aaron packed up to venture inside, the former took Thea gently by the elbow and whispered, "I need ya ta keep the lookout. Keep the radio on and handy, if ya see anythin'...anybody...stay outta sight and tell us ta get outta there. Keep safe...alrigh'?"

Thea looked up at him, feeling a half-smile pull at her lips, "You got it, boss."

Daryl smirked, and she knew he wanted to pull her close, just like she wanted to pull him close. She was so grateful he had lobbied for her to go on the run.

She watched as he and Aaron and Glenn fell into formation, Daryl leading the way, speaking with hand motions and not words. For almost thirty minutes, they were inside. Thea assumed it was going well.

She looked down at the map, the markings made in her neat handwriting. They had found at least a dozen possibilities.

Suddenly, she heard it.

The sound of motorcycles.

Thea cut the lights on the car and shoved the map into her backpack. She slowly and blindly drove the car out of sight behind the superstore's garden store and ducked down, flipping the switch on the radio.

"We have company. Motorcycles."

Daryl came back over the grainy speaker, "Shit. They passin'? Or comin' in?"

"Not sure. Moved the car behind the garden store."

"Be out soon. Keep outta sight, Thea."

"Copy that."

She got out of the car slowly, hiding behind the back passenger side tire. If she needed to try and get away, she was going to give herself a real chance. Thea took out the binoculars and watched as the group of men...six of them drove up to the filling station on the property and took red gas cans, attempting to siphon off gas.

Thea wondered if they had been the same men Daryl and Rick had seen the last time they went out? Mostly all in black, toting weapons and clad in motorcycle jackets.

Thea held up the radio and spoke, "They are looking for gas..."

And then she dropped the radio.

It was him.

She thought he was dead. But there he was, grabbing ass with his friends on motorcycles.

6'3. Dark, curly hair. Mustache.

She felt the panic rise in her chest, remembering how savagely he had beat her. Remembering his angry words.

"Stuck up bitch."

Thea heard Daryl's voice on the radio, but she had spiraled into hyperventilating, trying to be quiet. Trying not to draw attention to herself.

His name was Seth. He had beaten her. Broken her. Left her to bleed to death.

And it seemed he had survived, too.

"Thea? Thea...do you copy?"

She still heard Daryl's voice on the radio as she passed out on the ground, her head thumping against the concrete.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long, loves. I've been going through a lot more than just writer's block. I am attempting to move to South Carolina with my husband as he relocates with his job. My job search hasn't turned up anything and we are looking for apartments, too. So I will be writing, just might take some time getting them published, so hang tight and make sure you follow and favorite for updates! Next up: Thea clams up and Daryl thinks she has decided against him. Her nightmares return. Jesus pops up soon!

Thank you all so much for the feedback, reviews and kind words! You all are the best. Please drop me a line and let me know how I am doing. If you are also so inclined please check out my other TWD fics "Redemption" (Rick/OC) and its ongoing AU version "Simple Twists of Fate" or "The Country Singer" (Daryl/OC) and its AU counterpart "The Redhead and The Redneck." Also, the first chapter of my new story "Times Like These" has been published. I hope you enjoy my Male OC Cooper, who is a beach bum who will eventually become entangled with Rosita. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think!

Super Special Shout Outs to: enchantmentanjel, belladu57, gamergirl28 (close! But he is the guy that kept heading Rick and the gang off at every turn in the season finale :), Hawkgirl, Celia Azul, CLTex, xenocanaan, gillyflower34 (true story!) angelicedg and stormrunner74 :)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Daryl led Aaron and Glenn out the back of the store with their shopping carts. They found enough to take back for the town...and there was more they could take...but there were motorcycles coming and Thea was incommunicado.

His heart thumped in his ears as the maneuvered carefully out of the back door. He saw the car parked behind the garden store, for the most part out of sight. Aaron and Glenn moved quietly with the carts as Daryl led the way, motioning to them silently.

They found Thea, out cold, on the pavement on the passenger side. The radio was on the ground beside her, and her head was bleeding. Daryl found the keys on her and handed them to Glenn and he and Aaron unloaded their haul as quickly as the could into the trunk.

Daryl crouched beside Thea and put his hand on her cheek carefully. She was white as a sheet, he didn't know if it was from the blood loss or whatever had scared the shit out of her.

"Thea...Thea...hey..."

He murmured lowly and saw her eyes flutter and she lunged at him with her fist. The girl was terrified. She swung at him again, this time he pushed her arm down and pulling her to him, his face inches from her.

"Thea...'s me. Ya gotta move. We gotta get the fuck out of here. I gotta get you to Denise."

Suddenly, a wave of recognition washed over her and she looked upset, "Oh my God. I'm sorry...I'm

so so sorry."

Daryl shook his head, "Ain't no time for that now. We gotta go."

Once they were packed up, Daryl helped Thea into the passenger side and he took the keys from Glenn and moved the car slowly behind the store, the to the opposite side of where the men were. He was praying they could get to the highway unnoticed, so he left the lights off as the car crept around the back of the building.

Aaron looked behind them through the window, his binoculars struggling to make out the men siphoning off gas, "If you can make it to the highway with no lights...gun it, Daryl."

He nodded curtly in agreement. He saw Thea out of the corner of his eye...she looked pale, dazed. There was blood seeping through the blond hair on the right side of her head.

That alone was something Daryl could go to war over.

They moved slowly, just a little more of a snail's pace. The tension was so thick it was suffocating...all he wanted was to get away undetected. All he wanted was to get to Alexandria and have Denise check out Thea.

Even if it meant getting a huge "I told you so" from Rick.

The slow crawl to the highway felt like an eternity between looking ahead and trying to not call attention to the very dangerous men in the parking lot. They made it on to the highway and continued slow for a mile, and then Daryl put the pedal down hard, accelerating quickly.

Thea's head hung awkwardly and her eyes were barely open. Daryl reached over to her and shook her shoulder a bit roughly, "I need ya ta stay awake. Stay awake until we get home."

He saw her try to sit up, but she was still slumped. Aaron put a hand on her shoulder, "Thea...tell us what happened."

"I fainted."

It came out a little gurgled, but they all could understand.

Glenn prodded further, "Did something happen? Why did you faint?"

She shook her head, "Scared, I guess. There were a lot of them."

Daryl sensed that there was something off with her story, that the explanation may go further.

He sighed and felt Thea's gray eyes on him. Rick was going to have his hide. Rick had been right, Thea shouldn't have gone out. But he found it odd that someone so calm and clever would lose her head over just seeing a group of men...it had to have been something else.

Something she wasn't telling him.

* * *

Thea felt hazy all the way back to Alexandria. She couldn't decide if she really had seen Seth or if she just imagined it...or even if this whole run just hadn't been a dream to begin with.

If it was him, he must have made his way out of the Virginia State Penitentiary somehow. Fought his way out, it would have been easy once the world turned to shit...no law, no order. No one was going to stop him from getting out, especially not in this mess. He was a big guy, he had treated her like a rag doll that night in the parking lot.

She could only imagine what he had done to the walkers.

Thea could of only imagine what he had done to other living people...women...in the lawless hell of the past two years.

Daryl wouldn't let her sleep, he was obviously worried she might have a concussion. He kept casting furtive glances her way, like she would explain what had happened.

The thing was...she couldn't.

Seth was dangerous. Not only to her, but to everyone. If he knew that she was alive, he would most certainly come for her...and it didn't help the fact the men he had aligned himself with brought great concern to both Rick and Daryl...the toughest men she knew.

God knows what Seth and the men on the motorcycles were capable of.

And God knows what would happen if Daryl and Rick knew the man who had broken her body so badly was alive and in the same vicinity as them. She had no doubt that one, if not both of them, would go out looking for trouble and find it.

No, Alexandria needed them both too badly. Thea could not live with their blood on her hands.

When they finally made it back to the gates of Alexandria, Spencer let them in quickly and Daryl left the car keys with Glenn, telling him to take the supplies to Olivia. He walked to the passenger side and helped Thea out, taking her in the direction of the clinic.

His left arm was wrapped around her, his hand on her side, allowing her to put weight on him.

Thea felt like she was underwater and struggling.

To think the night before, she and Daryl were entwined on the couch; partaking in the most carnal of human nature...and now this.

Now she couldn't even look at him.

But it wasn't because of anything he did...it was because she was trying to save him and everyone else from the evil she had met close up.

"What happened back there?"

His voice was gentle in the darkness, but she didn't answer right away, leaving a very pregnant pause between them.

"I, uh, got spooked. Overwhelmed. There were so many of them...if they had found me..."

She felt tears in her eyes, the little white lie bitter on her tongue, "I guess Rick was right. I'm a liability. I shouldn't have gone."

Daryl shook his head, "I know there's something ya ain't telling me. I know that's not the whole story, Thea."

Denise opened the door for them, worry washed across her face. She was wearing her pajamas and Thea wondered if she and Tara had been asleep before Daryl insistently knocked on the door.

She situated Thea at the chair she used to sit at while working there all night; lost in a book. It seemed like so long ago thanks to everything that had happened.

Denise cleaned her up, she was mostly scraped and bruised from falling to the concrete once she passed out. After tending to the bleeding from her head, Denise checked her reflexes and began to ask her questions.

"Who's the president?"

"There isn't one."

"What's my brother's name?"

"Dennis."

Denise sighed and flashed a penlight in her eyes, "Well, your memory is fine, but you have a moderately serious concussion. Did you pass out before or after hitting your head?"

Thea felt embarrassed, "Before."

"Well, you need to take it easy the next two or three days. I'll come and check on you 'til you're clear. Nothing strenuous...and for the next 24 hours, someone will need to wake you up every hour or so. Okay? Use ice for swelling."

Thea nodded lowly and Daryl helped her up from the chair. She still had the underwater feeling. As they walked down the clinc steps, a very determined Rick stalked toward them...livid.

She heard Daryl gripe under his breath, "Fuck."

Rick didn't give them a greeting, instead, he just laid in, "What the hell happened out there? And what did I say about keeping her safe?"

Thea reached out a shaky hand to stop him, "He did...I just...fucked up. I fainted. You were right. I shouldn't be out there. I know my place now, don't worry. I passed out because I was scared...no one h-hurt me."

She heard her voice quaver when she said "hurt." True no one had hurt her on the run, but the person who had hurt her before was still alive...and seemed to have powerful, dangerous allies.

Her rebuttal did little to calm Rick; he looked wild-eyed and feral, just as he had when he had first come to town. Daryl shook his head, "There are tons of supplies in that place. We need ta go back. We got half of what we wanted ta."

Rick put his hands on his hips and seemed to calm a bit, "Fine. You and me will go. In daylight. Thea stays here."

She felt like crying, she knew she was capable. It was just the fact that she had been triggered by seeing that monster again. She didn't particularly like being talked about like she wasn't standing right there.

Thea straightened as best she could and let go of Daryl, "You all talk. Decide whatever. I am going home."

Daryl grabbed her by the wrist and she pulled away gently. He looked hurt and it pained her. Rick called after her, "You shouldn't be alone."

Thea hobbled away slowly towards her house and shook her head, "I'm used to it."

* * *

Rick and Daryl stood in front of the clinic, watching Thea walk away.

He didn't want to say "I told you so" to Daryl, he hated the feeling of being at odds with his friend. In all actuality, he was pleased with the news that there are supplies for the taking; but who knows what would be left once the men on the motorcycle caught wind of the treasure trove.

Rick was mostly upset that Thea was hurt, that she could've been hurt worse and so could have Daryl, Glenn and Aaron.

He turned to Daryl and shrugged, "You should probably go after her. She shouldn't be alone."

Daryl looked a little defeated and shook his head, "She ain't telling me anythin'. Ain't nothin' but half truths. Thea saw somethin' out there that spooked her like a horse. I dunno...maybe she'll tell ya?"

Rick felt a little surprised that Daryl was suggesting that he, the rival for Thea's affections, should go to her instead of himself.

"Why? So I can scare her more? Did you see the way she looked at me?"

Daryl sighed, "Look...I wanna go...but like I said, she isn't tellin' me the truth. I'm man enough ta know that she might say somethin' ta ya instead. If it helps us figure out what we're dealing with...I'm for it."

Rick knew that Daryl was protective...if not downright territorial of those he cared about. He knew his friend felt deeply, even though he didn't like to show it. It must have taken everything in him to say it out loud.

"Alright. I'll go. We'll talk about a subsequent supply run tomorrow, okay?"

Daryl nodded and as Rick turned away, he called after him, "Denise says she has a moderate concussion. Ta wake her up every hour. I'll come by in the mornin'."

Rick nodded in return and murmured, "Thanks."

There was a lot swimming around in his brain as he made his way to Thea's house. How weird it was to be in this triangle, how much he cared for Daryl...and Thea. He wondered if it could work...the "sharing"? Or would it continue to blow up in their faces?

When he reached Thea's door, he hesitated before he knocked. He waited for her to answer the door, but it took a long time. He wondered if she was standing on the other side of the door, waiting for him to walk away.

Finally, Thea opened the door and she stood there, an ice pack in her hand. She had scrapes and bruises on her face and arms, from the fall.

"Come to put me in my place?"

Rick shook his head, "Thea...Daryl said you needed someone to wake you up every hour. That you took a pretty big knock."

She looked like she wanted to laugh, "He told you to come?"

"Yeah. Please let me in."

Thea didn't seem pleased, but relented. Rick followed her into the kitchen where she was making a pot of coffee, intent on keeping herself awake.

"What made you faint? Was it something you saw?"

Thea's hand trembled as she reached for a coffee mug and she shook her head, "I just got scared. Isn't that enough? I'm a weak girl who got overwhelmed."

Rick shook his head, "You're not weak."

"Oh well that's good. I'm just a liability."

He walked up close to her and his hands touched her face, "What are you so mad at? Me? Daryl? Whatever you saw out there?"

Thea's eyes softened, "Maybe just myself for believing I can be more...that my past doesn't dictate who I am now. But it does."

Fat, hot tears rolled down her cheeks and he pulled her close, "Hey...listen to me. There are ways for you to be more...without you having to go out there."

Thea laughed a little bitterly, "You won't even let me have a guard shift inside the gates."

Rick laughed in spite of himself, "I'm sorry about that. It's just been...a little odd...me, Daryl and you. And the world we live in. Both of us...we want to protect you."

Thea sighed against his chest, "That's all well and good. But I want to be able to protect myself. I want to be the hero of my own story...no offense. I know I'm not strong or powerful. But I've got some things going for me."

Rick could respect that, but didn't see it as possible. Not with the way of the new world. He pulled back a little and rested his forehead on hers, "Yeah. You do."

She poured them each a cup of coffee and they went upstairs to her bed room. Thea told him about feeling like she was underwater, everything was slow and kind of still. Rick understood the feeling, since the whole apocalypse started, he had more concussions than a NFL quarterback.

Thea sipped her coffee and held the ice pack to the side of her head. She looked beautiful, if only the situation was different and she hadn't been injured just hours before...he'd be the happiest man alive to be in her bed.

And then he got to thinking that maybe Daryl had been there first.

The more he thought about it, the idea didn't bother him as much as it originally did. So what if she had slept with Daryl? Did it stop how he felt for her?

Not really.

Especially since he knew it was a possibility of the arrangement they had decided to "feel out."

After awhile, Thea had passed out on her side, and Rick had picked up a book to pass the time before having to wake her again.

Suddenly, Thea's arm started twitching and she began to whine lowly, "Seth...don't..."

Before he could act Thea shot up awake, her hair in her face and her mouth wide, emitting a scream.

Rick shook her by the shoulders gently, "Hey...hey...you're okay. You're home."

Thea was panting, trying to get her breathing under control.

Rick rubbed her back gently and watched as she calmed down, wanting to ask her the one question he had...

Who is Seth?

* * *

A/N: Hi loves! I'm sorry it's been such a long time. My hubby and I went through an insane move from Colorado to South Carolina. It is dominated all my thoughts and general well being for almost three months. But I am back! We are relatively settled, even though I'm still looking for a job. Anyway, I am glad to be back and updating my stories.

I would love it if you would drop me a line and let me know you're still there, reading and letting me know what you think!

Up next: Rick and Thea, Daryl calls Thea out on her half truths and more Denise and Rosita.

Super special shout outs to: xenocanaan (Daryl and Thea do have a certain appeal, don't they? Don't rule out Rick just yet!), gillyflower34 (Seth will know about Thea soon! Thank you! No bites yet, but I'm still confident I'll find something), CLTex (Seth will be bad news for Thea and complicate things with Negan more), Stormrunner74 (you sure did! Smartie :), clduncan (I'm afraid it won't be if Seth finds her...it will be when...), Blue Mom (Thank you for all the generous reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying this!), Nakomi (I think a triad will work for awhile, in this chapter Rick makes a few revelations that hints at possibility), and enchantmentanjel (Nope, he's not Negan. But Seth coupled with Negan is totally bad for business!)

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Rick spent most of the evening reading about Henry VIII and dutifully woke Thea up every hour. She didn't have any more nightmares, but enjoyed the mundane pleasure of laying in bed with her.

Around three in the morning, she wandered into the bathroom and he could hear her throwing up. Thea declined his help, and rinsed her mouth out at the sink and then brushed her teeth. When she came back out, she was sporting her pajamas and a pony tail.

She looked pale, haunted and the slightest bit defeated. Her grey eyes looked at him curiously, mostly the boots on his feet and the book in his hands.

"You know you can take your shoes off and stay awhile."

Rick was happy to hear some humor in her voice and he smiled, "Still swimming?"

Thea shook her head and pulled back the covers before climbing in gently, "Yeah. Now there's this ear ringing, too. I don't know if I could sleep more than an hour at a time if I wanted to."

He unlaced his boots and kicked them to the floor, "You seem pretty...restless. Nightmares?"

"I wish."

He didn't know how to take her response, but knew that Daryl was right. She was holding something back.

She curled up in bed, facing him. There were so many things he wanted to ask...mostly about Seth and what had happened to scare her on the run. Rick shut the book and put it on the bedside to lay forehead to forehead with her.

"You hungry? Thirsty?"

Thea shook her head, "I'm okay right now. I think. Don't think sleep is better than awake...shouldn't you be at home with your kids?"

Rick shook his head, "Carol's got them. Michonne is also around."

She looked him dead in the eye, "Why did Daryl send you? Why didn't he come?"

Rick's first inclination was to wonder if that meant she'd rather Daryl be there with her instead of him...but he pushed it out of his head and decided to tell her the truth.

"Daryl thought maybe you'd tell me what really happened out there...since you weren't telling him."

She sighed and shut her eyes, "I've already told you all..."

Before he even knew he'd said it, Rick blurted out, "Who's Seth?"

Thea's calm features twisted in fear and she shook her head, "How did you...?"

He tried to reach out for her, but she moved away. It was clear the name Seth took her to a place she didn't want to be, "You said it...in your sleep. You screamed and woke up..."

She sat up out of bed and turned away from him, her arms hugging herself. All he could hear was Thea crying...making little gasps for air.

"He's...He's the man who assaulted me five years ago."

Rick sat up, confused, "Did you have some sort of flashback? Did tonight trigger something?"

Thea laughed bitterly, "You could say that, I guess."

He was beginning to lose his patience. Rick didn't want to push her, but he wanted her to speak more plainly, "Thea...I need to know...we need to know. These men could pose a very big threat to us. We need to be ready. I need you to tell me what happened tonight."

She turned around slowly, he eyes and nose red from crying. Thea looked like a ghost of herself, all of her resolve had gone, "He's one of them."

Rick shook his head, not following, "He who?"

"Seth. He's one of them. They're more dangerous than you could imagine."

* * *

Thea couldn't believe she told him; but her mind and voice had betrayed her in sleep. Rick's blue eyes confirmed that he understood because he looked shocked and murderous all at once.

"I thought he was dead."

She wiped more tears away, "So did I. He was serving twenty five in the state pen. Once the outbreak happened, I thought that place would've been a death trap. That he would've died. Figures the bastard fought his way out."

Rick stood up and immediately started pacing, "But you saw him. Tonight."

She nodded silently, and she watched his anger grow, "You don't have to be afraid of him Thea. Daryl and I will..."

"Will what? Go out looking for trouble to get my revenge? No. This is why I didn't tell you in the first place. If he knows I'm here...alive...I will be even more of a liability than I already am. You all will not go out looking for blood. If it's my revenge...then I will get it myself. I deserve that."

Rick stopped pacing and looked at her sadly, "You didn't tell Daryl because you knew..."

"I knew he'd go after him; right then and there. We can't lose him. Or you. I can't be responsible for that. If he went after him...me, Aaron, Glenn and Daryl would all be dead...or wish we were."

Rick's hands went to his hips and he hung his head. He had to know she was right.

"I need to tell Daryl."

Thea shook her head, "Not tonight. We can tell him tomorrow. He should hear it from me...but I don't want him to go out looking for something he isn't prepared for...this man, it terrifies me as to what he's been doing since society has crumbled. Who he has hurt...how...if there have been any women..."

She felt the bile rise up in her throat even thinking about it, "You need to promise me that you both won't look for him."

Rick shook his head, "But Thea...what if he...they find us? It will only be a matter of time."

Thea knew that was true. Sightings all around Alexandria, it wouldn't be too long before the motorcycles were at their gates.

"If anyone is going to kill him, Rick, it's going to be me."

Thea reached her hand out to him, offering him to take it and join her back in bed. She would tell Daryl why she didn't tell him...why she had told Rick. He deserved to hear that from her.

She was just trying to save him.

* * *

Rick took Thea's hand and crawled back in bed beside her, even though he was teeming with anger and he worried that it would soon boil over. It always did.

But here she was, offering her hand and the warmth of her body beside him. Thea had a hell of a night. No wonder she fainted. He could only imagine the fear of seeing someone who had physically assaulted you, broke your spirit and taken so much from you after all those years.

And yet, she only thought of protecting him...and Daryl. Rick knew his friend didn't open up to many, but when he did, he'd kill for them. You didn't fuck with his family. Rick and Thea would both have to try to reign him in, as if bridling a wild thing like Daryl Dixon was possible.

Rick pulled her to him, and he could feel her shaking with fear...or anger...or both. Thea rested her head against his chest and he couldn't help but smile.

"Rick...Daryl and I..."

He shook his head, "I don't care."

Thea looked up at him questioningly, "You don't?"

"I'm a big boy, darlin'. I know what I've gotten myself in to. I feel confident we'll have our time soon. Right now we just need to get some rest and figure out how in the hell to tell Daryl about this...monster...without him going all willy nilly with vengeance."

Thea sighed thickly, "Yeah. That's going to be tough...and thank you."

Rick cocked his head, "For what?"

"For being...patient. Giving this a shot...me, Daryl...everything. I know it's hard. I know it's confusing. I know you all are best friends. I never want to come between you. Top it all off I feel like the town trollop. I keep waiting for comments and judgement to roll in."

He tipped her chin up so she could look at him, "This is a new world. There's not too many rules anymore. As long as Daryl and I agree to it...it's no one else's business."

Thea closed the gap and kissed him, her lips soft and warm. He wished he could take it all further, but he remembered she had just sustained a moderate concussion mere hours before.

He wasn't lying when he said he didn't care about what she and Daryl had done; all that mattered to him is that he still had his chance...and that he would soon be on even ground with his friend.

Maybe it didn't matter if she "belonged" to either of them? Maybe she could belong to them both, in their own ways.

...maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

* * *

Daryl didn't sleep a wink. He spent most of the night sitting on Carol's back porch, wondering if Thea had talked to Rick. If so, why didn't she tell him? Did they sleep together? Had he dropped the ball sending Rick in his stead?

He knew Rick cared about her. He thought it was a good idea at the time.

Once sunrise came, Daryl tried not to seem to eager or worried as he walked from Carol's house to Thea's. He was surprised to see Rosita and Denise along with Rick sitting in the kitchen with Thea, who was drinking a cup of coffee.

She looked tired and pale and he could see the cuts and bruises from her fall. But her eyes lit up a little when she saw him lingering in the doorway and waved him in.

Daryl tried to hide the pleased smirk on his lips and opened the screen door and stepped inside.

"Didn't think ya'd be up this early."

Thea smiled, "Well, um, Denise came to look me over. Still concussed."

Rosita placed a kiss on the top of Thea's head, "I'll come by once my watch is over, T."

Thea nodded and said goodbye to Rosita, while Denise put her penlight back in her bag, "You need me, you know where to find me. You're doing better, but take it easy. No heavy..."

Denise got flustered and couldn't spit it out, "Lifting. No heavy lifting."

Daryl had a feeling she was going to say something else entirely. Denise looked embarrassed and gave a little wave on her way out, leaving the three of them to talk alone.

Thea offered Daryl some coffee and while she was pouring it he asked, "Feelin' okay?"

She shrugged lightly, "Didn't really sleep. I'm still sore and all. Head hurts."

Daryl noticed the look Rick gave Thea before she handed Daryl his mug. She swallowed hard and sighed, "I have...something I have to tell you, Daryl. And you'll be angry at me, but I want you to understand why..."

He almost dropped the mug and his heart leapt into his throat. This was it.

She had chosen Rick; it was written all over his face.

"Ya don't have ta say it. I knew ya'd chose him in the long run."

Thea exchanged a look with Rick and shook her head, walking closer to Daryl with her hand out to calm him, "Oh no...it's not about that. It's about last night."

Daryl almost felt relief. Almost. It made him happy he still had a shot, but a little disheartened that she had told Rick the truth before him.

Thea's hands shook a little bit and she spoke quietly, "I, uh, didn't tell you the real reason I fainted. I didn't want you to do anything...rash."

Daryl put his mug on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. She looked scared, and he couldn't decide if she was scared of his reaction...or if it was what she had seen the night before.

"I, uh, recognized one of them Daryl. It was a man named Seth. He's the one...he's the man...who did...this to me."

She pointed at her hips and legs, and once the realization of what exactly she was saying hit him...he felt enraged.

"Ya mean ta tell me...that monster that kicked the livin' shit outta ya is alive and one of 'em?"

Daryl noticed that she didn't look at him, but nodded.

"Ya shoulda said somethin', Thea. I coulda ended it last night."

Rick sighed and shook his head, "She didn't tell you because she knew you'd lead with emotion, Daryl. She was protecting you, Aaron and Glenn. You all were outnumbered...and if his buddies are half as dangerous as him...we've gotta be careful."

Daryl felt his hands ball up into fists; he knew that there was truth in what Rick said. That he would've possibly gotten them into a whole heap of trouble. But that wasn't the point...she should've told him.

Fat, slow tears were running down Thea's pale cheeks. Her large, gray eyes were full of fear and he knew it was because she was worried that he would go after this man with a vengeance...make him pay for what he had done to her.

"I'm telling you now because...he can't know I'm here, Daryl. I'm even more of a liability...if he knows I'm alive...he'll come for me, I'm sure of it."

Daryl shook his head, "He ain't gonna do a goddamn thing ta ya. I won't let him."

"I know you won't...but I don't want you to go looking for him. Rick either. The both of you are way more valuable to our other survivors than me...and another thing...if I want revenge, I will get it for myself. Understand?"

He shook his head again and turned to Rick, "And yer okay with this? Hiding?"

Rick stood up and walked over to him, his hands on his hips in his familiar stance, "We don't got much of a choice, Daryl. At least not until we know what we are dealing with. We don't need to draw more attention to ourselves."

Daryl was livid and needed air, Thea and Rick agreeing on this made it hard for him to stomach. He wanted to murder that man with his bare hands, match every bone he broke of Thea's...but he knew deep down that Thea was trying to protect him; all of them and that he was impulsive and acted on emotion when it came to those he cared about.

Daryl Dixon had never felt anything akin to what he felt for Thea Graham...so God knows what he was capable of.

Thea spoke meekly, "I know you're upset with me..."

Daryl shook his head, "It ain't ya, Thea. But I need to take a walk. See how I feel later."

Without even looking at her, Daryl turned and hurried out the door. He saw Thea in his periphery, following him...the worry in her eyes. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't think about that man having free reign...being in the same world with Thea and her pale skin and prisoner to the body he broke.

Daryl wanted blood. Plain and simple.

* * *

A/N: Hello loves! I'm doing my best to keep plugging away. I have a few job interviews lined up next week so I'm very nervous/excited over that. Up next: Daryl talks to Carol, Rick and Thea have a moment, Michonne quizzes Rick and soon...a run in with you know who.

Thank you guys for all the lovely feedback! Please keep reading and reviewing! I love hearing from all of you and am so grateful for your readership!

Super special shout outs to:xenocanaan (Aw! Well, she does have questions when it comes to Rick, but they are getting closer. She and Daryl have something strong and unspoken, but the line she draws with looking for Seth is going to test him), angelicedg (Here's your answer! The trick will be to keep Daryl from going after him), stormrunner74 (Glad you like the Direction! I don't think Thea ever really entertained the thought that he could've survived the outbreak in the prison), KristinaSmiley (I'm so glad you are liking it! Please enjoy this chappie!), CLTex (Seth is quite the bummer in general, it will affect everything), RedScorpio (Thank you for the amazingly detailed review! I truly appreciate it! I won't prolong it :), Rumbling Frenzy (I haven't ruled it out ;), enchantmentanjel (Back and ready! Now I just need gainful employment!) and gillyflower34 (I'm glad to be back! thank you!).

Thanks and Love,

Leah P!

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Thea's heart sunk all the way to the base of her belly as she watched Daryl walk away. He said he wasn't mad at her, but the situation. She didn't want him to be angry, but she most definitely didn't want him to go looking for Seth.

Seth was dangerous in the regular world, she couldn't imagine how much the danger had grown in the lawless nature of this world.

Throughout the trial and the hearings, he'd sit there next to his lawyers winking at her...trying to throw her off guard. The worst was the day that she had testified...he seemed extremely pleased by himself.

Thea wanted to lose her cool...to some how strike back and hurt him just as badly.

She didn't want to be a victim, ever. She especially didn't want to be his victim.

Thea put her hands against the cool slab of marble next to the sink and hung her head, taking a deep breath. With her eyes shut, she tried to calm herself down...things had gone to shit really quickly.

Suddenly, she felt Rick's strong hands at her shoulders, massaging gently trying to ease her tension.

"Daryl isn't angry at you, Thea."

She wanted to laugh, the whole situation was outlandish. The dead walked, society had crumbled, Thea had two love interests...and the man who broke her in so many ways had reared his ugly head. It was all more than a nightmare.

"I know...I just hope he realizes I didn't tell him for a reason. A really good one."

She turned around and looked at him, his bright blue eyes awash with concern. Rick Grimes was a mixture of devastatingly handsome and fearfully lethal...a mixture that left Thea breathless and terrified all at once. He had a good heart, and she could imagine the kind sherriff's deputy and family man that he was before all of this.

But the world had changed...and made him into what he needed to be now. It had made them all into versions of themselves they'd never thought they'd see.

Rick sighed and put his hands on his hips, "I probably need to go check on the kids...and the town. Will you be okay here for an hour or so?"

Thea nodded, "Yeah. I'll be fine. I might go soak in the tub for a bit. Denise brought me some Epsom salts a while back. Might help with the soreness."

Rick nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead, "I'll be back in a little while. Rest. Relax. Don't worry about...Daryl, Seth...anyone. I'll bring back something to eat, alright?"

She nodded and thanked him and watched as he walked out the door. Thea put the coffee cups in the sink and couldn't help but think about Daryl, and what he could possibly be thinking.

She felt so torn. She felt so much for Daryl...and despite those feelings, she still felt so much for Rick. Thea didn't want to choose, and that just made her head and body ache more.

Once she was done in the kitchen, she made her way up to the bathroom and grabbed her book from her bedside, stripping off her clothes as she went. Thea turned on the water, allowing the tub to fill with hot water and pouring the Epsom salts under the tap.

After putting a clean towel on the sink, Thea looked up and looked herself over in the mirror. Bruises and scrapes were vivid purples and reds thanks to going completely blacked out before hitting the pavement.

Her body was far from perfect. She never got used to seeing the scars from her surgeries and it always got to her. Thea rarely looked at herself like this...she avoided mirrors and looking at her body below her shoulders.

Seth had taken so much from her. She refused to allow him to do it any longer.

Once the tub was full, Thea stuck her foot in to test it out. It was near scalding hot, but it was how she liked it. She eased into the water carefully, and once she got used to the temperature, she reached for her book. After only a few pages, the book slipped from her hand and onto the tiled floor and she fell into the grasps of an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Rick checked in with Carol and the kids, and told her everything that had happened. She agreed to keep an eye on Judith, while Michonne offered to take Carl out for a patrol around the perimeter. Michonne hadn't seemed pleased with him for some time, and he knew she didn't like his entanglement with Jessie and had a feeling that the same went for Thea.

After walking to the gates, the clinic and finally the food stores; no one had seen hide nor hair of Daryl. It concerned him, but he also knew his friend well enough that Daryl needed his time. Rick just hoped that he wouldn't do anything reckless.

The supply run was enough to keep them afloat for about four days, if they rationed. Rick had every intention of going back to the place they had to leave so quickly and pick up whatever they could. While he was speaking with Olivia, he picked up two servings of dried pasta, some dried beans and few bags of peppermint tea he thought might brighten Thea's day.

It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

He walked back to Thea's house, and let himself in. She wasn't in the kitchen or living room, and after depositing the items from the food stores in the kitchen counter, he made his way up the stairs to her bedroom. Rick paused in front of the the door, worried that Daryl may had returned and they had...were...

He knocked gently and heard no response, so he opened the door slowly. She wasn't in her bed, but before he had left, she made mention of taking a bath. Rick did the same as what he had at her bedroom door; he knocked and there was no answer. He pushed the door open and the room was hot and steamy and he panicked a little when he saw Thea's limp arm and the book that had fallen on the floor.

Rick ran to her side, kneeling by the tub and patting her face to wake her up.

"Thea...Thea...wake up. Thea?"

It took a minute, but she finally stirred. Her grey eyes opened slowly...she looked so tired. She smiled a little at him, the corner of her mouth gently curling upward.

And then she must have remembered where she was.

And that she was as naked as the day she was born.

Thea shot up and pulled her knees to her chest, covering herself. Rick felt like chuckling, he had been so worried that she had passed out that he hadn't even been able to take a look.

"You had me worried. You okay?"

She shrugged, "I, um, just got really comfortable. Fell asleep."

He couldn't help but noticed some of her scars, how the water made them magnified. Rick cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled, "I brought some food back. It isn't much but it's enough for today. You hungry?"

Thea nodded, "Yeah. I am. Need help?"

He shook his head, "I've got it. You take your time. Relax. But try not to fall back asleep, okay?"

She nodded again and he made his way to the door. The cool air of the bedroom was a stark contrast to the heat and steam from her bath. He shut the door behind him and lingered in her bedroom a bit.

His heart was pounding in his ears, he thought there was something wrong when he had first found her. It was dangerous to fall asleep in water...and with her concussion...

Suddenly, he heard the tub start to drain and the bathroom door opened. Thea stood there, wrapped in a cornflower blue towel with her long hair tied up messily on her head. She didn't say anything, but she had an unreadable look on her face.

Before he knew it, she had wrapped herself around him, her lips sought out his eagerly. Between mind-erasing kisses, Rick cupped her face in his hands and asked gently, "Thea?"

She just smiled a little like the Mona Lisa and began work on his shirt buttons. Rick was stunned, but ultimately thrilled. Thea had made it known she wanted him, and despite anyone else who may have been in the picture, it was all he had wanted for some time.

Once his shirt was off and dismissed to the bedroom floor, Thea's hands went to his belt buckle and fumbled at it while his hands tugged at the tie in her hair.

Rick kicked off his boots once his jeans were at his ankles and finally Thea let that blessed blue bath towel fall to her feet. He picked her up playfully by her bottom and gently dropped her on the bed, climbing on top of her carefully.

He didn't want to rush this, he wanted to take her all in...every last inch of her; the pale skin, the curve of her hip to her waist, the hollow of her collarbone, and the pert softness of her breasts. Rick let his hands travel gently, exploring her body. He felt his desire grow from the hushed noises of pleasure she made.

Thea was scarred, but that didn't define her. Rick found her lovely, and full of mystery. He would have never thought that she would follow him out of the bathroom and that they would presently be in this particular moment.

He dipped his head, trailing kisses and rogue tongue flicks between her breasts, to her belly and finally the to the warmth between her legs. Thea was beyond ready for him, her graceful fingers twirled and twisted in his hair as she whispered his name lowly.

Rick didn't think he was going to make it, he thought he might pop before he even found his way inside her; but thankfully she guided him back up to meet her stormy gray eyes before pushing his back against the mattress of her bed and straddling him. Thea smiled that unreadable smile and eased herself gently on to his erection, her slick warmth making him gasp.

It had been so long since anything like this had happened...he and Jessie had never gotten that far and it had been years since Lori. A part of Rick thought they'd never stay still long enough, that survival was always more important than the reproductive urges that men had. That fighting for his friends and family's well being had superseded everything.

As she moved above him, her breasts in his face, Rick got so wound up he swiftly changed their positions so she was beneath him and thrust into her deeply. Thea's foot rested on his shoulder and she was open completely to him. She moaned beneath him, her body quivering with climax.

Rick wasn't far behind her, he came hard and fast and soon he fell limply beside Thea. They both panted jaggedly and her chest was flushed.

Thea turned herself inwards towards him, and his hand found its way to rest protectively beneath her ass. There were no words between them, just settling into a comfortable doze. Rick buried his head in her neck, brushing tired kisses at her jaw.

An indescribable peace washed over him, and soon he was asleep.

* * *

Daryl managed to sneak out undetected through one of the panels in the wall that the construction team hadn't yet secured permanently after the herd. They had wrapped chain link fencing while the worked, securing the perimeter and it made it fairly easy for him to climb over.

He wasn't running away, he was just clearing his head. Something that he had done from time to time since his youth. Daryl knew that there was something to Thea's logic, that he would've acted emotionally if she would've told him exactly why she passed out the night before.

She probably thought he hated her, but it couldn't be further from the truth. Daryl wanted to break the monster's neck and throw his body at her feet like a pet cat would do with a bird or a rabbit.

But unlike those little animals, this Seth was a danger. Thea knew it, Rick knew it...and deep down Daryl knew it, too.

He'd do anything he could to prove himself to the gray-eyed girl with the broken body. He'd do anything to set himself apart from his best friend if it meant playing for keeps.

Well, maybe not anything. He cared about Rick a great deal...and thought of him as more of a brother than Merle. Daryl wasn't really wanting to lose his friendship either.

He was so torn, that's why he needed to get out. Maybe do some small game hunting...or find some place to search for supplies. Daryl decided to travel west, maybe pick up a car to hot-wire along the way.

He had his knife and his gun, but no water.

After an hour of walking, Daryl found a neighborhood...it was residential but had acreage. They had been through there before in the spring, but had found very little to help.

He hopped a fence and took a look through the back yards of the homes. They were all overgrown, there were swing sets and lawnmowers...things people had that now looked ghostly, like an unkempt graveyard.

Behind one house in particular. He found a fenced in garden, that was mostly dried out, with the exception of three medium-sized pumpkins on a vine.

Just like Thea had thought. They weren't much, but pumpkins had seeds, which they could use to plant their own harvests.

He poked around for a bit, finding an old Radio Flyer wagon. It was rusty, but it worked. He loaded up the pumpkins and thought about the apple trees on Alexandria's property. There should be fruit soon, and that would help. They needed to start growing...the way Hershel had taught them at the prison.

Daryl tried not to think about Hershel, because Hershel made him think of Beth...and Maggie made him think about her enough as it was. It was why he tended to keep his distance.

For a moment, he let his brain wander to what Beth would've thought of Thea. She probably would've thought Thea was strange and square...just reading books and keeping to herself.

Eventually, his mind rounded back to the reason he'd run out anyhow. Thea and that monster. He knew that Rick would want him to protect Thea, himself and the town and not haul off like a wild man on a mission.

He wished they knew more about the men on the motorcycles. Hell, he wished he knew where his motorcycle and his bow were.

Daryl continued to think for a bit, finally coming to the conclusion that Thea had been right. If he knew the truth the night before there was a very good chance that he would have gotten them all killed.

He wanted to gut Seth. Make him bleed and hurt worse than Thea had when he left her to die in the parking lot of the book store five years before.

Suddenly, Daryl saw something out of the corner of his eye...he could've sworn it was a small child.

He ducked out of sight, pulling the wagon with him and waited for any movement, hoping that his mind was just playing tricks on him. Daryl really didn't feel like getting into any trouble at the moment, no matter how bad he wanted blood.

* * *

Thea woke up at dusk, her hair lightly damp and she shivered, realizing she was naked and in bed with Rick Grimes. He was gorgeous...hyper-masculine and above all...the looks he gave her made a fire burn in her belly.

She hadn't planned on sleeping with him, but the way he looked at her when she woke up in the bath tub had just confirmed that she still had feelings for him...as well as the feelings she still had for Daryl.

Thea wondered where Daryl was and what he was doing as she slipped out of bed gently and retrieved a heavy quilt from the dresser drawer. She put it around her shoulders and crawled back into bed, covering Rick with the quilt as well.

She looked him over, his stubble and the squareness of his jaw, as well as the soft patch of hair on his chest. Thea couldn't choose between Daryl and Rick. They were both wonderful in different ways.

This was so unlike her.

All of it.

Rick's blue eyes opened a little and focused in on her, "Hey."

"Hey."

His strong hands cupped the base of her ass and she felt a jolt of pleasure. Rick pulled her closer to him and soon her head was against his chest and she could feel the steadiness of his relaxed breathing. Rick pressed his lips to the top of her head, "Never did make something to eat. Still hungry?"

More than she could say. Rations had been tight and the last thing she had eaten had come back up after her run in with Seth. Thea nodded, "Yeah...but can we stay here a few minutes more?"

Rick laughed lightly, "Sure."

She snuggled in closer, trying to lose herself in the feeling of his body against hers. Thea thought about the wine she had hidden away, the other bottle that Daryl had found. She would like to have a drink, but didn't want to open the bottle without him.

Rick tipped her chin up to look at him, "Everything okay?"

She couldn't help but smile a little, remembering everything they had just done. It had been amazing and a bit reckless...and super hot.

"I'm just a little...surprised at myself, is all. I'm not known for my confidence...I'm a late bloomer. A Wallflower by nature. I don't recognize myself anymore."

Rick kissed her lips deeply, erasing any worries or nagging thoughts she might have.

"Thea...it's okay. I know all of this is confusing. But I care about you...and I know you have feelings for me. I think we can work all this out...but someone else might be a harder sell."

Rick's words shocked her a little. Part of her couldn't believe that he was on board with sharing her with his best friend, and even then she didn't know if she believed it could work without spiraling into petty jealousies.

Soon, the hunger had willed Thea out of bed and Rick dressed quickly and went to start the meal. Thea pulled back her still damp hair and wriggled into a pair of flannel pajamas.

She wasn't lying when she said she didn't recognize herself. Her number of sexual partners had increased by two in just a matter of days. Before Alexandria...she had only been with one other person, her college boyfriend.

Maybe it was the idea that the world was ending. That humans were meeting a mass extinction like the dinosaurs had. Or maybe it was just the overwhelming feelings that she had for both Rick and Daryl...

As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, Thea heard Rick talking to someone lowly...it was Daryl. When she hit the last step she realized that he was standing in her kitchen...with a small, filthy child standing behind him and looking terrified.

Thea smiled a little, not knowing exactly what was happening, "Uh, hey. Who is our guest?"

Rick stood by the stove where he had put some water to boil. He looked sad. So did Daryl.

"Found 'er about an hour west. Hiding out in a house. Parents are gone, been survivin' alone for a bit now. But she won't talk."

Thea walked over slowly and crouched down on her knees, trying to get on her level. She was a small, skinny girl. Her eyes were wide and scared. She was covered in dirt and ragged clothes with holes and tears. Her hair looked to be a pale blond beneath the dirt and grime.

She felt herself smile a little, "You hungry? We were just making some supper."

The girl just stared. Thea couldn't imagine what she had possibly seen, what horrors she had witnessed. She went to the cabinet over the sink and pulled out a plastic cup and filled it with water and brought it back to the girl. She drank it quickly, a lot of it spilling down the front of her clothes.

When she was done, she handed the cup upward to Thea, who ran back to the sink and refilled it. Once the cup was deposited back to the girl, Thea smiled and said, "You stay right here. We'll make some dinner and get you cleaned up. We're just going to be in the next room, okay?"

She was met with he same, terrified stare.

Rick and Daryl followed Thea into the living room and it took moments for her to say anything, "When you say her parents were gone..."

Daryl sighed, "Dead. I found their bodies. I can go back and bury them."

Rick had his hands on his hips in his familiar stance, "Had they...turned?"

Daryl shook his head, "House was turned over. They were in different rooms. Looked like they were robbed. Shot in the head. She must've hid. Been livin' for a while in filth."

Thea felt awful for the child, but didn't know if she could take care of her. She wasn't a mother, not in the slightest. And didn't know if her present situation was conducive to rearing a child.

"I'll keep her tonight. Clean her up. Maybe Maggie and Glenn could take her?"

Rick shrugged, "I can talk to them. We need to find out what happened to her parents. I'll go and get Denise to look her over."

He shot Daryl a look, and before she knew it, Rick was gone. Daryl didn't really look at her, but spoke up, "He's pissed I left alone. I just needed ta think. She was so scared, Thea. I couldn't leave her there. She's too little ta make it on her own."

Thea felt a small smile pull at her lips, she was reminded at just how good he really was, "I understand. I'm sorry about last night...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about...him. I just can't bear to lose anyone else...especially not you."

Daryl chuckled lowly and sighed, "I want him ta bleed for sure. But...I know where ya was comin' from."

"I guess we should go and talk to her...make some food."

They walked back to the kitchen where the little girl stood with the empty plastic cup. Daryl refilled it for her while Thea made the pasta that Rick brought back earlier. She sat and watched the child eat it all at the dining room table while she drank a mug of peppermint tea, trying not to think about her own stomach.

Soon, Rick came back with Denise and a small bag of clean clothes. They were boys sweats and a t-shirt, but Thea didn't think that the little girl would mind.

Denise looked her over and found no scratches, bites, but she was dehydrated. After the exam, her former roommate looked Thea over, too.

"You sure about taking care of her? You need to rest still. A concussion is nothing to brush off, Thea."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I can handle it for the night. She doesn't seem like too much trouble. Besides...I've got the room."

Denise sighed, "But what about you and...them? Won't this make things...tricky?"

Thea chuckled lightly, "It's still a mess. But we're all grown ups. I'm sure we can keep it in our pants until we find a permanent place for her."

Denise flashed a penlight in Thea's eyes and smiled, "Tara and I could help out with her, I think. Tara had a little niece, she likes kids."

Thea looked at the scared little girl sitting at the dining room table and back to her friend, "We'll figure it out. I'm going to go take her upstairs and clean her up. How about we touch base tomorrow?"

Denise nodded and Thea went and crouched down in front of the girl, "Rick went and got you some clean clothes. Want to come with me and we'll clean you up?"

She held out her hand and the girl just stared at it for minutes before taking it with her own. Thea felt a smile pull at her lips and she lead the tiny girl into the kitchen. Daryl and Rick had been leaning against the counter, talking about what to do. They both stood up straight seeing Thea walk in holding the girl's hand.

"We're going to go clean up. How about we all sit down and talk afterwards?"

Rick looked at Daryl and then back to Thea, "Sounds good. See you girls in a little bit."

Once they reached the bathroom that used to be Denise's, Thea started the water to fill the tub and pulled a fluffy towel down from the closet. When she turned back around, the girl had already stripped off her clothes and was sitting in the tub with her knees pulled up to her chest.

Thea couldn't help but notice the protruding rib cage and spine; she was skin and bone. She took down the shower head and before she turned it on she asked if she'd let Thea wash her hair. She didn't say anything, so Thea went on and did it.

As she scrubbed the grime from the baby-fine hair, Thea decided to introduce herself, "My name is Thea, by the way. I'm not much on talking, either. But you're safe here. I promise. We'll take good care of you. I have a bedroom for you to sleep in tonight and if you like books...I have plenty to read. So...wanna tell me your name?"

Thea waited patiently and the girl said nothing. She didn't know why she was expecting to tell her. Maybe she hadn't talked in months? Thea rinsed the soap from her hair and discovered it was the color of cornsilk. She let her wash off with a bar of soap and waited with the towel as the tub was draining and the girl stepped out.

Thea wrapped the towel around her and the girl began to cry into her shoulder. Thea stopped and felt her heart sink a little, and before she knew it, the girl whispered into her neck, "They killed my mommy. I saw 'em."

She pulled the girl back a little to look at her, "You're safe now. I promise. Those two men downstairs...they won't let anything bad happen to you."

The little girl looked at Thea with her big, blue eyes, "Are you someone's mommy?"

Thea shook her head, "No, I'm not. But I'm a good friend and I won't let anything happen to you either, okay? Won't you please tell me your name?"

Tears welled up in the girls eyes and she whispered, "Sunny. My mama called me Sunny."

"Was your Daddy not around?"

Sunny shook her head, "We were with my uncle. At his house."

"How old are you?"

"Six...almost seven."

Thea smiled sadly, "Well, Sunny. Let's get you dressed...then we'll go downstairs. Rick and Daryl might ask you some questions. Will that be okay?"

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she shrugged, "Will you be there too?"

Thea felt a hitch in her chest, "Sure. I'll stay if you want me to."

Sunny seemed satisfied with the answer and reached for the clothes that were folded on the sink. Thea waited for her, worried that she would become attached. She knew very little of children and was afraid of having to take care of one. She hoped that Maggie and Glenn or Denise and Tara would take her in.

Thea was going to keep her promise to be a good friend and keep Sunny safe.

But she couldn't be someone's mother.

It was something she feared more than anything in this world.

* * *

A/N: hey loves. It's been an interesting week or so, thanks to Hurricane Matthew, hubs and the cat and I had to evacuate SC for the comfort of my parents home in Alabama. They told us to prepare for at least ten days away. We didn't have to worry about Hurricanes in CO. I ended up writing this and it's really probably two chapters. I'm stuck on Cooper's story, so I'm hoping this will help knock some ideas loose. Up next: Thea and Daryl. Sunny's story and finally Jesus appears.

I know I've been away a bit. Moving, new jobs and a hurricane have kept life interesting to say the least. I'd really love it if you all left me a review to let me know that you are still here and reading. I've missed writing and I feel disjointed without it. Please drop me a line! Thank you all so much for reading!

Super Special Shout Outs to: xenocanaan (yes, Seth is a sticking point, but after his little adventure, Daryl wants to make up with Thea), stormrunner74 (no matter what badassery Daryl is capable of, he is a man of emotion :), natalielaukas (I'm so glad you like it! I hope all is well on your end! It's always good to hear from you!), CLTex (the next chapter will have more danger as Rick and Daryl go back out for supplies!), angelicedg (I think Rick is doing whatever he can to keep Thea and Daryl. He is way more open to it than his friend. But maybe Daryl will come around?), and enchantmentanjel (I'm so glad you're enjoying! Hope you like this update!).

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: this is a work of fanfiction, I only own Thea.

 **Wallflower**

 **By Leah Pensotti**

Daryl and Rick spent their time waiting for Thea in the dining room. He knew Rick was angry at him for going outside the gates; but he came back and managed to stay out of trouble.

He also had brought back another mouth to feed.

Daryl had found her after she ran back into her house. She was a tiny little thing...couldn't have been more than seven.

He knew if he didn't take her back she'd die...or worse. Unfortunately, he had been on the road for a bit with some of the worst men in the world before finding Rick, Michonne and Carl. He couldn't let that little thing meet a fate like that.

The house was trashed and he found two adult bodies rotting in different rooms. The little girl had been living with them for God knows how long.

It took time persuading her to come with him. Daryl found it comforting that she had a healthy distrust of others. He promised her food and water and a nice place to stay. He also told her there were other kids where he lived.

He wheeled her to Alexandria in the wagon with the pumpkins. The kid didn't utter a word.

Rick sighed a little and looked at his hands, "I understand why you left...but I need you to know that we need to be careful. We don't want those men on the motorcycles finding our town...especially not leading someone to Thea."

Daryl nodded, "I know. But needed ta think. I kept outta trouble...for the most part."

His friend nodded and looked a little hesitant, "There's something we need to talk about, too. This whole thing with you, me and Thea. I know we both really care about her...and you and I care about each other and I was thinking maybe...we could work something out. An arrangement of sorts."

Daryl tilted his head, confused, "What kind of arrangement?"

Rick rubbed his forehead and sighed, "I know this sounds insane...but all the old rules don't apply. I care about Thea...a lot and I know you do, too. I don't think she can choose between us...and I think I might be okay with her not having to if it means keeping her and you. You're my brother, Daryl. Think about it for a bit. Is it really that important that she chooses between us?"

He didn't know what to say. If he said he wanted her to himself...and she didn't want just him...he might lose her anyway. So what choice did he really have?

Daryl couldn't believe he was hearing the mighty Rick Grimes proposing that they share a girlfriend.

But part of him wondered; was it really so off base?

Just then, Thea returned with the little girl. She was scrubbed clean, her hair a bright blonde and the clothes Rick brought almost swallowed her whole.

Thea eyed them carefully and looked down to the girl, "This is Sunny. She was at her uncle's house with her Mother. That's where Daryl found her. I promised her that you all would protect her and not let anything bad happen to her. She said she would answer some questions if I stay with her. Okay?"

Daryl looked to Rick and back to Thea, who looked tired. She was wearing flannel pajamas and sat down across from them. Sunny decided to forego the chair beside Thea, instead, choosing to sit on her lap.

He noticed that Thea didn't seem on board with it, but let it happen anyway.

Rick smiled sadly and asked, "Sunny sweetheart...can you tell us what happened to your mama?"

Sunny's blue eyes wandered a bit and she answered, "Men came. Shot my mama when she wouldn't give 'em the guns we had. They shot my uncle first. I hid. They almost found me once. But they took everything we had."

Rick shook his head from side to side, surprised at her matter-of-factness, "Do you remember what they looked like?"

Sunny shrugged, "One was really tall. Had a mustache."

Daryl saw all the color drain from Thea's face. She thought it was Seth. Daryl leaned forward, "How long ago did this happen?"

"I don't know. While back, now."

Rick nodded, "Daryl and I are going out on a run tomorrow. We will stop and bury your Mama and uncle. Thea's gonna keep you for the night, but we have a few couples here that could give you a home."

Daryl noticed that Sunny looked up at Thea and her face twisted in confusion, "Can't Thea keep me?"

Thea glanced at both of them and swallowed hard, "Sunny...I have some problems and I wouldn't be a good fit. I want you to be with people who can give you everything you need."

Sunny's face fell, but she said nothing.

Daryl realized then that Thea didn't like the idea of being responsible for someone else...and he understood that. He didn't think Rick would, though.

* * *

Thea moved to stand up, and Sunny got off of her lap in a hurry. She didn't want to talk about it...she didn't want to be a mother. Rick looked displeased and Daryl...well he looked like Daryl.

"I bet you're tired. How about we go up to bed?"

Sunny nodded a little and Thea told the men she would be back once the girl was settled. The two of them walked upstairs and into Denise's old room. Thea pulled back the covers and helped Sunny in.

"Do you want me to get you a book?" Thea asked as she tucked her in.

Sunny shrugged, "I don't know how to read yet."

Thea wanted to run out of the room and scream, but instead she went into her bedroom amongst the stacks of her own book collection and found Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. She walked back into the room where Sunny waited.

"I'll read a chapter aloud, then you try and sleep, okay?"

Sunny nodded and Thea read aloud quietly, seeing the girl settle in from the corner of her eye. She made it halfway through the chapter and Sunny was out. Thea saved the page and put the book on the nightstand, turning out the light before she returned downstairs.

Rick and Daryl were in the kitchen, leaning against the counter again. Rick shook his head and said exactly what he was thinking, "You act like you don't like kids...but you were good with Carl and Judith."

Thea filled a glass with water and tried to fill her belly so the hunger went away, "I like kids just fine. I just don't want one. I can't protect her, Rick. I can't run. It's nothing personal, I just...don't want to be a mom."

He looked floored by that admission, "What about my kids?"

She didn't really see the connection, "I like them. I care about them...but I'm not really responsible for them. I could be a good teacher...a good friend..."

Rick just shook his head and sighed, and Thea felt confused.

"I'll talk to Maggie and Glenn. See how they feel. I'm going to go spend time with Carl and Judith...I'll check in tomorrow."

Thea didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. He walked straight out.

"I seem to be getting pretty good at pissing people off."

Daryl shook his head, "I wasn't pissed off at ya..."

Thea laughed a little darkly, "Could've fooled me."

He walked closer to her and she could tell he was getting irritated. Which was exactly how she felt, too.

"What's crawled up yer ass, Althea?"

She really hated her given name, but there was no way he knew that. Thea shrugged, "I don't know...having a kid dropped on my lap because I'm a woman and supposedly know how to be a mom? Not every woman wants kids. And just because I can't have my own doesn't make me sad or desperate for one."

Daryl shrugged, but sounded indignant, "I get that. I ain't responsible for nobody...and I don't wanna be...somehow I keep gettin' roped in."

Thea exhaled and nodded, "It's because you have a good heart. I know you have a good heart. I think I do, too. I like to keep to myself. I care about people. Seems Rick thinks I hate kids now. Which I don't. But...I don't want kids. I just don't. The only reason it bothers me that I can't...was because the choice was completely taken away from me. Even if all was right with the world and I hadn't had a hysterectomy...I'd still not want kids. But that doesn't mean I don't want the best for Sunny. She deserves to be with someone who wants her. Denise sounded interested."

Thea felt bad for the rant...and talking about Sunny like she was a puppy and not a human child.

Rick probably thought she was heartless and cold. Jessie had kids and well...his wife had them, too. Did it make her less womanly? Less attractive?

Her head ached and she felt exhausted and hungry. She looked at Daryl and sighed, "Do you want some dinner? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I don't have much, but there's enough for you and me."

Daryl shrugged, "Sure."

Thea rinsed out the pan they'd used for Sunny's pasta and smiled a little, "Oh...and Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up and met his eyes, "Call me Althea again and I'll punch you in the throat."

Daryl smirked and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

After a meager dinner, Daryl suggested they read some of The Three Musketeers, but really he was just wanting to get her upstairs in bed. That worked just fine, but he had a hard time trying to get her to do anything other than read.

He got riled up when she told him not to call her Althea. He had to admit to himself that getting turned on when she threatened to punch him in the throat was pretty weird.

While she read to him, he rested his head on her lap and she played with his hair until she needed to turn a page. It was nice...soothing.

What he really wanted though, was her naked beneath him...but Daryl considered that she had a lot happen in the last day and didn't feel up to it...or that she and Rick had sealed the deal when he turned and walked away.

He hated that Thea had gotten upset over him...and over Rick's reaction to her and Sunny. But part of him hoped that this could be something that leaned in his favor...that maybe Rick and Thea would decide against the sharing thing and he could have her all to himself.

Daryl wanted Thea. That was the end of story. He didn't want to share her, but if it meant not having her at all...well...he didn't like it, but he'd do it until he wasn't able to.

Thea sat the book down and yawned and Daryl sat up, "Ya okay?"

She shrugged, "It's been a long forty-eight hours. I'm sore and tired and kind of drained. Got to talk to Denise and Tara tomorrow about the kid."

He touched her face, she did look pale, "Evidently, we're goin' on a run tomorrow. Anythin' ya want me ta look for?"

She flashed her staple half smile, "Oh, you know me. Books and wine. But mostly food. Maybe some clothes for the kid."

Daryl remembered the pumpkins. They were sitting on the wagon beside Thea's house. He wanted to take them to Carol in the morning. He was also going to talk to Eugene about researching places people went to pick pumpkins and apples with their families and maybe seeing if they still yielded crops if they haven't been tended to.

He rested his forehead against hers and she sighed, "I'm sorry about Seth. If he found us...I couldn't stand for anything to happen to you, Glenn or Aaron. And if he found me...God knows what would happen to me. Probably something worse than death...but like I told Rick...if anyone is going to kill him...it's going to be me. I deserve it."

Daryl couldn't argue with her there.

Instead he just leaned in and kissed her, his hand grazing her neck and finally slipping down the neck of her flannel pajamas. Thea gasped slightly as his fingers found her breast and his thumb teased at her nipple.

It didn't take much coaxing to get her top off, his mouth following to where his hand was and sucked the hard, pink bud. Thea undid his jeans and stroked him gently before slipping off her bottoms. He fucked her slowly, sitting cross legged on the bed and she straddled him.

He groaned loudly, and Thea put a hand over his mouth and whispered slightly breathless, "Don't wake...the kid."

With that he turned her beneath him and pounded into her, and she tried her best to be quiet, at one point...covering her own mouth. Daryl collapsed on top of her, totally spent.

He moved to lay beside her and Thea curled up against his chest. Daryl had never thought anything could feel this way...especially not at the end of the world. Thea Graham had become a very welcome respite in this weary, fear-filled world.

Daryl dozed off and on, waking with a start a few times just to take a minute to remember where he was. It was nice to look down at the pretty, scarred girl and be able to settle back down beside her.

When dawn came, Daryl shook Thea awake and they both dressed for the day. They were going to take Sunny to the clinic to meet Tara and Denise, and then Daryl and Rick would be heading out on their run.

He had to admit, he wasn't really looking forward to being in the car all day with Rick and avoiding certain conversations.

Daryl liked watching Thea get dressed and brush her long hair. It felt mundane...normal. Something he had never really had. Before they went to wake up the kid, Thea snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him, that half smile still present on her lips.

* * *

Thea lead Daryl down the hall to the other bedroom with her hairbrush and a rubber band in her hands. Sunny was splayed out on the bed, her mouth open slightly. She had been asleep for almost fourteen hours.

The kid was exhausted.

Daryl stood in the doorway as Thea sat on the bed and shook her awake, "Sunny...time to get up. I'll braid your hair if you like..."

Sunny's eyes cracked open slowly and she sat up and mumbled, "I'm still hungry."

She felt herself smile, "We will get something in your belly. We're going to go visit Denise and Tara. Denise came last night and looked you over..."

Sunny sat up and crossed her little arms over her chest, "The ones you want me to live with."

Thea ran the brush through the long, white-blond hair and gave Daryl a gentle look. She began to twist Sunny's hair into a braid and tied it off with the rubber band.

"They are good ladies. They will take really good care of you. We can take the book we started with us, too. You can always come visit me if you want to get a different book to read. I'm hoping to make a library for the town soon."

The three of them left the house and walk towards the front of the town to the clinic. Sunny clutched the book to her chest, and Thea found her limp to be a bit more pronounced than it had. The bruises on her body had dulled a bit, but she was still sore from her fall.

When they got to the clinic, Tara greeted them at the door with a playful smile, "This must be Sunny! Denise is making some food. You guys hungry?"

Daryl shook his head, "I'll be back, but I'm gonna check in with Rick...get the car ready for the run."

Thea nodded, only a little nervous about them both being in the car all day together. Awkward didn't even begin to describe it. Daryl walked away as Thea and Sunny went inside to find Denise taking a batch of her protein bites out of the oven.

The four of them sat at the kitchen table, and Thea was thankful that Tara was so warm and generous and Sunny seemed to respond well to her. As Thea got up to get some more coffee, Denise followed and they talked in hushed tones by the sink.

"I talked to Maggie this morning, I think it's best we take Sunny. They have a lot going on...and Enid has been staying with them. When Tara goes on runs, I think Sunny can keep me company and help me out around the clinic..."

Thea looked at Tara and Sunny sitting at the kitchen table. They were laughing.

"Thanks Denise. I appreciate it...I know I must seem like...a cold person by not keeping her."

Denise shook her head, "Thea...no one is judging you. You obviously care what happens. You're not cold. Not in the slightest...now, I'm going to take some of those protein bites out to Daryl and give him the list for the clinic. I worry about him eating roadkill."

Thea chuckled. She had never witnessed it, but realized that it was likely.

* * *

A/N: hi loves. A little chapter before hubby, cat and I go back to SC and face the clean up. Not looking forward to it, but have been in touch with our neighbors and it could honestly be much worse. Hoping to update more on all my stories in the upcoming week. Up next: The run, Jesus and a hint of Richonne. This is where Thea's story will start running parallel to the events of the show.

Thank you all so much for the love and reviews. I appreciate it so much. I'm always so happy to hear from you all and have feedback! Please continue! I'd love for you to leave me a note :)

Super Special Shout Outs to: xenocanaan (Rick and Thea's attraction is a little more surface than hers and Daryl's. Things have happened and are getting ready to happen to redefine it), angelicedg (Sunny will play a big part, maybe not in an adopted daughter sense. So glad you enjoy this story!), stormrunner74 (Hooboy, I find Cooper to be a lot more cerebral, like a beachside philosopher. Connecting he and Rosita is tough.), angelvoice15 (I'm so glad you liked it! Thea isn't wanting to take Sunny in, but some things will happen to draw them closer in some ways), clduncan (that's so sweet! Thank you. I've also updated Mellie and Daryl this week! I hope you check it out), CLTex (Looking back on it, it's quite a lengthy scene, lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it!), enhantmentanjel (I promise Sunny's story will serve a purpose. They are going to help each other out a lot...but not in an adoptive parent way), and guest (Thank you for the thoughtful, in depth review. I agree with a lot of your thoughts. Thea and Daryl have a lot in common and Daryl's DOES deserve goodness and happiness. Sometimes, things have to happen to make it all the more clear. I'm so glad, ultimately, that this story is evoking emotion from you...I hope to hear more from you ;)!

Thanks and Love!

Leah P!

xoxo


End file.
